Bonds of Friendship and Balance
by Faith-chan
Summary: An epic adventure that has pit the Slayers against a number of new enemies and their deepest fears. Some overtones of LG, ZA, and eventually XF. Please R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Strange Girl, and a Possible Cure

Author's Notes: Huzzah!! I got such wonderful reviews on Truth, Love, and Justice that I decided to start posting the huge PLOT ridden story that grew out of that lovely lil lemon. Sorry all you lovely hentai peoples, there is no citrus in this whole section of the story, just some overtones of Z/A, L/G, and X/F (F is for FILIA, not FAITH).   
However, this story does contain....well, me (hence my clarification above). I'm a sucker for putting myself into my stories. Sorry if this bothers you, I honestly didn't intend to give myself a big part, but the story had other ideas. (Yes, my stories have minds and wills of their own... yes, I'm also a bit crazy) ^_^  
  
Oh, and for those of you who haven't read Truth, Love, and Justice, this story is set after Try (CONTAINS SOME SPOILERS!), and Zel an Amelia finally got it on. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Slayers, and I never shall, except in my wildest dreams.   
  


Bonds of Friendship and Balance  
  
* Chapter * 3 *  


It had been over a year and a half since Zelgadis had set out from Seyruun, leaving his beloved Amelia behind, in order to search for his cure. He had missed her desperately at first, and almost turned back a few times; but every time he looked down at his own hands, his body, he was reminded of why he would never be happy until he found his cure. After a few months, though he still missed her, the pain had subsided and he had focused entirely on his search.   
  
Now, though, as time ticked by and all he found were dead ends and empty hopes, he found his heart aching for his beautiful princess more and more every night. Dreams of the events of the night before he had left would fill his nights with longing, and sometimes he would wake up feeling as though there was a gaping hole in his very soul. One such night, he woke up, his chest aching and his eyes dangerously close to tears.   
  
Damn this!! he screamed to the darkness of the forest clearing he was in. If I keep going, my desire to be back with her will drive me crazy! But if I go back, I still won't be happy, and I'd have to leave again to find this damned cure!   
  
_Talking to yourself and screaming in the middle of the night is NOT a good sign, Zel,_' the back of his mind told him. _Maybe you've been out here alone for too long._' Zelgadis sighed and shook his head to clear his thoughts. He looked around and figured by the lightening sky that it was close to dawn. _No point in going back to sleep,_' he thought with a sigh. He stood and stretched, and began to pack his things. He wanted to be at the Mystics' Cave as soon as possible. He had heard that many great healers and sorcerers of the land had used the cave as something of a library, to share their spells and information with each other.   
  
He pressed onward through the forest until he reached an almost vertical rock face. He pressed his palm against the cold, dead stone and sighed. He looked to the right and to the left. He knew that the cave was set into the face of this cliff, and he turned to the right and began walking, following the wall of stone. His mind was restless, turning over a thousand thoughts; about Amelia, about this Mystics' Cave, what he would do if this was another dead end....and what he would do if it wasn't. He was so lost in thought that he almost walked right past the darkened opening in the rock.   
  
He stopped and stared at the mouth of the cave. Various runes were carved around the edge of the opening, though they had been worn down by years of weathering. This was without a doubt the right place, and he heaved a deep breath. He prepared himself for the worst, not daring to get his hopes up after so many disappointments. Casting a Light spell, he stepped into the cave and began to follow it deeper into the side of the cliff. His footsteps echoed off the walls and ceiling. There was no sign of any books, scrolls, or anything that might contain the information he was looking for. In fact, except for the runes that had marked the entrance, this cavern seemed like nothing more than a big, empty cave. Zel walked deeper into the cave until at last, he found himself at the back wall. He pressed his hand against the unyielding stone and stared at it. Emotion began to boil up in his chest; despair and frustration filling him till he felt as if he would burst. He clenched his fist and slammed it against the wall, living stone smashing into unfeeling granite. A strangled sound of combined pain and disappointment tore itself from his throat as he sank to his knees and rested his head against the wall.   
  
_Another dead end. More wasted time,_' he thought. He was still for a moment as he thought about where he should go next, when a soft, alto voice broke into his musings.   
  
Can I help you with something? it asked in a slightly amused tone. Zelgadis scrambled to his feet and whirled around to find the source of the voice. To his amazement, he found himself looking at a young woman, no older than himself, with strawberry blonde hair and laughing blue eyes. She was dressed in loose white cotton pants and a long-sleeved tunic of the same color. A black belt with silver clasp was around her waist and black boots covered her feet. Zel couldn't help thinking that her outfit looked similar to one he'd seen before, though he couldn't quite place it.   
  
Who are you? he asked, deciding not to worry about her outfit for the moment, Where did you come from? She smiled impishly at him and giggled.   
  
My name is Faith, and I should be asking you where you came from, since you are the traveler and not I. Now, can I help you with something, or did you just come here to beat on my poor defenseless cave? she asked with a grin. Zel wasn't sure what to make of this queer young woman, so he kept his hand near his sword. Past experience had taught him that even people who appeared young and harmless could be amongst the most dangerous.   
  
I came in search of information from the Mystics' Cave, he said warily. The girl, if possible, grinned more broadly.   
  
Well then, you are in the right place, since this is the Mystics' Cave! What information were you searching for? Zel thought for a moment, still worried about how much he could trust this stranger; but if he didn't ask, he wouldn't get an answer, and his trip would be in vain.   
  
I'm looking for a way to change my body back to normal. To be Human again, he said. Faith stared at him and he looked away. He still couldn't stand people staring at his skin. He almost reached for his sword when Faith reached out and grabbed his chin, gently but firmly, and turned his head to face her again. She stared into his eyes as if searching his soul, then released him after a moment.   
  
  
I'll see what I can do to help you...what was your name?  
  
  
  
Ok then, I'll see what I can do to help you, Zelgadis-san. Come with me, she said, walking off to the left side of the cave, Zelgadis following close behind her. She stopped at a rock that looked like a small, round table. Patting the smooth surface of the rock with her hand, she smiled at Zel. Come, sit down here, she said. Zel hesitated and Faith shook her head slightly. I don't know if it will make a difference to you, but I give you my word that I mean you no harm and I will do all I can to help you, she said. I am simply the guardian of the knowledge here; the Librarian, if you will. Zel immediately thought of the pint-sized Auntie Aqua who had watched over the manuscript of the Claire Bible. When he thought of the Claire Bible, something tickled his brain again about how familiar her outfit looked, but he still couldn't put his finger on it. At any rate, he decided that she did seem the type to keep her word, if nothing else. So, uncertainly, he sat on the small, round table, and Faith smiled and nodded. Standing in front of him, she put her hands on the sides of his face. Reflexively, he pulled away.   
  
What are you doing? he demanded. Faith gave him a half smile.   
  
Trying to figure out what exactly was done to you. You can't break a curse or cast a counter spell until you know what it is you're dealing with, as I'm sure you know. Zel nodded. Do you know anything about who it was who did this to you, or how? she asked. Zel heaved a deep breath.   
  
It was Rezo, the Red Priest, who cursed me. I don't know how, though, he admitted. Faith nodded thoughtfully, then looked back at him.   
  
This should only take a few moments, she said, reaching out to take his face in her hands again. He tensed as she touched him, but didn't pull away. He felt a dull tingling on his cheeks and neck where she held him, and the tingle slowly spread through his body, relaxing him. The back of his mind warned that this might not be a good thing, but the rest of him was feeling so fuzzy that even if he wanted to do something about it, he would have been unable. After a few long minutes, Faith pulled her hands away from his face and he felt his body slouch over, virtually boneless. Don't worry, you'll be fine again in a minute or so, she said. True to her words, within a minute, Zel was clearheaded again, and his body was responding normally. He looked around for Faith, but the young woman seemed to have disappeared while he'd been coming to his senses.   
  
he muttered, slamming his hand down on the table on which he sat.   
  
Now what did I tell you about beating up my defenseless cave? Faith said, seeming to melt out of the shadows off to his left. He looked over and saw that she had a sheaf of papers clutched in her hands, and for the first time, his heart leapt with hope.   
  
What did you find? he asked her, staring at the stack of papers instead of looking at her as he spoke. She stepped up close to him and ducked her head so that she was inches from his face, forcing him to look her in the eye. Zel blinked and jerked back slightly. Grinning broadly, she backed away from him and stood a few feet away.   
  
You've got yourself a nasty curse, as I'm sure you're well aware, she said, still grinning, And Rezo the Red is not someone to be trifled with; when he casts a spell, he doesn't intend for it to be broken. However... she said, trailing off, glancing down at the papers in her hand.   
  
Zel said sharply. He did not appreciate what seemed to be Faiths' strange sense of humor. She almost reminded him of Xellos. She held up the sheaf of yellowed paper and Zelgadis nearly jumped up to snatch it from her hand.   
  
However, I've found something that I'm sure will have the desired effect, she said, smiling brightly and walking over to him. He stood up and tried to take the papers, but she side-stepped him and laid the papers on the table Zel had just vacated, and he turned to look at them. What was it that you wanted? she asked him, looking down at the papers.   
  
My cure! he said, clenching his fists. She chuckled.   
  
I know THAT. I'm sorry, I meant what was it you wanted before Rezo cursed you? He used a part of your own desire to make the curse bind to you; so what was it you wanted? Zel sighed, frustrated that he seemed to be so close to his cure but to not have it yet. He hated having to tell this strange young woman things he didn't even like to share with his friends. But more than that, he hated this cursed body, so he swallowed his pride and answered her.   
  
Strength. I wanted to be strong. Faith nodded and made some notes on one of the sheets of paper with a quill that seemed to materialize from nowhere.   
  
Ok then, this should cover everything, she said handing him the sheets of paper. You can take the time to read that on your own, but I'll just tell you that you're going to need help to do this. At that, Zelgadis looked up quickly.   
  
What kind of help?  
  
You'll need two others, sorcerers. Preferably one who knows white magic and one who knows black, but both can be white, it doesn't matter that much, it's just for the sake of keeping balance, she said. They do have to be people you're close to, but you shouldn't have a problem there anyway, she said absently. Zel looked at her suspiciously.   
  
What do you mean by that? he asked. Faith looked confused for a second, then her eyes widened.   
  
Oh, um, nothing, she stammered.   
  
You're not a very good liar, he growled, stepping forward. Faith held up her hands and glared at him.   
  
Hey now! she exclaimed. Just because a girl knows some things is no reason to go getting violent; especially when she just got you what you've been looking for for so long! Zel paused. Look, I gave you my word I wouldn't harm you, and I give you my word that what you hold in your hand IS the cure you've been looking for. It will give you back your human body; a few years older, but otherwise just as it was. You said it yourself, I'm a lousy liar!  
  
What are you? Zel asked her. She laughed and smiled.   
  
Not human, not dragon, not god, not monster; just one of many stuck in between. Sort of like yourself, Zel, she said with a wink.   
  
You are exceedingly vague, he muttered with a scowl. Her smile brightened as if he had just complimented her.   
  
Why thank you! I've been taking lessons from a friend, she said with a giggle.   
  
What friend? he asked almost reflexively. As soon as she replied, he'd wished he hadn't asked.   
  
Now that, she said, striking a frighteningly familiar pose and stepping back to the shadows along the wall, Is a secret! Before Zel could react, she had stepped into the shadows and seemed to melt into them. He stood in stunned silence for a moment, then glanced at the papers he held in his hand. Quickly, he looked through them, and true to Faiths' word, they seemed to be exactly what he needed. He examined them more closely, looking for the hidden loophole that would render the spell useless; but he couldn't find one. As the realization dawned on him that he'd truly found his cure at last, that his search was really over, he drew a shaky breath and carefully stowed the papers away in a secure pouch under his tunic. His hands shook slightly as his Light spell led him back out of the cave. Stepping out into the bright sunlight of late afternoon, he looked around him.   
  
_Back to Seyruun,_' he thought, still somewhat in shock. He got his bearings and turned to the path that would take him down to the long road he was going to have to follow. _I have to get back to Seyruun!_' And he took of at a run down the path.   
  
  
End Notes:  
I am a feedback fiend. The more reviews I get, the faster more story gets posted. ^_^ So please please please drop a line if you like this and wanna read more!


	2. Spells and Favors

Author's Notes: Ok, before I forget AGAIN, I want to thank my darlin friend Amber for beta-reading this monstrosity. I would also like to thank my muse, Xellos.   
||^_^||  
Ummm....yea...  
Also, I'd like to state that though I'm trying to stick as close to the true Slayers universe as I can, I do bend, break, or make up a few rules along the way. Not MANY, but a few (more in later chapters than in this one). Oky? Oky. Goodness. Oh, and for those of you going through Lina, Gourry, and -- most importantly -- Xellos withdrawal, this is the chapter for you!  
  
Disclaimer: I STILL still don't own Slayers. T'is depressing, I know.... well, for me anyway.   
  


* Chapter * 3 *  


During his weeks of travel back to Seyruun, Zelgadis thought a lot about what had happened in the Mystics' Cave and about what lay in front of him. He wondered about how he could get word to Lina, since he knew he would need her help to cast this spell. He was sure she would help him; the problem would be finding her and Gourry, since only the gods knew where those two had wandered off to in search of trouble.   
  
He also wondered about Faiths' use of Xellos' favorite phrase. If that damned Mazoku had influenced anything about this spell, it was definitely reason to cast suspicion on the integrity of his cure. But though Zel looked over the spell enough to have it memorized, he couldn't find a flaw anywhere in it. So, though Zelgadis' rather paranoid nature wouldn't let him believe that Faiths' parting words had been a coincidence, he had accepted that the spell was the real thing.   
  
Now he was just a day's walk from Seyruun, and he found that thoughts of seeing Amelia again had begun to vastly outnumber his thoughts about the cure he was finally so close to. Though night had fully fallen, Zel didn't want to stop and sleep. His demon-sharp night vision, as well as the light from the nearly-full moon hanging above, made the well-traveled road quite clear to him as his feet pounded along the packed dirt.   
  
He ran on through the night, and he reached the gates of Seyruun just as the sun was starting to brighten the sky. The guards were just opening the gates to take up their positions outside when he stumbled to a stop in front of them. Two of them stepped forward as if to stop him from entering, but a third young man looked up and recognized Zelgadis. He walked over to the other guards and told them that it was alright, that he recognized the chimera as a friend of Princess Amelia's.  
  
Are you headed for the palace? the young guard asked Zel, and Zel gave a curt nod as response. The guard ushered Zelgadis into the city and the chimera thanked him. The young man smiled and said he was glad to help. I'm sure Princess Amelia will be happy to see you, he said as Zel took off towards the palace. When he reached the palace, more guards awaited him, seeming determined to keep him from his goal.   
  
Look, I'm here to see the princess, I'm her friend. If you won't believe me, go tell her that Zelgadis is here, he snarled, frustrated to be detained when he was so close to his goal. One of the guards went into the palace to deliver the message to the princess, and Zel was kept waiting outside. He was almost tempted to draw his sword, or to blast the guards out of his way; but he knew if he did that, it would take him even longer to get to Amelia. He paced the ground in front of the palace, feeling like a caged animal; when from the top of the stairs he heard the voice that had filled his dreams for so long.   
  
Amelia cried joyfully as she caught sight of him and ran down the stairs, almost tripping in her haste to get to her beloved. Zelgadis spun around and ran to hold Amelia in his arms. The dark-haired princess was crying as she fell into Zel's strong arms and buried her face against his neck. Zelgadis, you're back, you're really here, she sobbed, holding onto him tighter than he realized she COULD grip. When she finally loosened her grip and looked up at him in confusion. You're back, but you...you're still like you were...are you going to leave again? she asked, fear creeping into her voice. Zel smiled slightly and shook his head. Reaching into his tunic, he pulled out a pink band with a bright blue ball attached to it, and he handed the wristband to Amelia. The princess took it, staring at it in wonder.   
  
I'm back because I found what I was looking for, Amelia. I found my cure, he said. Amelia gasped, then smiled broadly, then looked slightly confused.   
  
But, if you found it, why are you still...? she trailed off, not quite knowing how to say it. She didn't think there was anything wrong with the way Zelgadis looked, but she knew he was still oversensitive about it. Zel's eyes grew serious.   
  
I need your help, and Lina's help, to cast the spell, he said. Of course, that would require finding Lina first, he muttered.   
  
Oh, that shouldn't be hard! Amelia said brightly. We can ask Xellos-san to send her the message!   
  
Zelgadis exclaimed. That self-serving Mazoku? Amelia looked slightly upset.   
  
Yes, Xellos-san. He would stop by every few months and tell me that you were doing alright; didn't you know? Amelia asked, clearly confused. Zelgadis burned with anger.   
  
_That damned Mazoku was watching me? Following me? And I didn't know it!?_' he thought, growing more and more furious by the moment. Amelia looked worried.   
  
Ummm...come on Zelgadis, let's go inside and sit down, she said, glancing around nervously at the guards. She led the still fuming chimera into the palace and down a number of hallways till they reached a medium sized sitting room of sorts. Amelia led Zelgadis to a deep blue couch and sat him down, perching on the cushion next to him. What's wrong, Zelgadis? she asked quietly. She knew he didn't like Xellos-san, but she didn't understand why he would get so upset just because the Mazoku had told her that Zel was doing ok.   
  
Xellos....was...FOLLOWING me?! he cried, anger flashing in his eyes.   
  
Of course not! purred a smooth tenor voice from the far corner of the room. Zelgadis looked up as the purple-haired priest himself stepped out of the shadows. I would just peek a bit every few months, he said, his trademark smile plastered across his face. I assumed you didn't want Amelia-san here worrying that you had been killed. I was just trying to do you both a favor, he said, holding up his hand in a half shrug and smirking at Zelgadis.   
  
You never do anyone a favor unless you get something out of it, Xellos, Zel snarled.   
  
Hmm, you have a point. Oh well, no use worrying about that!   
  
Amelia said before Zelgadis could lash out at the priest, Could you possibly find Lina-san and give her a message for us? To come here to Seyruun? she asked. Xellos pondered the request for a minute before he turned to Amelia.   
  
he said with a grin.   
  
Why not? Amelia and Zelgadis demanded simultaneously. Zel didn't like Xellos, but he DID need to get the message to Lina, and he couldn't think of any other way.   
  
Because it isn't necessary. I told her a week ago that she was needed here. She and Gourry should be here in a day or two. The Mazoku grinned at the stunned pair in front of him. Well, if you need anything else, I'll be around! Xellos said with a wave over his shoulder as he walked to the door. Zel and Amelia were too stunned to say anything as he walked out and shut the door behind him. Two seconds later, though, the door opened a crack and Xellos popped his head back in. Now you two children _behaaave_ yourselves! he said as he opened one eye and smirked knowingly at them in a way Zelgadis distinctly hated. Amelia simply blushed crimson.   
  
she exclaimed, but the Mazoku had already retreated out the door.   


  
* * *  


  
Two days passed and there was no sign of Xellos. Zelgadis wasn't sure if he should be thankful or worried, then he decided that he should be both. Around noon, word arrived at the palace of more visitors for Princess Amelia: a Gourry Gabriev-san, and Lina Inverse-san herself. Amelia and Zelgadis rushed out to meet their friends. Amelia leapt into Lina's arms and gave the red-head a tight hug.   
  
Oh Lina-san! It's so wonderful to see you! she cried. Zel and Gourry grinned and shook hands, slapping each other on the back. When Amelia finally broke away from Lina, she turned and gave Gourry a hug as Lina and Zel smiled and embraced for a moment. The four friends turned and walked into the palace, following a long hall down to the sitting room that Amelia had first brought Zel back to. As they walked, Lina turned to face Amelia.   
  
Now what's this about a situation here that requires my presence? the red-head asked, And what kind of compensation can I expect? she added with a sly grin.   
  
I don't have much, but if you really want payment that badly, I'll give you what I can, Zelgadis broke in. Lina turned to look at him, clearly confused.   
  
What are you talking about, Zel? Last week, Xellos showed up and told me and Gourry that there was a situation in Seyruun that required my attention right away--   
  
Oh, Lina-san! We have the most wonderful news! Amelia cried. Before she could go on, however, Lina glanced at Zel and grinned.   
  
Zel, you sly dog. Did you FINALLY ask? she queried, elbowing the chimera. Zelgadis blushed and ducked his head.   
  
Nothing like that that, Lina, he muttered.   
  
Oh? Well, what then? Lina demanded.   
  
My cure, Zel said simply. Lina's eyes flew open wide.   
  
You...you finally FOUND it? she asked in shock. Zelgadis nodded. Gourry scratched his head in obvious confusion.   
  
You sure don't LOOK cured, Zel, he said, staring at the chimera and poking at Zels' hair. The blond swordsman suddenly found himself jerked away form Zelgadis as Lina grabbed him in a head lock and mashed her fist into his head.   
  
Jellyfish brain! Zel must have found a spell or a magic item that he can't perform or use himself. That's why I got called here, she said with a toss of her hair, What with my extensive knowledge and unmatched sorcery skills, I'm the best person for any kind of magic job! Zel sighed.   
  
Well, that's basically right. I have the spell, but the way it's set up requires the assistance of two other sorcerers, or in this case, sorceresses. One sorceress who specializes in white magic and one sorceress who specializes in black magic, preferably people who I'm close to, he said.   
  
Well then, let's take a look at this spell and see what we got! Lina exclaimed as they reached the door to the room and Amelia opened it. They filed into the room and pulled some seats around a low table that sat by the sofa Zel and Amelia had been sitting on a few days earlier. Zel pulled out the sheaf of papers that Faith had given him and spread them out on the table. Lina and Amelia immediately began to investigate the yellowed sheets and the few scribbled notes that Faith had written in the margins. Gourry looked at a few pages too, though he of course had no idea what any of it meant.   
  
Lina muttered, This looks like it could really work.  
  
It had better, Zelgadis grumbled. Under his apparent irritation, though, his friends could see the nervous worry flicker across his face.   
  
It will work, I'm sure it will! Amelia said. She glanced down at the paper she held in her hand. It won't be easy, but it will work, she said, a bit softer, and more determined.   
  
So...ummm...when are you gonna do this? Gourry asked. The other three looked back at the papers spread on the table and thought for a moment.   
  
I'd need at least a few hours to look over my part of this, Lina said, It's fairly complex, but not half as tough as the Ragna Blade. If Amelia and Zel are ready, we could probably do this tonight. The four friends sat in silence for a moment. The implication of what Lina had said was setting in. If all went well, then by tomorrow morning, Zelgadis could be human again.   
  
It's something of a humbling thought, isn't it? said a new voice.   
  
Zelgadis growled, but the priest paid the chimera no mind and continued speaking as he walked over to the table and picked up a sheet of paper.   
  
To think, purred the Mazoku, glancing at the paper, That your years of searching might well be over in a few hours. Sort of anti-climactic, don't you think? Just a few words, and POOF! Your whole life will be changed, again. Zelgadis snatched the paper away from Xellos and glared at the purple-haired priest.   
  
Keep your hands off this, the chimera growled. Lina, Amelia, and Gourry looked back and forth between the two men as if it were a Brass Rackets match.   
  
Oh don't you worry Zelgadis, the priest said, smiling brightly, I'm not going to try and take this away from you! Not after I went through all the trouble of helping little Faith to find it in the first place! Zelgadis gaped at the Mazoku.   
  
You...you WHAT? WHY!? Zel finally managed to demand once he found his voice.   
  
I helped Faith to find the information needed for your cure. Though to be fair, she did most of the work, since she is the only one who can access the information there; I just gave her the information I had on you and your condition, Xellos said quite cheerfully. Oh, don't worry, the spell is quite valid. Faith has a rather endearingly sadistic sense of humor, but she could never do something to actually harm another. Though she IS a quick study when it comes to the minor irritations! he added with a shrug and a laugh. Zelgadis stared at him, fuming.   
  
Even if you're telling the truth...WHY would you do that? Zelgadis demanded. Xellos smiled his most charming smile and shrugged.   
  
Sore wa, he said, shaking a finger at Zel, Himitsu desu. The chimera clenched his fist and looked as if he were about to lunge at the Mazoku, when Lina stepped up and placed her hand on Zel's arm.   
  
Come on Zel, Lina and Amelia say that the spell will work, so what difference does it make if Xellos helped this Faith person find it? Gourry said.   
  
Let's just go get ready, ok Zelgadis-san? Amelia said, tugging on Zel's other sleeve. Reluctantly, Zelgadis turned and followed the others out of the room, leaving the grinning Xellos behind. As Zel cast a glance back over his shoulder, the Mazoku gave a friendly wave and tipped his head, grinning. Zel slammed the door behind him.   


  
* * *  


  
The sun was just starting to set when the four friends gathered in the room that had served as Zelgadis' bed chambers during the month he had stayed in Seyruun. They were pouring over the final details on how the spell was to be performed when Zel turned over one of the sheets and noticed something written on the back of the page. He didn't know how he could have overlooked it with the thousands of times he'd gone over the spell. Amelia looked over his shoulder to see what had gotten his attention (since he was staring intently at the page, his hand shaking slightly), and her face promptly flushed. Lina looked up and snatched the piece of paper away from Zel to investigate.   
  
Oh my... she muttered. Gourry looked up from the corner.   
  
he asked, coming over to see what was going on.   
  
Lina said, a slight blush covering her cheeks, While me and Amelia are performing the spell, Zelgadis is supposed to be lying on the bed. We already knew that; but we didn't notice that he's supposed to be...well, not wearing any clothes. Gourry looked thoughtful for a moment and stooped to look at the sheet of paper.   
  
Hmm...well, what's this? the swordsman asked, pointing to a note scribbled in the margin. Lina looked down and read aloud the note written, presumably, by Faith.   
  
Please note, she read, While it says that he can't be wearing any clothes, it never says that the more vital areas can't be covered with a sheet.  
  
I can't believe I never SAW that there before, Zel grumbled, his cheeks tinged red. Lina looked up at Zel, then back down at the paper and continued to read.   
  
I'm sorry for not mentioning this earlier, but I didn't want you getting all worked up before you had to worry about it, Lina paused in her reading, She makes it sound like she JUST added this! the red-head commented.   
  
Somehow, I wouldn't be too surprised, Zel muttered, heaving a deep breath. A look of worry flickered across his face. You wouldn't back out of doing it because of this, right? I mean, I'm not crazy about the idea, but-- Zel was cut off by a wave of Lina's hand.   
  
We'll just make sure you have a sheet or something, Lina said, despite the pinkness of her cheeks. At the moment, the only person not blushing was Gourry, and Lina suspected it was simply because he was too stupid to know how to blush. Now, aside from this last-minute information, does everyone know their parts? Lina asked. Amelia and Zel nodded. Gourry looked a bit disappointed.   
  
Don't I have a part? he asked. He may not have been the most clever of men, but that didn't mean that he liked not having a part to play in such an important event of his friends' life. Lina sighed and glanced at Zelgadis.   
  
Well, since you're the only other man, and have already seen Zel in the baths and stuff, you can be in charge of the sheet, she said. Gourry, given a new sense of purpose, beamed and nodded happily. Zel sighed and shook his head while Amelia patted his shoulder reassuringly.   
  
Well come on people, let's get this show on the road, Lina said, grabbing Amelia by the elbow and half dragging her out of the room. Gourry, you are also in charge of letting me and Amelia know when Zel is ready. Ok? Gourry nodded seriously, reflecting on his added duties. Lina dragged Amelia out of the room and shut the door.   
  
Inside the room, Zelgadis sighed and undid the clasp on his cloak, draping the fabric over a chair in the corner. He pulled off his shirt and draped that over the chair as well.   
  
Have you found a sheet, Gourry? the chimera asked. Though he kept his expression calm, inside Zels' stomach was twisting in knots of nervousness, questions and worries racing through his mind.   
  
Right here! Gourry said proudly, holding up a pale blue bed sheet he'd dug up, probably from a dresser drawer. Zelgadis nodded and sat on the bed, pulling off his boots and unclasping his belts. Finally, he stood and unlaced his trousers, discarding the last of his clothes and taking the sheet from Gourry. Zel laid down on the bed and spread the sheet across his lap. He was tempted to spread it over his whole body -- he hated his skin being visible -- but he decided that for the sake of the spell, it was better not to chance it. Besides, if the spell worked, then he wouldn't have to be ashamed of his skin anymore, and the important parts would still be covered. Zelgadis nodded to Gourry.   
  
Call them in, he said, hoping the swordsman hadn't noticed the quaver in his voice. Zelgadis' nervousness was steadily turning more towards fear as this whole thing became reality instead of just theory. Gourry went to the door and opened it a crack, sticking his head out. Zel heard him calling for Lina and Amelia and he felt his face burn with a blush as the girls walked into the room. His arms were stiff by his sides, and his fists were clenched in nervousness. Uncertainly, Lina and Amelia moved over to the bed, Lina standing on the left side of Zel, Amelia on the right.   
  
Zelgadis took a deep breath. It was up to him to start the spell. This was the moment all his years of searching had been leading up to. With a quaver in his voice, he began.   
  
Great Spirits of Heaven and Earth! I call to thee and ask you to restore balance. My thirst for strength is quenched, I release the desire. Let that which was bound by that desire be released as well! he cried, and a gentle wash of energy filled the room. Next, Lina spoke.   
  
I call upon the power of the Earth! To break the curse of stony flesh, take this living stone back to Mother Earth! False shell, be shed! Lina chanted, and a sharper spike of energy pressed into the room, and Zelgadis felt it course through his body.   
  
_Gods! Is it really working?_' he thought as a sharp wave of energy crashed over him. Now Amelia was speaking.   
  
I call upon the Holy Light of the Heavens! Free this man from the twisted bonds of demonic hell! Banish the demonic plague from this tortured soul! Demon, leave this man! Amelia exclaimed, emotion pressing into her voice as if she were willing the demon part of Zelgadis to be gone. As she finished, a third wave of energy crashed into the room. Lina, Amelia, and Gourry were having trouble standing, and Zelgadis was barely able to breathe. He felt as though his body was on fire and his skin was molten lava.   
  
_Almost done,_' he thought, gasping for air. He, Lina, and Amelia raised their voices as one to complete the spell.   
  
Spirits of Heaven and Earth! We call for balance to be restored! Return this man to his true form, let that which was bound to him by desire be released and banished from him forevermore!   
  
As they spoke the last word, it was as if the room had erupted into a windstorm. Lina and Amelia were blown away from the bed and knocked to the floor, while Gourry was blown into the wall. The wind howled in their ears, but above the eerie moan of the unnatural wind, they could hear the anguished cries of their friend.   
  
_L-sama, this better be working right!_' Lina thought as the winds pounded her.   
  
On the bed, Zelgadis lay in the eye of the storm. There was no wind, only waves upon waves of searing agony. He felt as though his skin was cracking open and pools of molten lava were pouring out of him. He threw back his head as he screamed and writhed. Suddenly, through the pain, he felt as though a great weight had been lifted off of him. But he had barely the time to think about the sensation when a new flood of torment filled him; worse still then the last. It was as though his very soul was being torn to shreds, and all he could do was to try and hold on to consciousness as he felt something tear free from his chest. The world around him blossomed to a brilliant white thanks to the searing pain; and though Zel had his eyes screwed up tight against the hurt, he felt as though he was staring into the sun. He didn't know how much more of this he could stand, and he felt his grip on reality slipping away completely. Then the whiteness was gone, and all was black; and Zelgadis knew blessed nothingness.   


  
* * *  


  
_Is he alive?_'  
  
_He's breathing._'  
  
_It worked...it really worked..._'  
  
Zelgadis was floating, he felt pleasantly light, and though his thoughts were fuzzy, he could hear voices as if at a great distance. He wondered idly what they were talking about. He didn't really care. He was quite happy floating around. A distant part of his mind commented that this is what Gourry must have felt like in his jellyfish costume. Now Zelgadis was confused; who was Gourry? Why would he wear a jellyfish costume? As he searched for the answers, he felt himself start to grow heavier, and the distant voices drew closer.   
  
How long until he wakes up?   
  
I have no idea. I hope it's soon though.  
  
Me too...I hope he's ok...  
  
Now Zel was struggling to figure out why the voices were so familiar. He knew them from somewhere, he was sure of that. Names floated into his awareness. Lina. Gourry. Amelia. Amelia... At the thought of the name Amelia, he felt something stir within himself, and his fuzzy thoughts registered that she was someone important. He wanted to get back to this Amelia person. But to do that, he had to leave this place, this delightful weightlessness. He didn't want to leave...but he heard the voices muttering again, and he finally managed to connect one of the voices with the name Amelia, and somehow it registered that she must be close by. He felt himself grow heavier, and now he could feel what must be himself, his body. He twitched a hand experimentally, and was delighted when his brain registered that it had moved. He became aware that he also had eyes, and that he might want to open them. With an effort, his eyelids fluttered, and slowly, they opened. A dark haired person was hovering over him, seeming very concerned.   
  
Zelgadis-san, are you alright? Can you move? she asked, seeing torn between joy and concern. He groggily recognized her as Amelia. It worked, Zelgadis, it WORKED! she cried happily. Zel wondered for a moment what it was that had worked...then snapped back to reality in an instant when he remembered the spell. His eyes flew open wide and he looked around. He saw Lina and Gourry grinning at him. Amelia put her hands on his shoulders to help him sit up, and he gasped at the contact. But his shock at the sensation of her touch was forgotten in a second when he looked down at himself.   
  
His chest and stomach were smooth and covered with soft, pale skin. Skin. Real. Human. Skin. He raised up his hand to stare at the limb in absolute wonder. He drew a ragged breath and sat up, realizing only at the last moment that a single bed sheet was still all that was keeping him modest.   
  
Could...could you all excuse me for a minute, Zelgadis asked, his body trembling. He caught sight of the full-length mirror that was mostly covered by the door. Amelia looked worried.   
  
You're shaking, she said, worry clouding her eyes.   
  
I'm fine, the spell just took a lot out of me, he replied. Amelia looked from her love to the mirror he'd been glancing at.   
  
Why don't me and Lina-san wait outside, but Gourry-san can stay in here, in case you fall down or something, she suggested, looking to Zel, then to Lina. Meanwhile, the back of her mind had gone into overdrive the moment she'd seen pale skin covering Zelgadis. And then she had seen his face... _Gods, he's just as handsome as he was,_' she thought. She'd worried that maybe when he regained his human form, he would be somehow less beautiful than the man she had gotten to know. She felt silly for worrying over appearances, but still, the back of her mind couldn't help the thought. Of course, now she saw that her worries had been completely unfounded  
  
Sounds fine to me, Lina said with a shrug and a grin. She couldn't get over the fact that the spell had worked... _If I'M this happy about it, Zel must be practically in shock still,_' she thought, smiling at her ex-chimera friend. Come on Amelia, she said, grabbing the younger woman by the elbow for the second time that evening and hauling her out the door. They both paused at the doorway again to stop and stare back at Zel before they finally left the room, shutting the door behind them.   
  
Slowly, unsteadily, Zelgadis swung his leg over the edge of the bed. Keeping the sheet wrapped around himself for the moment, he tried to haul himself to his feet. He felt...odd. His body felt strange to him, oddly light, and almost clumsy. He wobbled as his balance threatened to fail him, then his exhausted muscles gave way.   
  
In a flash, Gourry was by his side, the swordsman's arm wrapped around the smaller man's waist to support him. Zel gasped at the contact and a shiver wracked his body. Gourry didn't notice the shudder, though, as he helped Zelgadis over to the mirror. Zel was looking down, almost afraid to look at his reflection, and only dared to look up when Gourry stopped right in front of the mirror. He drew a deep breath to steady himself as he raised his eyes.   
  
A man stared back at him. A man. Not a chimera, a creature, a freakish monster. A man. His hand released its grip on the sheet as he raised trembling fingers to touch his own face, and the man in the mirror copied his motion. His fingers touched skin. Human skin. He stared into the blue eyes of the man in the mirror. Hand shaking, he reached up and ran his fingers though hair the color of dark chocolate. His ears no longer poked out from his hair; and as he looked again at the eyes of the man in the mirror, he saw that the pupils were rounder now, no longer slits.   
  
I'm...I'm me again, he whispered, tracing his fingers slowly along his face. Gourry smiled at his friend as the smaller man stared at his reflection. His arm was still around Zel's waist, and it was a good thing too, as Zelgadis' muscles buckled again and he almost dropped to his knees.   
  
Maybe you should sit down now, Gourry suggested, looking slightly worried. Zel slowly nodded, still staring at his reflection. Gourry led his friend back to the bed and Zel sat down heavily. The blonde swordsman went and retrieved his friend's clothing. Slowly, Zel pulled on his pants and indicated to Gourry to call the girls in. Lina and Amelia reentered the room, followed closely by a certain grinning Mazoku.   
  
Xellos cried, You look wooonderful!! he announced as he rushed forward as if to embrace Zelgadis.   
  
Zelgadis bellowed in irritation, using what little energy he had to roll backwards and avoid the priest; unfortunately, he rolled back to the edge of the bed, and his still-upset sense of balance caused him to fall, landing ungracefully on his head. Xellos continued grinning.   
  
Amelia cried, rushing over to him and helping him back onto the bed so he could lie down. Lina calmly walked up behind Xellos and thumped him soundly on the head.   
  
Oh, Lina, the masochist half-moaned. Do it again... Lina blanched, then regained her composure. She was still rather drained from the spell, and didn't feel like fighting with the trickster.   
  
Knock it off, Xellos, she muttered, trying to keep calm.   
  
As ye wish, m'lady, he said with an exaggerated bow.   
  
_He's unusually chipper,_' Lina thought, wondering what the reason could be. Then it dawned on her that the Mazoku had probably been hanging around when they had cast the spell, and since Mazoku feed on pain, fear, and suffering, he'd probably feasted on the agony that Zelgadis had gone through. Lina sighed and shook her head.   
  
Amelia was watching over Zelgadis, and she stiffened slightly as Xellos approached. The trickster priest had already made Zel hurt himself once tonight, she didn't want it to happen again. Xellos put on his most charming smile and bowed to the both of them. Then, like the Cherisher Cat, he phased out of existence, his ever-present grin being the last thing to fade.   
  
What was that all about? Amelia asked in apparent confusion.   
  
It's Xellos, Lina replied dryly, rubbing her temples.   
  
The friends fell quiet for a moment, then Gourry let loose a loud yawn, which quickly passed to Lina, Amelia, and Zel. I guess we're all pretty exhausted, Amelia commented. Zel nodded his agreement from the bed, his eyes half-closed already. Lina stretched in a very cat-like manner.   
  
Do me and Gourry get rooms? she asked the princess. Amelia nodded and stood to show them to some spare rooms. Saying good-night to Zelgadis, she and the other two left his room, shutting the door behind them.   
  
Zelgadis heaved a deep breath and closed his eyes as exhaustion took hold of him. He dozed off after a few minutes, though his sleep was fitful and something kept bringing his mind back to the edge of consciousness. Suddenly he became aware of another presence in the room and he immediately snapped awake, sitting bolt upright and reaching for where his sword would have been.   
  
You're cure seems to have dulled your senses, Zel-kun, said an amused voice from the foot of his bed. I've been here nearly five minutes, and it's taken you this long to realize it?   
  
What do you want, Xellos? Zel snapped. I'm really not in the mood for your games tonight. He could just make out the Mazoku's exaggerated hurt expression.   
  
But Zel-kun, we could have such FUN! Xellos said, walking around the bed till he was nose to nose with Zelgadis. I know some of the most WONDERFUL games--  
  
And stop calling me Zel-kun, Zelgadis grumbled, backing away from the priest. Now would you go away? I'm tired. Xellos grinned.   
  
In a bit, the trickster said, sitting on the bed and lounging back on the pillows. Zel simmered with barely restrained anger; but he really didn't have the energy to do much more than glare at the Mazoku.   
  
Is there a reason you're here, besides to irritate me? Zelgadis finally asked, since Xellos was humming a merry tune and still laying on Zel's bed.   
  
Actually, yes, Xellos said, propping himself up on his elbow and facing Zelgadis. The silence was deafening.   
  
Well, what is it, Zel hissed. Xellos smiled.   
  
Ah, nothing too important. I simply came to ask you a favor.  
  
You? Ask me a favor? Xellos nodded.   
  
I want you to go with Lina and Gourry when they leave Seyruun, and convince Amelia to come with you...though that shouldn't be too hard, that child would probably follow you to the depths of my master's den if you asked.   
  
Don't call her a child, Zel snarled. And why would I do you any favors? Xel feigned a hurt look.   
  
You mean all our years of friendship isn't reason enough? he asked with a pout. Zel glared at him and shook his head no. Well then, how about because you owe me one? Xellos whispered, enjoying the look of nervousness the that flickered across the humans' face as he leaned in closer to the young man.   
  
How do you figure that I owe you? Zelgadis demanded, determined not to let Xellos get to him.   
  
Have you forgotten already? I told you that I helped Faith-chan to find that beloved cure of yours. And since it has obviously worked, I'd call that one favor fulfilled.   
  
You also said that Faith did most of the work, since she is the only one who can access the information from the Mystics' Cave. You said that you only gave her background information, which I could just have easily given her, so you didn't really do anything, Zelgadis insisted, still determined not to let Mazoku get the better of him.   
  
Actually, I said that I gave her information on you and your condition, said Xellos, his smile becoming broader, but not friendlier. And it just so happened that I knew a very important piece of information about your condition that you didn't know. In fact, without the little tidbit I gave to Faith, the spell would not have been complete, and you would have been out of luck again. And while it did delight me to no end to watch you try and fail a hundred times over, I decided that I wanted to have you owe me a favor this time.   
  
And why should I believe you? Zel asked. For all I know, you're just taking advantage of the situation.   
  
Ne, Zel-kun, would I do something like that? Xellos asked in his sweetest voice.   
  
Zelgadis replied immediately.   
  
Well, that's true, the Mazoku said thoughtfully, But this is the truth. You could go ask Faith-chan yourself if you wanted, I'm sure that she would confirm my story.   
  
And why would she tell the truth? Xellos shook his head.   
  
I'm sure you saw for yourself, Faith-chan is a terrible liar. She can keep secrets well enough, but she can't lie about them. I've been trying to teach her how to work around the truth more, but she seems fairly hopeless in that manner, the priest said with a shrug.   
  
Why should I even believe anything you've said? Xellos slowly opened his eyes for a moment, stared at Zelgadis, then closed them again as his smile reappeared. Zel gulped; the only times he'd ever seen the Mazoku open both his eyes were when he was genuinely shocked by something, or when he was about to kill someone. The fact that the look in the priests' eyes had been completely different than any he'd seen before did nothing to ease the fear that had blossomed in his chest.   
  
You're human again, aren't you? Xellos asked softly. Zel nodded. Good. Will you do as I have so politely asked? Xellos asked, only the barest hint of a dangerous edge in his voice. Zelgadis considered it.   
  
_Xellos isn't trustworthy, he gets us into trouble, and he uses us towards his own ends which probably aren't in the best interest of the world in general...but he doesn't outright lie..._' Zel thought, _He has helped us from time to time; though only when it suited his needs. And Faith obviously knows him, somehow, so he's telling the truth about knowing her, at least..._' His thoughts were interrupted when Xellos poked him in the ribs, trying to prompt an answer.   
  
Are you going to be sending us into danger? Zel asked.   
  
More than likely, the trickster replied with a grin, But I'm sure it's nothing that you and your friends can't handle. Zelgadis sighed.   
  
Fine. I'll talk to Amelia. If she can get away from her palace duties, we'll go with Lina and Gourry, he finally said, reluctantly. Xellos clapped his hands, and for a split second, his smile almost seemed genuine before it flashed back to his normal plastered-on grin.   
  
the Mazoku declared. You'll all be leaving as soon as possible, then.   
  
Why are you so insistent that we all go out together again? Zel asked with a suspicious glare. The Mazoku winked at him.   
  
Sore wa himitsu desu! he said as he phased out, leaving the brown-haired man to hit only the pillows on his bed. Zel growled, then sighed and leaned back on his bed.   
  
Damn that Mazoku, he muttered to himself. I'm sure he's leaving something out about all this. It just doesn't add up, he muttered as he began to drift off to sleep again. Still, it will be nice to travel with Lina and Gourry again...and Amelia... he trailed off as sleep took hold and began to dream of his sweet princess.   
  
  
End notes: Ok, I thought Zel was fine the way he was, but Mr. Gloom and Doom was never gonna let himself be happy the way he was, so he pouted moped until I write this (it's strange when the characters from your stories begin to invade your life, I know). Well, at least he's happy now, ne? Please R&R if you liked (and even if you didn't, I'm not above making revisions. I consider all writings to be works in progress), and remember, the more reviews I get, the more it inspires me to write and update. ^_^


	3. Lots and lots of walking...and other stu...

AN: Ok, long chapter. This one gave me some headaches, hence some randomness that may occur within, but trust me, things will start to come together later, it's not all AS random as it seems.   
Was there anything else.... oh yea, I SUCK at names (well, most of the time, anyway), so bear that in mind. Also, I might have spelled some things funny (like some of the spells used later on), but that's either cuz that's the spelling I found for it when I looked it up, or cuz that's just how I felt like spelling it. Ok? Ok, peachy.   
  
Disclaimer: Still dun own Slayers, that's not changing anytime soon...  
  


* Chapter * 3 *  


Three days later, the friends were gathering their belongings together to prepare for their journey from Seyruun. No one had seen so much of a purple strand of hair since the night Zelgadis had spoken to Xellos, and the friends wondered about the Mazoku's strange behavior before remembering that it WAS Xellos they were talking about. Still, they all agreed that for the priest to ask for a favor was slightly out of character.   
  
So now they stood at the gates of Seyruun, preparing to leave again. Amelia had run into some problems in trying to get permission to leave again; but Prince Phil had finally relented when Amelia told him that she would be embarking on a quest for Justice.   
  
So, where were you and Gourry-san headed before you came to Seyruun, Lina-san? Amelia asked. Lina looked thoughtful for a moment.   
  
Nowhere in particular, she finally said with a shrug.   
  
So, we're about to set out on a journey, at the request of a known liar, to no particular destination, Zelgadis asked. He was still as sardonic as ever; but when he had regained his human body, he seemed to have found the ability to smile just a bit more easily. It was a change that Lina, Gourry, and especially Amelia were all quite pleased with.   
  
Yep, that sounds about right, Gourry said, nodding his head. Lina whacked the blonde on the head for no apparent reason. Zel sighed and shook his head.   
  
Then does anybody mind if I suggest a place to go? he asked. Lina shrugged as Gourry picked himself up from the ground shaking his head.   
  
Fine with me, Lina said.   
  
Anywhere you want to go is just fine by me, Zelgadis-san Amelia said, getting a little starry-eyed. Zel blushed slightly, sighing.   
  
Well then, I'd like to go back to the Mystics' Cave.  
  
Where you found your cure? Amelia asked.   
  
Because I want to ask Faith something, Zelgadis replied.   
  
Oh, about Xellos-san? Amelia deduced. Zel nodded.   
  
Well let's get a move on, then! Lina exclaimed. That's a pretty long haul, and we'd better get started. After all, it's getting close to dinner time! Zelgadis glanced up at the noon-day sun and shook his head, grumbling something unintelligible as the four friends set out towards the Mystics' Cave.   
  
Their journey was uneventful. Well, uneventful for the group in question. Lina and Gourry would race each other to the inns to see who could clean out their cupboards first, with Amelia trailing close behind them. Lina would occasionally decrease the bandit population rather violently. One or two villages were left as nothing but smoking rubble after some unsuspecting person said the wrong thing to the red-haired sorceress. Gourry had quite a few more bumps and bruises than he had started the trip with. And there was no sign of Xellos, who was making himself somewhat conspicuous with his absence. So, after the uneventful journey, the friends finally found themselves at the mouth of the Mystics' Cave.   
  
They stepped inside, Amelia supporting a Light spell which cast eerie shadows on the walls. Zelgadis was about to call out to Faith when a voice spoke from a shadowy corner.   
  
Zelgadis-san, you're back! cried the young woman who came bounding out at them. And the spell worked, like I told you it would! she added happily, coming to a stop a few feet from him. Merry blue eyes sparkled as they looked around at the other three people who had entered her cave. You've brought your friends, too! she said with a giggle. Lina was looking at Amelia and Gourry, and all three of them shrugged, not knowing quite what to make of this strange girl. Suddenly Lina found herself staring into two wide eyes the color of the sky.   
  
Lina said awkwardly as the other girl smiled broadly.   
  
You must be Lina-san! Faith said, bowing slightly to the younger woman. Lina was still dazed when Faith turned her attention to the swordsman next to her.   
  
And you must be Gourry-san, she giggled, and he nodded. He looked slightly confused, but then, Gourry always looked slightly confused. Finally, Faith turned to the dark-haired princess.   
  
And this must be Amelia-san! she announced, as if making a great deduction. Amelia smiled back at Faith, still not quite sure what to make of the older woman, but somehow kinda liking her.   
  
Pleased to meet you, Amelia said. You're Faith, right?   
  
Yep, that would be me, she said, still smiling.   
  
_She smiles almost as much as Xellos,_' Lina thought, _Though her smile at least seems genuine_.' How did you know who we were? the red-head asked.   
  
Oh, I've heard lots about you all, she said excitedly. Lina cast a wary eye at Zelgadis.   
  
Did Zel here tell you all about us? she asked, half suspiciously. She already had half the population of the land calling her Dragon Spooker and Natural Enemy of All Who Live, she really didn't feel like having the wrong reputation spread.   
  
said Xellos, suddenly appearing behind Gourry, causing the swordsman to jump half out of his skin, I've been telling Faith-chan about all of you. Everyone spun to face the Mazoku as he grinned at them.   
  
What is going on here? Lina asked, clearly getting frustrated.   
  
What do you mean, Lina? Xellos asked innocently.   
  
What are you doing here, why are you telling this girl about us, and why did you want Zel and Amelia to come with me and Gourry when we left Seyruun? Lina demanded, ticking the points off on her fingers as she spoke.   
  
What I'm doing here is talking to Faith-chan, and I'm telling her about you because I rather enjoy telling her tales of my friends, Xellos replied, grinning sweetly.   
  
Zel scoffed. I don't think that Mazoku can have friends.   
  
Of course we can! Xellos declared. After all, what are friends other than people who you enjoy spending time with and whom you share experiences with?   
  
Mazoku can enjoy things? Amelia asked, seeming confused. But I thought that happy emotions and stuff made you sick? Xellos nodded slowly, as if he were debating on how to answer her question.   
  
Well, half the time, the emotions raging in this group are much less than happy. Especially when I'm around, the priest added with a smirk at Zelgadis, So in that, I do very much enjoy being around you all. However, he continued when angry glares were pointed in his direction, Though I cannot speak for all Mazoku, I can appreciate traits like loyalty, bravery...and others that you all possess. There was a stunned silence, which Faith finally broke.   
  
The world is never as black and white as it seems, she said with a smirk to no one in particular. Gourry scratched his head.   
  
But the world doesn't seem black and white, it's got lots of pretty colors all over the place, he said. Lina bashed him over the head, Zel and Amelia sighed, and Faith giggled at him. Zelgadis turned his attention to Faith.   
  
he asked in a low tone, Did Xellos give you any information that was crucial to finding or completing my cure that I couldn't have given you? Faith thought for a moment before replying, her usually merry eyes looking quite serious for once.   
  
I can't say what you do or do not know, but Xellos did tell me something that was essential to making the spell work properly. I can't say for sure that you did not know this information, but my instinct tells me that you wouldn't have, she finally answered. Zelgadis seemed taken aback.   
  
Did he put you up to telling me that? he asked in a whisper. Faith shook her head.   
  
I can understand why you don't trust Xellos, or maybe even me; but what I have told you is the truth.   
  
What is this mysterious piece of information that Xellos told you? Zel demanded.   
  
I can't say, Faith replied. Before the brown-haired man could protest, she held up her hand. I know that's not a very satisfying answer; but the fact is that the spell worked and you're human again. So what difference does it make? Zel did not look pleased, but decided to drop it. For now, anyway.   
  
You still haven't told us why you wanted Zel and Amelia to come with me and Gourry, Xellos, Lina said, tapping her foot impatiently.   
  
Well, I have a job for you all, and I needed to get you to a secure place before I could tell you. This cave is shielded so that no one can listen in, and set up so that no one can enter it on any plane without Faith realizing it, the Mazoku replied, being uncharacteristically serious.   
  
How did you know we'd come here? Amelia asked. Xellos smiled broadly again.   
  
Zelgadis-san is incredibly predictable and suspicious minded. I knew he would want to come here and see if I had been telling him the truth, the priest replied. Zelgadis growled low in his throat, and Xellos chuckled at him. You know, you're not quite as threatening now that you've lost the rest of yourself, Xellos said, still grinning. Amelia put her hand on Zels' arm to try and calm him. Lina crossed her arms and sighed, used to Xellos' attempts to bait Zelgadis.   
  
Ok Xellos, so what's this job? she asked. There were times she simply didn't know what to make of the purple haired priest or his motives. Well, actually, most of the time she didn't know what to make of them; but she ventured to guess she knew about as much as any human could.   
  
Someone very important has been kidnapped, and is in great danger, Xellos finally said. I will guide you along the way.   
  
Why should you care? Lina asked. And why should we care? Xellos gave a dry, humorless laugh.   
  
Let's just say that you do have a reason to care, he said.   
  
Lina demanded.   
  
Why do you need our help to save whoever it is? Gourry asked. I thought you were pretty strong all by yourself?   
  
And for that matter, Amelia asked thoughtfully, Who is it?   
  
Sore wa himitsu desu, Xellos announced, to everyone's dismay. Lina noticed, though, that for once, the priest did not seem delighted to be withholding information from them.   
  
_Xellos has been acting very out of character lately,_' she mused. _Whatever is going on, it's enough to get a Mazoku upset. So it's probably something worth investigating. And I don't think he would say that we have reason to care unless he meant it..._' her thoughts trailed off, and she looked back at the priest, smiling his usual smile again, chatting idly with Faith. Alright, Xellos, we'll go, she said, barely glancing around at the others. But this better not be a trick, or I'll Dragon Slave your ass right back to Wolf Pack Island.   
  
Ne, Lina-san, would I trick you all? Xellos asked.   
  
came a chorus of five voices, as Faith even chimed in, though she still had a grin on her face while everyone else basically glowered at the Mazoku.   


  
* * *  


  
Shortly, six people set out on the trail. Faith had decided that she wanted to join the group. Lina had asked her about her duties at the cave, but she pointed out that people rarely ever came to visit her there. In fact, Xellos-san and Zelgadis-san have been the first people to visit me in a long time, she sighed. I think most people have forgotten about my poor cave, she added with a pout.   
  
The forest trail was fairly narrow, but wide enough for two to walk abreast. As they walked, they chatted idly. No one but Xellos noticed cold blue eyes following them from the bushes, and the Mazoku felt no desire to inform the others at the moment. However, after they had been walking for almost two hours and the mysterious shadow had not tired of following them, he decided he might as well inform the others.   
  
Ano, Lina-san, Xellos called up to the red-head in the front. Lina turned back to face the priest.   
  
What is it, Xellos? she asked.   
  
Well, I don't know if you're interested, but someone has been following us for the past few hours, he announced, and a startled rustling was heard from the bushes. Immediately, Lina gathered energy in her hands and the people between her and the bushes in question dived for cover.   
  
she cried, letting loose the spell. Just before it incinerated the bushes, though, a figured leapt out of the way, landing by Zelgadis and Amelia, who were still crouched on the ground for cover. The friends all turned to see who this intruder was, and their eyes met an unexpected sight.   
  
A young woman stood there, half crouched in a defensive posture, ice blue eyes darting around, as if analyzing everything around her. Her raven-black hair fell in waves to the middle of her back, contrasting sharply with her cold eyes and pale skin. She was clothed in loose pants of black fabric tucked into low-heeled black boots that came to just above her ankles, and a short-sleeved tunic of deep purple trimmed with black girdled around her waist with a black leather belt that had a sheathed dagger tucked into it. Completing her outfit was a long black cape lined with a deep bluish-purple material, held at her neck by a silver clasp with a large garnet set into it.   
  
Who are you? Lina demanded, her fiery red eyes meeting the icy blue ones of the stranger. Suddenly, a crashing noise came from the trees above Lina, and the red-head barely had time to look up before a dark form crashed down on top of her. Gourry drew his sword and Zelgadis and Amelia both gathered energy for spells, watching both the two strangers in front of them and the forest around them in case of another attack. The second intruder leapt off of Lina's now prostrate form and landed lithely next to the first stranger.   
  
Like the first stranger, this second one was also female. She had golden-amber hair, streaked through with natural highlights of a crimson red that resembled fresh blood. Eyes of pale lavender-blue peered out from her pale-skinned face, sizing up everyone in the clearing. She wore dark blue leggings, covered to her knees by dark brown boots. She also wore a tunic the same color as her leggings, trimmed in crimson. A brown belt held a short-sword at her side, though the weapon was mostly concealed by the midnight blue cloak she wore, clasped at her throat by a sizable sapphire.   
  
All right, Lina growled dangerously, picking herself up from the ground and turning her blazing eyes at the two taller women, Who are you and what in the name of L-sama do you think you're doing? Gourry backed away from Lina, and Zel and Amelia got out from behind the two strange women. They didn't want to get caught in the blast of any incoming fireballs. Then, another voice broke in.   
  
Amber? Raven? Is that you? Faith asked, stepping forward for the first time. Lina froze in obvious shock as the three women turned to face each other and broke out into joyful grins, embracing each other like long-lost friends. Zel and Amelia stared at each other and shrugged. Gourry appeared to be completely confused. Xellos was grinning his usual grin. Lina looked about ready to explode.   
  
Would somebody mind explaining just what is going on? Lina bellowed, glaring dangerously at Faith and her two friends.   
  
Oh, I'm sorry! the strawberry-blonde said as she turned to face the rest of her party. she said, indicating Lina and her friends in turn, Is Lina Inverse. That tall man back there is Gourry Gabriev. Those two over there are Zelgadis Greywers and Amelia wil Tesla de Seyruun. And this is Xellos. Everyone, these are my friends, Amber and Raven, she said, indicating the black-haired woman and the golden-haired one, respectively. Lina glowered.   
  
So why were your friends following us; and why did she, Lina said, pointing an accusatory finger at Raven, Jump on my HEAD!? Raven bowed her head slightly.   
  
I'm sorry about that, she said. We didn't know you were friends of Faith. Amber nodded, her dark bangs fluttering in front of her eyes for a moment.   
  
We thought that you had kidnapped her, she added, somewhat sheepishly. Lina buried her face in her hands.   
  
Why would you think something like that? It's not like we dragged her kicking and screaming, Lina muttered into her hands.   
  
Amber said, I know we haven't been in to talk to Faith in almost ten years, but we watch over the Mystics Cave often, and we have never seen her leave her cave. So when we saw her leaving in the company of a large group, with a Mazoku no less, we got worried, she concluded with a nasty glance towards Xellos, who looked a bit surprised for a moment, then recovered and grinned at her.   
  
Delighted to make your acquaintance, the priest said to the women with a slight bow. They glowered at him. Faith looked slightly insulted. Lina guessed it was because her choice in friends was being questioned, but she decided to ignore it for the moment.   
  
Anyway, we were worried, so we followed you to see where you were you were going and such, Raven said.   
  
Then that Mazoku spotted me, and we were forced out of hiding, Amber finished, still glaring at the grinning Xellos.   
  
Well, now that that's all cleared up, shall we get moving now? Xellos said.   
  
_He's in an awful rush to get wherever it is we're going,_' Lina thought, casting a sidelong glance at the purple-haired priest. Ok, let's go, she said, ushering everyone along. This can be discussed as we walk. Amber looked none-too-pleased to be taking orders from someone, but Faith smiled at her and patted her friends' shoulder as she walked past.   
  
Lina is a good leader, and her friends follow her, Faith said quietly to her friends. If you want to come along with me, then relax and go with the flow. Her temper is worse than yours, Amber, she added with a wink and a grin. Thankfully, Lina was out of earshot of that last comment, or else Faith might have found herself on the wrong end of a fireball. Amber smiled slightly and chuckled, while Raven just shook her head in amusement. Suddenly, the three women became aware of a smaller figure dropping back to walk with them.   
  
Hello Amelia, Faith said with a smile. The princess returned the smile and glanced at Amber and Raven.   
  
Hello. Ummm, if you don't mind my asking, how do you all know each other? she asked in typical Amelia blunt fashion.   
  
Oh, Amber and Raven used to come up to my cave all the time when they were younger, and we'd play together, Faith said with a grin and a shrug, patting her shorter friends on the shoulders as they chuckled as only old friends do.   
  
Now we watch the cave, when we don't have much else better to do, Raven said. Guarding it, as it were. But being inside that cave makes me and Amber both very uncomfortable now, so we don't stop in to see Faith that much, she said as she shot an apologetic smile at her friend. Faith grinned back as if to say that it was ok, no hard feelings.   
  
Oh, ok, Amelia said with a nod, looking thoughtful. She turned to Amber and Raven. How did you know that Xellos-san was a Mazoku? she asked them. We traveled with him for a long time, and the only one who figured out that he was Mazoku was Gourry-san. Well, and Lina-san too, but only after he dropped his act in front of her. Amber shrugged.   
  
It's just something I've been able to do for a long time, she said. Mazoku have a certain feel to them, different than humans, just as humans are different than dragons. I can pick up on the differences, if they're strong enough.  
  
As the four women chatted, the now larger party continued on it's way southeast. Zelgadis and Gourry had struck up some conversation, and Lina decided to try again to get some information from Xellos, though she knew it wasn't likely. She slowed her pace, letting Gourry and Zel take point, with Amelia, Faith, Amber, and Raven bringing up the rear of the group. Xellos was walking quietly along in the middle, though there was still a good distance separating him and either of the two groups walking along the trail. Lina fell into stride next to him.   
  
she said in a quiet voice, What is this all about? Who got kidnapped? The priest gave a small sigh.   
  
I'm sorry Lina, I still can't tell you, he said. To Lina's shock, he actually sounded genuinely apologetic.   
  
Well, can you at least tell me where we're going? she asked. Xellos thought about it for a moment.   
  
There is a city southeast of here called Vlaston. That is where we are headed.   
  
Xellos looked at Lina for a moment, then shook his head to say that he couldn't answer that question either. Ok, then what is it that has you so upset? Lina asked.   
  
What do you mean, Lina-san? he asked, his face a mask. He looked as though he didn't have any idea what Lina was talking about; but Lina knew better.   
  
Come off it, Xellos, she said, still keeping her voice quiet, We've known you too long now. You yourself called us your friends, and as we have all had to learn the hard way at one point or another, you can't fully hide these kinds of things from your friends. Xellos turned to her and opened his eyes in honest surprise for a moment, then returned his face to it's normal smiling mask, and gave a small laugh.   
  
I really do admire you, Lina-san, he said, shaking his head and laughing. Lina couldn't help but smile at him. However, he didn't say anything else, and Lina figured she wouldn't get any more specific information out of him. She decided to change tracks and ask him another question that had been bothering her for a bit.   
  
Xellos, can Mazoku feel positive emotions? Do you feel like humans do? she asked, her voice only a bit louder now. Still, it somehow carried and got the attention of the other six members of their party, and they all altered their pace to get in closer to the Mazoku to hear his response. It was a question that had rested on the minds of each of them at one point or another. Faith seemed especially eager to hear his response, as she walked up to him and followed only inches behind, occasionally stepping on his heels for added effect. Xellos sighed and shook his head, shrugging slightly, as if in surrender.   
  
All right, this one I'll answer, he said with a grin, But not now, he added. Displeased noises came from everyone, and Faith was even so bold as to reach up and tug sharply on a lock of the tricksters' hair. He chuckled, and glanced around at the glowers directed at him. I need some time to think of a good way to explain it, he said defensively, It's not something that translates easily into human terms. By the time we make camp for the night, I think I'll have it worked out though.   
  
The group walked on in relative peace through the afternoon and evening until it grew too dark for them to see without the use of Light spells. They found a small clearing and built up a fire. huddling close in around it for warmth. Well, everyone except Xellos, who say contentedly beneath a tree. After an hour or so, Amber and Raven decided to get some sleep, and moved off to the side of the fire to lie down. Then Faith remembered the question Xellos had promised to answer.   
  
Ok Xellos, come on, you promised to explain! Faith said, grinning brightly at the Mazoku, motioning him over to the fire. Zelgadis snorted.   
  
This I have to hear, he muttered. Through his sarcastic comments, though, the young shaman was actually interested in what Xellos had to say. The priest took a deep breath as he came to sit by the fire with the other seven travelers. His usual grin was pulled a bit thin, and he looked tired.   
  
Indeed I did promise, he said, settling down and putting on a thoughtful expression. Well, first off, most Mazoku do feel things much like humans do, only for very different reasons. While humans feel sickened looking at a battlefield, Mazoku get a joyful rush, much like humans get walking onto a fairground. However, if a Mazoku were to walk onto a fairground, full of happy humans, they would feel ill. I'm sure you are all basically familiar with that idea, correct? he asked, looking around at the faces around the campfire. They all nodded, even Gourry who still somehow didn't seem like he understood even this most basic idea.   
  
Now then, he continued, As I said earlier, some Mazoku can appreciate traits such as loyalty and bravery; and it does somewhat approximate your human conception of friendship, he finished.   
  
So do you really consider us your friends? Amelia asked. Xellos faltered for a moment, then got his composure back.   
  
I have come to appreciate many of the traits that I have seen in all of you, he finally said with a smirk. For a moment, though his smile was his usual plastered on grin, it somehow seemed less forced to those who knew the Mazoku well enough. Then another question popped into Amelia's mind.   
  
Can Mazoku feel love, too? she asked. Xellos raised his finger and shook it at her slightly, somehow winking through his closed eyes.   
  
Sore wa himitsu desu! he said to the princess. Disappointed sighs and groans were heard everyone around the campfire. Since no more information seemed to be forthcoming from the Mazoku, the travelers laid down one by one around the fire. Lina, Gourry, Zel, and Amelia stayed close together. Faith decided to stay between her two groups of friends, curling up by the fire between Amber and Raven and Lina and her crew.   
  
Xellos backed away from the fire, preferring to sit in the shadows beneath the tree. He was not a happy Mazoku at the moment, despite the smile that was pasted across his face. For the first time in almost a thousand years, a part of him was wishing that his master had not created him to be as he was.   
  
Greater Beastmaster Zellas was a shrewd woman, probably one of the most intelligent of all of Lord Ruby Eyes' generals. When she decided to create her general priest, she made a judgment call that startled all of the other generals and their respective generals and priests. She did not want to instill simple mindless obedience, or a forced, borderline obsessive loyalty into her general priest. Neither of these traits would allow her minion to make good split second decisions when she was not there to watch over him. If he was mindless, he could not make any decisions of his own, and he might well end up getting himself killed. If he had a forced loyalty to her, it would mean not only a high-maintenance minion, but would also usually either lead to the probability of irrational judgment calls, or the possibility of having the forced loyalty broken or overpowered.   
  
So the great Beastmaster had decided to take a calculated gamble. She created her general priest as a being capable of True Loyalty, a wolf-like loyalty to her, a pack mentality. Xellos had been allowed to develop his own loyalties to his master, and this had led to him becoming not only the most faithful of all the generals, but also to his being the most clever; and since he was given the power of both general and priest, he was also the strongest.   
  
However, because Xellos was capable of True Loyalty, that meant that he would be able to form loyalties to people other than his master. Of course, both he and Zellas knew that Xellos' first loyalty would always be to his master; Zellas could know her servants' thoughts and feelings at all times, and could also tell if he was trying to hide something from her (which never really happened). Xellos had chosen his loyalty to his master, and he had never regretted that; but it worried him that he could form loyalties to others as well. Not because he feared betraying his master, but because these loyalties opened the door for him to form almost Human friendships. And he had formed friendships. Much as he had tried to deny it, he had allowed himself to get close enough to Lina and her group. Even the strange child Faith had somehow managed to earn a kind of friendship from him.   
  
He hated the friendships he had formed. He didn't hate the people; but he hated the fear he felt, the worry about them getting killed, the slight pang of guilt he felt when he used them more than usual. And now, things had gotten even worse...   
  
Xellos thought long into the night about the current problem before he decided that it was pointless to dwell on things...for the moment...   


  
* * *  


  
The days passed and the troupe traveled further and further into the southeast. Amber and Raven were not fitting in well for the most part. More than a few fireballs had been thrown around, primarily between Lina and Amber. Both of the two black magic sorceresses preferred the position of leader, and neither wanted to back down. Lina, of course, had Gourry, Zel, and Amelia to boss around, and Xellos would usually shadow them, making his usual mischief. Raven, however, was the only one of the troupe who would follow Amber before Lina. Faith felt torn between her two groups of friends, so she would try and keep things calm between Lina and Amber. However, after the strawberry-blonde had been thoroughly toasted by a combination Fireball and Flare Arrow when she tried to get between the feuding sorceresses, she all but gave up on trying to make peace.   
  
Xellos was, of course, having a ball. He didn't seem to care too much for Amber and Raven; possibly due in part to Raven's habit of insulting Mazoku in general, and him in particular. So at every chance he got, he'd say those lovely little things that he knew would set the sorceresses off at each other, helping them along a bit, as it were. Being a manipulative self-serving bastard had it's perks, Xellos decided, as he trailed along behind the feuding women, drinking up their pain, anger, and frustration. He was feeling much more like his usual self, though there was still an unpleasant tickle at the back of his mind. He did his best to ignore it.   
  
came the harsh cry from just up ahead. Xellos was snapped out of his musings just in time to see Amber jump cat-like out of the way of the spell, and to realize that the fireball was now headed right at him. Before even his Mazoku reflexes could react, the red ball impacted, charring him instantly. Coughing out a puff of smoke, he grinned happily as he fell over. Lina paid him no mind as she tried to throw another Fireball at Amber, who was readying her own Flare Arrow. Zelgadis looked irritated, but he wasn't stupid enough to get in the middle of all this. Amelia and Gourry both wore worried expressions, though Gourry was secretly happy that at least Lina wasn't trying to fry HIM for once. Raven was watching the whole scene with a kind of aloofness, while Faith tore her hair out, desperate to get her two friends away from each others' throats.   
  
The dueling sorceresses loosed their spells simultaneously, and to the dismay of Lina's friends, they were headed on a collision course. Before they could impact (and probably char everyone in the troupe with the inevitable ensuing explosion), though, Raven chanted something and loosed her own spell into the fray.   
  
Freeze Arrow! she said, and the bolt of ice leapt from her grip to intercept the colliding fire spells. A small explosion erupted from the center, since the ice had not been enough to totally overpower the double fire spells; but at least no one in the clearing was blackened. Raven turned to Amber, who was poised in a defensive position facing Lina. This is ridiculous, the amber-haired woman commented to her friend. Amber nodded.   
  
And pointless, the raven-haired sorceress agreed, leaping out of the bushes she'd landed in when avoiding Lina's Fireball and landing neatly next to Raven. Faith looked worried, glancing back and forth between Amber and Raven and Lina. Finally, Amber turned to face Faith. I think it's probably best if we left this company, Faith, the dark-haired sorceress said. Are you going to come with me and Raven or stay with these...people, she said, casting angry and irritated glances at Lina and Xellos.   
  
I'm going to keep going with Lina-san and her party, Faith said, still nervously waiting for the fiery sorceress to explode again about something. I have reasons of my own for traveling with them. You go back, I'm sure we'll meet up again later or something. Amber did not look pleased with the situation in general, but decided not to make any comments that might spark another fight. She wasn't in the mood for this stupidity at the moment.   
  
Suit yourself, Faith-chan. Hopefully Raven and I will meet up with you again soon, once you're not with such a...big...party. With that, Amber and Raven turned and walked back up the trail they'd been following, both of them going just slightly out of their way to step on the crispy Mazoku who was still lying in the middle of the trail. As they walked past, Xellos grinned.   
  
he sighed happily. Faith went over to help him up as Lina stalked back to Zel and Amelia and Gourry, grumbling about egocentric sorceresses who couldn't just follow others quietly. Wisely, nobody decided to comment on her complaint. Once Xellos had been hauled back to his feet, the group started back down the trail again. In a matter of hours, they reached a small inn where they decided to stay the night. After Lina and Gourry and Amelia had thoroughly cleaned out the pantries, the six travelers went upstairs to their respective bedrooms to rest up for the rest of their journey.   


  
* * *  


  
Two days later, they entered the city of Vlaston. It wasn't an overly large city, and it looked as though the people who lived there didn't care very much to keep it clean. The buildings were mostly covered with layers of dust or grime, and there were no bright colors to be seen anywhere. In fact, the only colors that the travelers saw were the dull brown of the dirt roads, the gray of dust-covered walls, and some drab greens here and there where a sickly tree tried desperately to survive.   
  
What a depressing place, Amelia muttered, voicing the thought that was running through pretty much everyone's mind.   
  
Ok Xellos, we're here, Lina said, turning to face the Mazoku with a hard gleam in her eye, Now stop avoiding the question and tell us what we're doing in this gloomy place. The Mazoku still wore his normal cheery expression, but when he spoke, his voice sounded slightly strained.   
  
Come with me, he said, leading them deeper into the city. The other five looked at each other and shrugged before following the purple-haired priest. He wound his way through the dark and twisted paths of the city, passing by it's grubby inhabitants. The people of Vlaston barely looked up at the travelers as they passed, keeping their heads down and staring at the street.   
  
What's with everybody? Amelia asked, Why do they all dress in gray and walk around staring at their feet? Zelgadis shrugged, but moved a little closer to Amelia. He didn't trust these people, there was something strange about this whole place, and he wanted to be able to defend the princess in case of attack. Lina was also on the alert; and Faith, being unarmed, had worked her way to the center of the group and was glancing around nervously. Gourry had his hand on the hilt of his sword, wishing it were his Sword of Light. This place gave him the creeps.   
  
At last, Xellos stooped in front of a red brick building. It was a small, drab looking place, but compared to the rest of the monochromatic city, it was an almost bright blotch of color. Lina raised her eyebrows and looked at the Mazoku priest.   
  
This is the place? she asked skeptically. The tiny shack looked barely big enough to have two rooms in it; but Xellos nodded, seeming very serious. His usual smile was gone from his face and his still-closed eyes were pulled into an expression of determination. Xellos, we still don't even know what it is we're facing, or who it is we're trying to help, Lina muttered. Xellos didn't say anything, but reached out and opened the door of the building. It creaked open, revealing nothing but darkness within. A wave of unease seemed to pour out from the open doorway, and the friends couldn't help but group a little closer together. Without looking back at them, Xellos walked in through the opening. Lina wasn't pleased with this one bit, but she figured she hadn't come this far to stop now; so she steeled her nerves and followed Xellos through the doorway. Gourry, Faith, Amelia, and Zelgadis came in after them, fighting off the growing feelings of danger and fear.   
  
After Zelgadis had stepped through the doorway, Xellos quickly reached out and shut the door behind him. The room was suddenly plunged into pitch blackness, until the red gem on top of Xellos' staff began to glow, granting some small illumination to the room.   
  
Ok, this has gone far enough, Xellos! Lina said.   
  
You're quite right, Lina-san, the priest replied.   
  
What's going on? Where are we? Zelgadis demanded, standing protectively close to Amelia. Faith was standing close to Gourry, looking like she was trying very hard not to die of fright. The whole building seemed to radiate terror. For a moment, Xellos felt a pang of guilt for bringing his friends into this; but he quickly crushed the feeling and turned to answer Lina and Zelgadis.   
  
This place is a gateway, Xellos explained. It leads to the realm of a Mazoku named Sankuro.   
  
Oh wonderful, Zelgadis grumbled, glowering. Xellos ignored him and continued on.   
  
He has taken a prisoner. We're here to try and change that, Xellos said. He paused a moment, then opened his eyes ever so slightly, the red light from his staff glinting off his amethyst eyes. And if Sankuro happens to get killed in the process, that's his own bad luck. Lina and her friends couldn't help but shiver at the expression on the Mazoku's face. Even Faith, who normally didn't seem to be bothered much by Xellos' moods, shrank back slightly.   
  
But...who are we rescuing? Gourry asked, scratching his head. Xellos tightened his grip on his staff, and his amethyst eyes grew, if possible, even harder. His voice remained level though, as he finally replied to the question.   
  
Like I said, it's someone who you have a personal interest in seeing rescued. An old friend, he said. Faith thought she heard the wood creaking on his staff as his fingers pressed into it with almost enough pressure to crack it. Very softly, Faith heard Amelia whisper from behind her.   
  
Silence filled the dark room for a moment before Xellos uttered the quiet response.   
  
Filia Ul Copt.  
  
  
  
End Notes: Ok, I'm sorry if Xellos seems a tad OOC, but parts of this chapter just gave me headaches, so no flames please. Also, this is my story and a slightly alternate univerise, I guess, so no flames about how I'm setting up Mazoku emotions please, this is simply how *I* see things and how I need them to be for my story to work. I HAVE seen all of the series (repeatedly ^_^), so I know some stuff doesn't QUITE fit (Like since Xellos says he's NOT Lina's friend, to Filia....but I figure that after traveling with them all through Try, SOMETHING could have changed). Constructive criticism is welcome, though. Anyhoo, please review. ^_^


	4. ...And violence ensued

AN: Ohhh, look, a chapter that ISN'T chapter 3! Sorry about the numbering issue, I'm not sure how that happened....and frankly I'm just too dern lazy to fix it. Anyhoo, ummm...   
Ok, be warned, violence and insanity ensues within. (And there was much rejoicing; yea.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers, yada yada yada.   
  


* Chapter * 4 *  


The friends were stunned. They had all been wondering who could possibly have been kidnapped, but none of them had dreamed that it would be the Ryuuzoku priestess.   
  
Faith asked in a small, surprised voice, Wasn't she the golden dragon who helped you all to defeat Darkstar? Everyone except Xellos shot her a surprised glance, and she flushed slightly under their stares. I've heard about the battle, she muttered, glancing at the floor.   
  
But why would anyone want to kidnap Filia-san? Amelia asked. Xellos shook his head.   
  
I don't really know, he said.   
  
But you must have some theories, Lina said, watching the Mazoku through slitted eyes. This situation kept getting more and more confusing.   
  
I have, the priest said, nodding slightly. But now is not the best time to share them. Right now, our priority is getting back that dragon girl. His teeth were gritted slightly, and Lina figured that this must be why he was so grumpy lately. The purple haired Mazoku and the golden blonde Ryuuzoku did not get along at all.   
  
Wait a minute, Gourry said, looking thoughtful. Lina braced herself for a moment of stupidity. You and Filia don't like each other. So why are you trying to save her?   
  
_Wow,_' Lina thought, _An actual intelligent question, there may be hope for him yet. But he has a good point..._' Xellos smirked almost reflexively as he held up his finger and winked at the swordsman.   
  
Sore wa himitsu desu, he said. Now, can we get on with this? he asked, his regular mask of cheerfulness back in place. Only Faith noticed the slight tension in his smile. Slowly, Amelia nodded.   
  
If Filia-san is in trouble, we should help her, even if we don't know Xellos-san's reasons, the princess said, For the sake of Justice and Friendship! Zelgadis sighed and shook his head slightly. He ran his fingers through his dark brown hair, then he spoke.   
  
I guess Amelia is right. I don't trust Xellos, but if Filia is in trouble, we should probably try and help her. Besides, he added with a shrug, We're already here. Gourry nodded his agreement and turned to look at Lina. The flame-haired sorceress sighed and shrugged.   
  
Ok, let's get going, she said. But let me remind you, Xellos, she added, getting close to the Mazoku priest, almost nose to nose with him, If this is a trick, you are gonna be on the wrong end of a Dragon Slave. Xellos held up his hands and grinned his cocky little half smile.   
  
Ne, come on now Lina, let's just get on with this, shall we? the trickster said. Lina backed away and nodded slightly.   
  
Faith, are you coming, or do you want to stay behind? This could get pretty dangerous, Lina said, turning to the taller woman. Faith shook her head.   
  
I'm coming, she said quickly. I'll just stick close to Xellos and try to keep out of the way, she added. Lina nodded.   
  
Ok, Xellos, how do we get there? Lina asked the smiling Mazoku.   
  
And what do we do once we're in? Zelgadis asked, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword. At the moment, he was very much grateful that recovering his human body hadn't affected his ability to cast spells, and had not reduced his skill with his sword, even if his sheer strength and speed had been diminished.   
  
I can get us there through this gateway. Once inside, we have to make our way to the dungeons, get Filia, then get back to the point at which we enter his realm. Then I can get us back, Xellos said. Lina twitched slightly in irritation.   
  
Oh, is that all, she muttered, Just waltz in, grab Filia and go? Xellos chuckled.   
  
Well, I'm sure it won't be quite as simple as that, he admitted, scratching the back of his head, But that's the basic extent of it! Everyone suddenly felt a whole lot more worried about this mission.   


  
* * *  


  
Led by the dim glow of Xellos' staff, the friends wound their way across the room until they reached what they figured must be the back wall. Xellos reached out with his staff and touched the glowing gem against the panel. A low whooshing sound filled the air, and by the red light of the staff, they saw what looked like a doorway opening. Xellos had donned a serious expression when he turned around to look at them all.   
  
Through here, he said, motioning for Lina to go in, And don't use a Light spell. Just walk forward and keep walking. Lina shrugged mentally.   
  
_Why not,_' she thought, _Might as well just rush in headfirst. Hasn't gotten me killed yet._' The red-head walked forward and passed through the dark opening. Gourry followed Lina in, drawing his sword as he stepped into the doorway. Amelia followed after Gourry, looking nervous; and Zelgadis followed her, glaring at Xellos and drawing his sword as he passed the Mazoku. Faith followed close on Zelgadis' heels, her arms crossed tightly across her chest in a closed, defensive posture. After the young woman entered the dark doorway, Xellos followed her in, turning back only for a moment to shut the portal behind him. Facing back into the black passageway, he followed the comparatively bright blotch that was the white-clad figure of Faith, illuminated by the glow of his staff. The six travelers pushed their way through the thick blackness until finally they spied a dim light ahead. Lina picked up her pace, and the rest of them followed suit, jogging through the blackness until they came out into the source of the dim light.   
  
Lina found herself in a large, stone room with a high, cathedral-like ceiling. Stone pillars stretched up to the heights of the room, and a number of candles and torches lined the walls, providing the only light for the huge room.   
  
Where are we? Amelia asked, looking around in wonder.   
  
This is Sankuro's realm, said Xellos as he stepped out of the gateway, the portal closing behind him.   
  
So now where do we go? Faith asked, looking around and trying to figure out which way the dungeons might be.   
  
This way, Xellos said, walking off towards the far right wall. He led them through a doorway and into a long, winding passageway, twisting and turning and branching off in various places. They walked for about fifteen minutes before Lina turned to ask Xellos something.   
  
Ne, Xellos, are you sure this is the way to the dungeon? she asked. The corridors all looked the same to her, and she was starting to get worried about finding their way back.   
  
Nope, not really, replied the Mazoku cheerfully, receiving a loud complaint from everyone, But standing around in that chamber all day waiting for Sankuro's minions to come and give us trouble wouldn't be very productive, now would it?   
  
Not really, Lina grumbled in response, It would just be good to know that we're going in the right direction, that's all.   
  
I think we are, Faith said quietly. Everyone turned to stare at her, and she blushed slightly. Just a gut feeling, that's all, she muttered, staring at the ground.   
  
Trust in woman's intuition, Lina said, winking at the older woman, causing Faith to break out into a dazzling grin.   
  
the strawberry-blonde said, still grinning. They continued on through the labyrinth of corridors, until they came to a door at which they all paused. It was different from the other doors they had passed, large and heavy looking with a number of locks on it.   
  
Well this looks promising, Lina said, investigating the door closely and beginning to chant a fireball spell.   
  
Lina-san, don't fireball it, Amelia said nervously.   
  
Why not? the sorceress demanded.   
  
Well, it's just that I think it might draw attention to us, and since we're in the middle of unfriendly territory, I don't think it'd be a good idea, that's all, she replied. Lina sighed and nodded, admitting that Amelia was probably right.   
  
In that case, Zel, you think you can pick these locks? Lina asked the brown-haired man. Zel nodded slowly.   
  
I think so, he said, approaching the door carefully. He knelt, took out some tools he'd stashed in his cloak, and set to work. A few minutes later, he sat back on his heels, looking very satisfied as he surveyed the open locks. He then stood and backed away to stand with the others.   
  
Who's going to open it? Faith asked, edging behind Xellos. Everyone looked around at each other.   
  
Lina said, pushing the blonde towards the door, You can do it.   
  
Why me!? he asked, looking at the door uneasily.   
  
Because you're the best person for the job! Lina retorted, pushing him towards the door again. The swordsman looked nervous, but he sighed and reached out a hand to pull the door open anyway. He tugged on the door, but it didn't want to open. Zelgadis moved to help his friend, but even the added strength of the shaman wasn't enough. For a moment, Zel found himself wishing for his Chimera strength. Lina and Amelia and Faith finally joined in helping the boys, and lastly, even Xellos helped. With the combined strength of all of them, the door finally creaked open. When they stepped back in front of the now open doorway, though, they froze in terror. Even Xellos dropped his smile mask in shock.   
  
They had apparently chosen the correct door, since in the background, they could make out a small cell that held a white and pink clad blonde figure that could only be Filia Ul Copt, lying apparently unconscious on the floor. Her cloak and dress were dirty and torn, her hair was matted, and she didn't hold the same aura of proud confidence she usually carried; but it was Filia. However, it was not the terrible sight of what had happened to their Ryuuzoku friend which froze the travelers in their tracks. It was the huge man who loomed right in front of them, just inside the doorway.   
  
He had deep green hair, so dark it was almost black, that flowed down to his shoulder blades. With his smooth features, pale skin, and black eyes that burned and smoldered as he looked over the intruders, the man was strikingly handsome, yet had a feel about him that made almost everyone's stomachs twist in terrified knots.   
  
_L-sama!_' Lina thought, staring at the man, _He's almost as big as Gaav!_' Truly, the man was almost as tall as the now-dead Demon Dragon King; but he was not as bulky, he was built thinner, his movements seemed more graceful. All in all, a rather deadly seeming man.   
  
Xellos. I didn't expect to see you here, the green haired man said, his voice sweeping around the hall like a velvet curtain.   
  
I had hoped you wouldn't see me here either, Sankuro. But here we are anyway, Xellos replied, his smooth tenor voice holding a dangerously icy edge.   
  
So it seems, Sankuro nodded. Very well, the tall Mazoku sighed, clapping his hands. Suddenly, a group of about fifteen Mazoku phased in, surrounding the party.   
  
This cannot be good, Faith murmured, doing her best to hide in the middle of her friends. These Mazoku were not as powerful as Sankuro, but they were no weak opponents either. As the Mazoku began to close ranks on the friends, Lina, Amelia and Zelgadis let loose a barrage of spells.   
  
Elemekia Lance!   
  
Blam Blazer!   
  
Goz Vu Rou! They cast the spells in succession, each hitting one of the attacking Mazoku, but not killing them. The wounded Mazoku stumbled, but roared and charged again. Zelgadis growled. Gourry! Give me your sword! The blonde handed over the steel blade right away. Zelgadis chanted something under his breath. Astral Vine! he cried, and the blade glowed red. It will work against the Mazoku now! the shaman said, tossing the sword back to Gourry, who smiled in thanks.   
  
Meanwhile, Lina and Amelia were fighting off four of the Mazoku. Amelia wished she had time to cast Rah Tilt, but the monsters weren't letting up, and it was all she could do to throw Elemekia Lances and some smaller spells at them. Gourry and Zelgadis now battled against four Mazoku of their own. The shaman was throwing every spell he could think of at the creatures, while Gourry fought viciously with his now-enchanted blade. Right now, he was wishing more than ever for his Sword of Light.   
  
Faith was doing her best to help and to stay alive. Every now and then, she'd cast a shielding spell, protecting either herself or one of her comrades. Only one Mazoku seemed interested in keeping her occupied. Apparently she wasn't viewed as much of a threat. She wished she could perform an attack spell, but the few she knew would be too dangerous to use indoors, fighting in such close quarters. So she silently cursed to herself, dodging another attack and throwing up another protective shield.   
  
Xellos was apparently seen as a much greater threat, though, since six of the attacking Mazoku had circled him and broken him away from the rest of his companions. The purple-haired priest dropped into a fighting stance and opened his amethyst eyes to glare at his opponents, a smirk still planted on his face. He gave a small laugh at the creatures circling him.   
  
What's wrong? he asked them, eyes flashing dangerously and smirk widening, Are you afraid of little ol' me? With that, one of the monsters roared and charged the priest. Xellos swung his staff around, charging it with powerful dark lightning. When the wood impacted the creature's head, a wet sounding crack echoed around the hall, and the Mazoku fell to the ground, completely still. Xellos returned to his fighting stance and looked around at the remaining five Mazoku. Who's next? he asked cheerily.   
  
Unfortunately, no one else was doing quite as well as Xellos. Faith had been knocked out when she hadn't been able to cast a protective wall fast enough; and without the added protection from the strawberry-blonde, the others found themselves with an even tougher battle on their hands. Lina and Amelia had been able to dispatch two of their attackers, as had Zelgadis and Gourry; but they were all getting very tired, and their spells just didn't seem to be having any effect anymore. The enchantment on Gourry's blade had worn off as well. A few well-timed attacks from the Mazoku had knocked Amelia and Gourry into the wall, knocking them both out cold. Lina and Zel tried to keep fighting, but fatigue was taking its toll and their reflexes were getting dull. Soon, they too had been blasted back against the hard stone wall and landed in a heap with their friends.   
  
Now only Xellos remained to fight the eight remaining Mazoku, not including Sankuro, and he weighed his options. The priest knew that he was stronger than Sankuro, but Xellos was unsure if he'd be able to defeat the green-haired Mazoku here in Sankuro's own realm. The energy of the realm itself amplified Sankuro's powers, while limiting the powers of everyone else within the realm, save his own minions. Xellos could phase out and escape, either abandoning Lina and the rest, or coming back for them later. However, he didn't know how much the energy of this realm would affect his ability and accuracy in phasing, and phasing into a solid wall was both unpleasant and troublesome. He could allow himself to be captured, since it seemed as though Sankuro was more interested in taking prisoners at the moment, considering that the rest of his companions were still alive. Xellos also knew that Sankuro was arrogant to a fault, and would probably keep them all alive for the sheer purpose of gloating to them. Idly, the priest mused that the reason Sankuro had survived as long as he had was simply due to his hiding in his realm all the time.   
  
He decided to let himself be taken prisoner, since he was here to rescue that damned Ryuuzoku. If need be, he could always risk phasing out later. His mind made up, the priest allowed one of the lesser Mazoku to land a hit on him. Stumbling forward with the impact, another of the Mazoku took advantage of his being off balance and hit him hard in the chest, sending him slamming into the far wall. Xellos stood and fought again, but continued to allow a hit in every now and then.   
  
Finally, after being knocked around quite a bit and enjoying himself thoroughly being the masochist he is, one of the Mazoku cracked him hard across the back of his skull with a club charged with some strange energy. White pain blossomed in Xellos' head, and he fell to his knees. Another Mazoku slammed it's weapon, charged with the same energy, down on the priest's spine and Xellos collapsed to the stone floor, gasping. Dimly, Xellos was aware of Sankuro walking over and looking down at him. Amethyst eyes glared upward, the ever-present smirk apparent to the coal-black eyes that stared back down at him. Xellos wanted to make a smart ass remark about the green-haired Mazoku letting his minions do all the hard work for him; but before he could voice the thought, Sankuro gathered a ball of energy in his hands and shot it into the purple-haired Mazoku. And Xellos joined his companions in blackness.   
  
  
End Notes: Ok, I know Xellos doesn't usually help them fight the smaller battles, but it's rationalizable (hells, almost any action Xellos can take is rationalizable, somehow). I dunno if Mazoku pass out, but...well, now they can, so neener. *bops self on head* Okay, anyway... Read an review, as always....muahahaaa, I might have to wait longer between posting chapters (since I'm slowly running out of completed chapters to post, lol), unless I get enough reviews and such! *goes back to her little hidey-hole known as a dorm room and begins to write more*


	5. Enter the Dragon! (I think I should be s...

AN: Ye gods! Well, since y'all asked so nicely, here ye go! Ummm...let's see...I have no idea what to say. Oh, one quick thing: a lot of people have asked about Zelly-kun's disadvantages of losing his chimera form... He's slower and physically weaker...he's just human now, like Amelia, Lina, and Gourry. He's no worse off (physically or magically) than they are, so I'm not gonna single him out for difficulties in that area. However, this insane little author might have something diabolical planned for ALL our characters later on. MUAHAHAHAA!   
  
Disclaimer: In case I forgot to say it before, I don't own Slayers. MAN, I'm REALLY un-creative this morning... I can't even come up with one good smartass comment! What IS the world coming to?  
  


* Chapter * 5 *  


It was hours later before any of them stirred. Faith was the first to wake, and she looked around to get her bearings. She found herself inside a small cell with the unconscious forms of Zelgadis and the blonde woman who must be Filia. The room containing the cells was small, and had only three cells. One set in to the back wall, which was the one Faith herself was in, one set into the left wall and one in the right wall. Faith looked out between the bars of the cell and saw Lina, Gourry, and Amelia in the cell in the wall to her right, collapsed on the floor, all still unconscious. The cell in the wall to her left had only one occupant as far as she could see. She was at somewhat of a bad angle to see to the back of the cell, all she could make out was a few locks of purple hair from a figure who seemed to be chained to the back wall. By the look of the head that was drooping, Faith figured it must be Xellos and that he was unconscious as well.   
  
Oh well, better see if I can help at all, Faith muttered to herself. Over in the cell to her right, she thought she heard someone stirring; but at the moment, she was more concerned with seeing to the unconscious people in her own cell. Filia was apparently far more seriously injured than Zelgadis, so Faith set down to cast a major recovery spell on the golden dragon.   
  
As Faith worked on healing Filia, Amelia was stirring in her cell. With a pained groan, the young princess came awake, and became very much aware of a pounding pain in the back of her head. She tried to open her eyes and sit up, but it hurt so much that she had to cast a recovery spell on herself before she could even sit up. Her headache gone, the dark-haired princess sat up and took stock of the situation. After figuring out where everyone was, and sparing herself a moment to worry about Zelgadis, she set to work healing Lina and Gourry.   
  
Within a short while, everyone was conscious again except for Filia and Xellos. Filia was still being healed by Faith, and Xellos just did not look to be in good shape overall. Lina, Amelia and Gourry could see him all too well across the way, and he was a mess. A few open black rips were visible in his arms and chest, his face was beaten in, and he was chained up almost spread eagle against the back wall of his small cell.   
  
But, I thought Mazoku could heal pretty fast? Amelia said, worry filling her eyes. Lina, who was still nursing a small headache, also looked worried as she glanced over at Xellos.   
  
They can, usually, the red-head replied. So it's gotta be one of three things; one, he was hurt much worse than that and he has healed significantly already; two, the wounds were made with some kind of special weapon that makes the injuries take longer to heal; or three, some outside force is interfering with Xellos' healing ability. Their discussion was interrupted by a pained groan from the cell to their left.   
  
cried both the women as they immediately turned their attention to their Ryuuzoku friend. The blonde woman groaned again and sat up, looking around in confusion.   
  
Hmm... Wha... Who are you? Filia asked, looking warily at Faith, confusion, fear, and grogginess thickening her voice.   
  
It's alright Filia, she's a friend, said Zelgadis, casting a recovery spell on his wounded left arm. Filia looked at him and her expression of confusion only deepened; it was apparent that she didn't recognize Zel, and that she was rapidly getting more alarmed.   
  
And who are you? the golden dragon demanded, still sounding groggy as she searched under her skirts for her mace. When she discovered that her mace was gone, she became considerably more upset, and a golden tail with a pink bow tied near the end came shooting out from beneath her skirts, thrashing about and nearly knocking Faith into the wall. Zelgadis yelped and leapt out of the way of the appendage, tripping over Faith in the process and landing in a heap on the stone floor of the cell.   
  
Filia-san, it's us! Amelia called, looking through the bars at her friend. Through the haze of groggy confusion, Filia recognized the Seyruun princess and the fiery-haired sorceress beside her.   
  
Amelia? Lina? the Ryuuzoku asked, the haze finally clearing from her mind. She caught sight of the blonde swordsman in the cell with the other women. Turning back into her own cell, she looked at the brown haired man again.   
  
he told her, rubbing the side of his face where it had smashed into the stone floor. Filia gasped a little and looked as though she were about to ask a question when Zel cut her off, guessing at what the question was. I found the cure for the curse that was on me. This is what I'm supposed to look like. Faith made a small noise of indignation in her throat.   
  
You make it sound like you did all the work, she said in a half-teasing tone. Apparently, the young woman's sense of humor was not affected by being imprisoned by powerful Mazoku. Zelgadis simply sighed and shook his head slightly.   
  
And this is Faith. Like I tried to say before, she's a friend, the shaman said. Faith stuck out her hand to the Ryuuzoku, and Filia took it carefully, as if not quite sure what to make of the young woman.   
  
Filia said, looking confused again, What are you all doing here? This place-- Filia was cut off by Lina.   
  
We're here to rescue you, actually, the sorceress said.   
  
Though now we seem to be in about as much trouble as you, Amelia added with a sigh and a small pout.   
  
Lina declared, Now we have seven people here, I'm sure between all of us, we can think up and execute an escape plan!   
  
Filia asked slowly, looking around. She counted: Lina, Amelia, Gourry, Zelgadis, and Faith were five, plus herself was six... Who's the seventh? she asked through slitted, suspicious eyes, glaring around, almost daring someone to say the name she hated.   
  
Lina stuttered, not knowing how to tell the Ryuuzoku who the seventh person was without a complete fit ensuing.   
  
It's Xellos, Faith said. Everyone winced, wondering if the young woman would survive the coming eruption of anger. Zelgadis did his best to hide in a corner of the cell, as far away from the two women as possible. Filia stood still for a few, long minutes, staring into the dancing blue eyes of the younger woman in front of her. When she finally spoke, her voice quavered with barely repressed rage.   
  
What did you say? she asked, eyes still locked with Faith's.   
  
I said that the seventh person is Xellos, Faith replied coolly. The anger radiating off of the woman in front of her did not seem to phase the strawberry-blonde.   
  
What... is... that... NAMAGOMI MAZOKU DOING HERE!? Filia roared, her eyes glowing reddish and her dragon fangs becoming far more pronounced. Faith smiled slightly as another voice answered Filia's question.   
  
Saving you, of course, Filia-chan, came the weak, yet unmistakable voice from the cell to their left. Everyone turned their attention to the Mazoku, though Faith, Filia, and Zelgadis couldn't see him too well. Of course, her inability to _see_ Xellos did nothing to Filia's ability to _scream_ at him.   
  
How DARE you address me in such a manner! she shrieked. Besides, why would a namagomi Mazoku like you come to save me? she demanded, growling low in her throat.   
  
I guess the gods are upset with me, Xellos said, his tone dangerously icy, even through the pain it was apparent he was in. Filia twitched. Xellos continued, I can't think of anything that even I have done that would be so terrible to warrant being sent on an errand after a selfish Ryuuzoku who can't even keep herself safe. I still can't understand how such an irresponsible woman was made the caretaker of the last Ancient Dragon-- The Mazoku was cut off by a nearly deafening roar from the Ryuuzoku. A collective yelp of fear was heard from the humans present, as they all made an effort to back as far away from the angered golden dragon as possible.   
  
HOW DARE YOU! she bellowed, her eyes dangerously red. Zelgadis wondered if she was going to transform and crush them all to paste. Instead of transforming, though, Filia grabbed two of the bars of the cell and, with an unnatural strength, tore at them with all her might, ripping one of them out and bending the other.   
  
Never piss off a mother dragon, Lina whispered to Amelia and Gourry, who simply stared and nodded, dumbfounded. Filia stalked out of her cell, followed quickly by Faith and cautiously by Zelgadis. While the dragon was busy trying to tear open the bars of Xellos' cell so she could get in and dismember the grinning Mazoku, Faith and Zelgadis went on a search for the keys to cells and the weapons. They found a locked closet, which Zelgadis promptly burned the wooden door off of with a Flare Arrow. They were rewarded for their efforts, finding their weapons, but no keys. They gathered up the weapons and went back to their friends, handing Lina and Gourry their swords through the bars of the cell.   
  
Stand back, Zelgadis said, drawing his own sword. Astral Vine! The blade glowed red, and with two deft strokes, the shaman had cut away three of the bars of the cell. The friends now all turned their attention to the snarling dragon and grinning Mazoku. Filia was still trying to get into Xellos' cell, but to no avail. Apparently, the bars on his were made of sterner stuff, probably designed to stand up to the strength of a powerful Mazoku, Lina reasoned.   
  
Filia-san, um, could you-- Amelia began before she was cut off by a roar from the Ryuuzoku. The princess shrank back a little. Lina-san, how long do you think it will be until Filia-san calms down? Amelia whispered. Lina shrugged.   
  
I dunno, this is almost the maddest I've ever seen Xellos get her, and that's saying something, the sorceress replied. I'm surprised she hasn't transformed yet. Out of the corner of her eye, Lina saw Faith chanting something quietly, and was about to ask the older woman what she was doing, when she finished the spell and sent it at it's target.   
  
the strawberry-blonde said, and almost immediately the red glow faded from Filia's eyes, her fangs receded, and she stopped screaming, staring rather blankly into space, a contented smile on her lips. Lina gaped slightly.   
  
Where'd you learn that spell? she asked. Faith blushed and shrugged.   
  
Being the librarian of the Mystics' Cave has it's advantages, she said quietly.   
  
Aww, Faith-chan, I was having such a delightful meal, though, Xellos said, his voice sounding stronger and his wounds looking considerably better.   
  
I know, the young woman replied, smiling at the Mazoku, But it was necessary, if you ever want to get out of those manacles and get out of here. I'm sure you'll be able to piss her off again later, once the spell has worn off.  
  
True, but we might need her clear headed in order to get me out of the manacles, unfortunately. He was met with looks of confusion from everyone except Filia who was still completely zoned out. These restraints were forged by Ryuuzoku, and were designed to hold Mazoku, even one as powerful as myself, quite effectively. I don't know how Sankuro got a hold of them, but unfortunately, he somehow did. So unless you have a specific Ryuuzoku charm which serves as the key, the only other hope of getting these things off me is to have a Ryuuzoku disable them. A collective groan escaped the group.   
  
Let's see if we can get past the bars first, then we'll worry about the rest of it, Lina said. The shaman nodded and raised his still-glowing blade and swung at the bars of the third cell. Much to everyone's relief, the Astral enchantment let the blade slice through the bars of the cell with relative ease. Ok, Faith, can you take the spell off of Filia? Lina asked. Faith sighed.   
  
Yea, I can; but if the spell is removed prematurely, then the person goes back to the original emotional state they were in. Meaning that if I take it off, Filia is far more likely to tear Xellos limb from limb than to get him out of the manacles... well, get him out in one piece, anyway, she replied.   
  
How long does the spell take to wear off on it's own? Amelia asked. Faith shrugged.   
  
It depends on how upset the person was, the woman replied, At a guess, I'd say probably an hour or so. Everyone groaned.   
  
We don't have time for that. We have to get out of here before Sankuro comes back, Zelgadis said.   
  
We could just try and blast them off, Lina suggested, stepping forward with a ball of energy collecting in her hands.   
  
As pleasant as that would be, it would be ineffective. These are designed to stand up to direct attacks, physical or magical, Xellos said. Lina growled.   
  
Then how are we supposed to get you out? Could Filia do it as she is now? the fiery sorceress asked. Xellos shook his head.   
  
he said.   
  
I have an idea, said Faith, cautiously stepping forward. Lina turned to face her and gave her a questioning look. I think I might know a way to get them off. Something I learned in my time in the Mystics' Cave, she said almost shyly.   
  
Well, then get to it! Lina demanded, impatient to get out of the dungeon as fast as they could. Faith nodded and stepped forward, placing her hand against the manacle securing Xellos' right arm. After a moment, to the astonishment of everyone, the restraint released the Mazoku's wrist. Faith moved to his left arm, then his left ankle, then his right, freeing the Mazoku completely. Ok, let's get out of here! Lina said.   
  
Ano, Lina? Gourry said, standing by the door and scratching his head.   
  
What is it? Lina hissed in irritation.   
  
How are we going to get out of here? The door is locked from the outside. Lina howled in frustration.   
  
Get outa the way, Jellyfish. Grab Filia, I'll take care of the door, she said, a dangerous glint in her eye. Gourry quickly raced out of her line of fire and stooped to help the still staring Ryuuzoku to her feet. Faith was supporting the wounded Mazoku as she helped him out of his cell, handing him his staff and picking up Filia's mace. Lina cried, loosing the supercharged spell at the wooden door, which erupted into flames and left a gaping hole in the middle of the inferno.   
  
How do we get through THAT? Amelia asked, staring at the flames.   
  
Hmm, the door was stronger than I thought, Lina muttered. Zel? Think you can put that out? The shaman nodded, stepping to the front of the group.   
  
Bomb Di Wind! he cried, and the ensuing burst of wind not only extinguished the flames, but also managed to give the whole party a rather windblown look.   
  
Ok, let's go! Lina cried through her tangled hair, dashing through the hole in the door.   


  
* * *  


  
Racing out through the hole in the doorway, the friends paused, realizing a somewhat important problem.   
  
Does anyone know the way back? Lina asked, looking pointedly at Xellos. The Mazoku smiled at her cheerfully.   
  
Yes indeed, he said, stepping away from Faith and taking off at a labored jog through the hallways. The others immediately took off after him, Gourry half-dragging Filia. They wound their way back through the passages, wondering how it was possible for Xellos to actually know where they were going. However, after a half an hour of running through the maze-like halls, they again found themselves in the giant, cathedral-like room they had first entered.   
  
And standing in the center of the room, looking rather smug, was Sankuro.   
  
I knew it was too easy, Zelgadis growled. In an instant, at least thirty lesser Mazoku had entered the room and were closing ranks on the friends.   
  
Ok, no fooling around this time, Lina snapped, We've got lots of room now. Faith, make sure Xellos is well shielded; Gourry, keep Filia safe; Zel, Amelia, Rah Tilt! Whatever it takes, hold them off, buy me some time!  
  
chorused everyone.   
  
Source of all souls which dwell in eternal and infinite, chanted Zelgadis and Amelia, Everlasting flame of blue, let the power hidden in my soul be called forth from the Infinite. Rah Tilt! A wave of blue-white light shot from each of them, destroying two of the attacking Mazoku. They were surprised to hear another voice whispering something quietly from behind them, and even more surprised as they turned to see that it was Faith. Suddenly, a brilliant beam of light shot from her mouth, destroying some rather unlucky Mazoku.   
  
That's laser breath! Amelia exclaimed in shock. Before anyone could actually question her about her ability to do that, though, they heard an all too familiar chanting, and they turned to see Lina preparing to vent all her frustrations.   
  
Lord of the Darkness and the Four Worlds, I call upon you, grant me all the power that you possess! The Demons Blood talismen Lina wore glowed as the spell charged them. Locking eyes with Sankuro, Lina began to chant. Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows; buried in the flow of time; in Thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness! Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess! Dragon SLAVE!! The eruption of red energy shot forward, the beam of light headed straight for Sankuro. The green haired Mazoku looked surprised as the spell closed in, leaving him with no time and no escape. In a blinding flash, the spell impacted and Sankuro bellowed as the energy tore his essence apart.   
  
The explosion racked the building, and the entire realm now threatened to fall apart with it's creator destroyed.   
  
Xellos, open that portal and get us out of here! Lina cried. The Mazoku nodded and the friends raced to the back wall, dodging bits of falling stone that threatened to crush them. Touching his staff to the wall, the portal opened, and the friends raced through it, Gourry still half-dragging Filia along. They raced through the darkness, not stopping until they passed into the small brick building that served as the other end of the portal. Lina raced forward, stumbling in the darkness, and groped for the door. Finding it, she threw it open and dazzling sunlight poured in through the opening as the friends ran out of the building and into the sunlight. Last out was Xellos, who paused to close the gateway behind him.   
  
Out in the street, the friends paused to catch their breath, except for Xellos who was finishing up healing himself. Once their breathing was back to normal, Zelgadis and Amelia turned to stare at Faith.   
  
How did you do that? Amelia asked the older woman.   
  
Do what? Faith asked, looking confused.   
  
How did you use Laser Breath? Zelgadis clarified.   
  
Oh, that... Faith blushed slightly. Lina spun to face the three of them.   
  
Wait, that was FAITH who did that? I thought it was Filia! the red-head exclaimed.   
  
What did I do? groaned Filia as the effects of Faith's Calming spell wore off. The Ryuuzoku looked around in confusion. How did I get here?  
  
You'll remember it all soon, Filia-san, said Faith.   
  
You still haven't answered the question, how did you use Laser Breath? Lina demanded, getting in closer to the taller woman and staring her in the face.   
  
Yes, indeed Faith-chan, I'd be quite interested to hear how you can use an attack only Ryuuzoku can use, Xellos said, his cheerful mask back in place.   
  
Filia asked, suddenly seeming to remember Faith, She used Laser Breath? But... but... she has Mazoku eyes!   
  
cried Lina, Amelia, Zelgadis, and even Gourry in unison. Faith just stared at the ground and sighed.   
  
I guess this means I have to explain things, huh, she muttered. Everyone nodded. Ok, ok, but it's a long story. Can it at least wait until we get out of this city? I don't like it here. The others exchanged glances and shrugged. No one else much liked the drab city, except for perhaps Xellos who could probably feast in a place like this; but since Filia was along for the ride now, he was guaranteed a good meal anyway. So they consented and made their way out of the city. By the time the sun was setting, they had made their way to a small village and located an inn. After the pantries had been thoroughly emptied, the seven travelers wound their way upstairs, past their rooms, and sat in a small lounge at the end of the hall.   
  
Ok, start explaining, Lina said, and all eyes turned to the strawberry-blonde. First off, what are you? Faith chuckled a bit.   
  
Zelgadis, do you remember what I told you when you asked me that question? she asked. The shaman nodded.   
  
You said that you were not human, not dragon, not god, not monster; just one of many stuck in between. Sort of like myself', he recited.   
  
Well that's wonderful, how about a straight answer now, Lina said. Faith heaved a deep breath.   
  
I'm a half-breed, as it were. My father was Ryuuzoku, and my mother was Mazoku-- Faith began, but was cut off by a strangled noise from Filia.   
  
A Ryuuzoku and a Mazoku! Impossible!! shrieked the dragon, her tail shooting out from under her skirts again. Everyone except Gourry looked as though they were in shock; even Xellos had opened one eye in surprise.   
  
Well then I am an impossibility because I'm here, Faith retorted, not looking pleased. You said it yourself, I have Mazoku eyes. I don't know how you saw them, I can usually disguise them perfectly, she said. Faith closed her eyes for a moment, and when they opened again, everyone saw that, though they were still the same shade of sky-blue, she had the unmistakable slit-pupil eyes of a Mazoku. And as Zelgadis and Amelia saw, I can use Laser Breath, which only Ryuuzoku can do. Filia looked as though she was about to faint; Xellos had his happy face plastered firmly on; Lina, Amelia, and Zelgadis all looked surprised; and Gourry just looked confused, as always.   
  
But... but... but... How is that POSSIBLE!? Filia gasped, How could that HAPPEN?   
  
Why Filia-chan, Xellos chimed in, smirking more than before, I didn't think you were THAT naieve, let me explain; you see when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much--  
  
MAZOKU DON'T LOVE! roared Filia, smashing Xellos in the face with her mace, sending the priest ricocheting off the walls until he finally crashed to a halt by Gourry's feet.   
  
Some of them do! Faith snapped. Filia tuned and stared at her.   
  
I don't know where you get your information, but Mazoku are all life-hating creatures who feed on fear and pain, who desire nothing more than destruction, and who are fueled by hatred, the Ryuuzoku said haughtily. Xellos twitched as he sat up from the floor.   
  
Ne, and Ryuuzoku don't love either, the Mazoku said, his tone cheerful, but his words cutting like daggers, Unless you count their love for themselves. They're all too absorbed in their own self-righteousness to care about the lives or emotions of other beings.   
  
And what would you know about the emotions of any beings? Filia growled.   
  
More than a self-absorbed Ryuuzoku like you would, Xellos retorted, his smile strained, a vein pulsing in his forehead.   
  
WOULD YOU TWO CUT IT OUT! Faith bellowed. Everyone froze and turned to stare at the young woman. Faith's usually blue eyes were glowing a bloody crimson, and needle-sharp fangs were visible in her mouth. Her hands were now much larger, with long, spindly fingers, covered in golden-brown scales and tipped with razor sharp two-inch long obsidian black claws. Xellos was the first to recover his voice.   
  
Faith-chan, that's a new look for you. Very interesting, he said with a grin as she shot him a deadly glare.   
  
You two can hate each other all you like, Faith growled, looking back and forth between Xellos and Filia, But don't you dare say again that Mazoku or Ryuuzoku cannot love. Both of them nodded, Filia more out of confusion and Xellos more out of curiosity. He was interested in the story this girl had to tell.   
  
Can you explain what happened? Zelgadis asked. He couldn't help but shiver slightly when Faith turned her blood red eyes on him. Slowly, the young woman nodded and sat down. She drew a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, they were blue once more, though still the slit-pupil Mazoku eyes. Her fangs had receded slightly, and her hands were mostly back to normal.   
  
I can explain, if I'm allowed to do so without interruption, she said with pointed glares at Xellos and Filia, who both nodded. Faith heaved a deep breath. Ok, I guess I better begin at the beginning.   
  
  
End Notes: So...umm....what do ye think? There is a method to my madness, I promise. ^_^ Anyhoo, R&R pweeze. Oh, the diabolicalness (is that a word?) I was referring to up in my AN does not occur for another 3 or 4 chapters. See how evil I am? MUAHAHAHAHAAA!! *goes back to little hidey-hole to write more*


	6. Monsters and Dragons and Wars, Oh my!

AN: Ok, here ye go. Oh, to my beloved reviewers:   
Moro -- LOL, ok, since you've been asking since I started posting this thing, I'll see what I can do about giving Zel some extra added bonus grief. I'm not making any promises, and if I do get to it, it won't show up for a few more chapters, but I'll try. ^_^  
Ryo Hoshi -- Ye know, I've actually been saving a line similar to the one you mentioned in yer review to use against Xel and Filia... hee hee, either great minds think alike, or I'm just weird. ...Wait, I am weird...  
And to Lauren-sama and Digi-riven for so many wonderful reviews. MUAHAHAAA! Ok, Faith-chan needs a nap, so I'll let y'all just read now.   
  
Disclaimer: All I own is my computer, a half-empty bottle of some highly caffinated substance, and a warped imagination. Nowhere in that list is   
  


* Chapter * 6 *  


It all began just over a thousand years ago, with the War of Monsters Fall, Faith began. As I said before, my father was a Ryuuzoku -- a golden dragon to be precise -- and my mother was Mazoku. I wasn't told much about how they met, it apparently wasn't a very pleasant situation for either of them. But they did meet, and for whatever reason, they were...intrigued by each other, my father used to say. He hated Mazoku, but for some reason, my mother intrigued him. The same went for my mother. So, when the war ended, my father would go off into neutral territory, for the sake of hunting' or exploring.' My mother would just so happen to be in the same area on some excuse or another. They would usually fight quite a bit when running into each other, too. Neither of them wanted to admit that it was more than simple coincidence that they kept meeting up, because neither one of them believed it was possible that the other could feel anything for them. For that matter, they both spent a great deal of time trying to convince _themselves_ that they didn't feel anything for the other, she added with a slight chuckle.   
  
she continued, In spite of the facts that Mazoku can't love,' and Ryuuzoku care only for themselves,' somehow or another, my parents did end up loving each other. It took them a long time to admit it; and even longer for them to trust each other, she chuckled again, somewhat more ironically this time. It was especially hard for my father to trust my mother. As much as he wanted to believe that she was telling him the truth, everything he had been born and raised to believe told him that Mazoku are untrustworthy, Mazoku lie, Mazoku are always scheming and up to something. Which, of course, they often are. However, to say that Mazoku are _incapable_ of love, and _incapable_ of being trustworthy is as ignorant a statement as proclaiming that Ryuuzoku cannot hate and never ever lie. Faith sighed and got herself back on topic.   
  
I still don't know what happened to convince my father of my mother's sincerity. They told me it was a secret that must be kept between the two of them. But regardless of that, they did finally trust each other. They were in love. And they decided they wanted to have a child. That's where I come in.   
  
But that's impossible, Filia said, sounding almost panicky. Faith turned and looked at her. Mazoku don't reproduce like normal creatures, how could a Ryuuzoku and a Mazoku possibly have a CHILD? Faith sighed.   
  
Obviously it's possible since I exist. If you want to know the _detailed_ mechanics of it, I'll leave that to someone more qualified. But the basics of it was that my father gave a piece of his essence to my mother, which she melded with a part of her own essence, and she used the combined energies to create me. I was born as Mazoku are but I am fully half Ryuuzoku, and could have just as easily been hatched, she replied.   
  
said Filia quietly, not quite knowing what else to say. Faith half smiled at her, then continued on with her story.   
  
After I was born, my parents took me to the Mystics' Cave, where the Librarian was one of my father's closest friends; and the only person who knew of his romance with my mother. My parents knew I needed to be kept safe; I couldn't stay with either of them, since the Ryuuzoku or the Mazoku would probably kill me for what I was; so they needed to find a place where I wouldn't be seen, even by the most powerful Mazoku or Ryuuzoku Lords. So they left me in the care of Terka, a golden dragon like my father...Uncle Terka, he told me to call him, she said with a smile, And they would come and see me as often as they could.   
  
They just left you there? Amelia asked, half in shock. Faith chuckled slightly.   
  
Well, it's not like they abandoned me. I would see at least one of them almost every day. They taught me all about both halves of my heritage. I learned how to be both Ryuuzoku and Mazoku, to find a balance within myself. They taught me, and Uncle Terka taught me... the young woman trailed off, tears glinting in the corners of her eyes. She sniffed and blinked to clear her vision, then continued on.   
  
For a long time, we continued on that way. I grew and learned, though I lived a very sheltered life. My parents and Uncle Terka were the only people I saw, except those who came in to seek knowledge from the Mystics' Cave. Then one day... her voice cracked slightly, and she took another breath to steady herself. Her eyes stared off into the distance, and when she spoke again, her voice had taken on a much more child-like nature.   
  
Then one day my mother came into the cave, very upset. My father and Uncle Terka were both there, playing with me. Mother told them that one of the Mazoku had found out about her relationship with my father. She said that the Mazoku, Sankuro, was on his way to my father's village, that he intended to destroy it, and that he had a small army of Mazoku with him. Father got mad...he nearly shifted into full dragon form right in the cave. He and Uncle Terka left the cave to go and protect their village...it had been Uncle Terka's home too, before he had become the caretaker of the Mystics' Cave. So they left. Mother left too, after a while. I don't know where she went, maybe to check up on them or something. I was alone in the cave for a long time. I don't know how long. Then mother phased into the cave, with father and Uncle Terka. They were all hurt very badly, especially father and uncle. There was so much blood everywhere. Faith was speaking in a half-whisper now. Her eyes were glazed over as she stared into space. It seemed as though she was reliving the memory.   
  
I tried to heal them, she whispered, still glassy-eyed. I tried. But I didn't know enough, I wasn't good enough. Father died in mother's arms as I tried to help him. She took his body away... to bury him, I guess. She said she would be back soon. She left me with Uncle Terka. He was bleeding, he was dying just like my father. I went to him and tried to help, but it was no good. He looked me in the eye and told me not to be afraid. He said that the Ryuuzoku had managed to destroy most of Sankuro's army, and that he would probably never regain all of the power he lost in the battle. It was a grand battle, he said with a smile on his face. Then he told me that even if Sankuro could get his power back, he could never hurt me, because he didn't know I existed; and that even if he ever found out, he'd never be able to find me in the cave. I cried and hugged uncle. We both knew he was dying. She choked off a sob.  
  
He told me that someone would have to watch over the cave, that someone would have to be it's guardian. He told me that the cave needed me as much as I needed the cave. He told me it would teach me and watch over me. I said no at first, I was afraid. But he told me it was for the best, and that if I ever needed to, I could pass the responsibility to someone else. So I agreed. He took my face in his hands and... I don't know, passed me his link to the cave. It was warm and comforting. It held me and soothed me as Uncle Terka died in my arms. It rocked me to sleep when mother didn't return. It took me as it's child when I became an orphan. It gave me the strength to bury my uncle and face life. It taught me to hide my true nature when I wish to. It taught me to heal, so that I would never have to watch someone die again. The cave is much more than a library, a collection of information. It's a collection of all the souls who have ever watched over it, and a life in and of itself. And I have been in the cave since that day, until I set out with you all, she concluded, drawing a deep breath and shaking her head slightly, as if to bring herself back to the present. And that is the story of my life, she said with a grin, If you have any questions, please hold them until another time, since I don't think I can talk any more about this tonight and still manage to retain what semblance of sanity I possess. With that, the half-breed orphan stood up, wobbled slightly, and walked down the hall to her bedroom.   
  
The others sat in stunned silence. Even Xellos had replaced his normally cheerful mask with a thoughtful one. Gourry didn't fully understand the story, especially since he had dozed off a few times; but he had gathered enough to know that Faith's family had died in a bad way, and that the Mazoku that Lina had just Dragon Slaved was involved. Maybe he'd ask Lina to clarify stuff for him later, if he was feeling up to being bashed around. For now, though, he knew enough to understand why his friend Faith was sad, and that was enough for him. With a yawn, he stood up and went to his room. One by one, the others followed suit as tiredness took hold. Finally only Xellos was left sitting in the lounge, a thoughtful look still on his face.   


  
* * *  


  
The next morning over breakfast, it was decided that they would all escort Filia back home first, then they would see Faith back to her cave. Filia was eager to get back to her shop and make sure everything was ok with baby Val, while Lina and Amelia were eager to see how much he he had grown.   
  
How old is baby Valgaav now? Gourry asked. Filia glowered at him for a second, then softened.   
  
His name is Val now, the Ryuuzoku said, Valgaav is dead, and we decided that Val deserved a second chance. But he's just over a year old now.   
  
Filia-san, who's watching him now? Amelia asked, worry in her voice. For a moment, a worried look flashed across the golden dragon's face before she chased it away.   
  
I was kidnapped by those vile Mazoku on my way back from food shopping she said with a slight glower, I had left Val-chan with Jillas and Gravos in the shop. Those two can be clumsy, but assuming Jillas hasn't blown up the shop, I believe that Val-chan is in good hands, she finished with a slight smile. Xellos grinned brightly at her.   
  
I could always pop over and check on them-- he began when the Ryuuzoku snarled and cut him off.   
  
You keep away from them, namagomi! she snapped, standing up and leaning close to his face. Xellos twitched slightly, but kept his smile on.   
  
Well, if you don't want to know if the child is even still alive, that's up to you. What a concerned caretaker you are... the priest trailed off as Filia's tail shot out again and thrashed about, knocking dishes off the table.   
  
MY FOOD! came the half-panicked shouts from Lina and Gourry. While the blonde swordsman scrambled about to try and salvage what food he could, the fiery sorceress leapt over the table to tackle Filia. The dragon maiden shrieked and threw Lina off of her and into Xellos. Lina immediately changed tracks and proceeded to bash the Mazoku over the head repeatedly.   
  
You two have no respect for other peoples nutritional needs! she hollered, stamping on Xellos' head and glowering at Filia.   
  
Lina, you've already eaten enough to feed a horse for three days, I don't see why--URK! Zelgadis was cut off when he was suddenly face to face with a very peeved sorceress.   
  
Are you comparing me to a horse? she asked, her tone low and dangerous. Zelgadis gulped and backed away a little, raising his hands in a defensive gesture.   
  
That's not what I meant, Lina, I just meant that-- but he didn't have time to finish his explanation as Lina mashed in the top of his no-longer-stone head. Her fury temporarily sated, Lina returned to her seat to mourn the loss of her food. Amelia scooted over to comfort Zelgadis. Xellos lay on the floor covered in black and blue marks, looking far too pleased, while Filia was glowering at him. Faith was sitting back slightly and giggling happily, seemingly very amused by the whole production.   
  
What's so funny? Lina asked the older woman. Faith got her giggles under control and turned to face the sorceress.   
  
Everything and nothing. Just you all...the way you act and interact... she trailed off as another fit of giggles took her.   
  
I don't think it was very funny, Faith-san, Amelia said with a slightly disapproving look, resting her hand on Zelgadis' arm. Faith turned and smiled at the princess when she'd gotten her laughter under control.   
  
Understandably. But you aren't part Mazoku; and for better or worse, I am, she said, grinning.   
  
And what is that supposed to mean? Lina demanded. Faith shrugged.   
  
It means that I feed off emotions, like Mazoku. Though, unlike Mazoku, positive emotions taste' just as good to me as negative ones, I do have to admit that pain and fear can be quite delicious, in small enough quantities, she replied.   
  
Small enough quantities? I though Mazoku couldn't get enough of pain and fear, Zelgadis said in a questioning tone.   
  
But I'm not fully Mazoku. I don't know why I got the strange combination of traits that I did, but I guess that's just how I was supposed to be. Now then, if we're done eating, we should probably get a move on if we want to get to the next town by dark, right Lina? she asked brightly, standing up. Lina looked at the strawberry-blonde and saw that she was clearly avoiding the subject.   
  
_Oh well, we all have things we're uncomfortable talking about,_' Lina thought. Yep, we better get moving, she said, looking around at her friends and clapping her hands together to punctuate the statement. Within a few minutes, everyone had gotten themselves together and they had set out again.   
  
The day's journey was basically pleasant. The friends chatted idly as they made their way down the road. Lina and Amelia questioned Filia about all the details of how baby Val was doing, while Zel and Gourry followed along behind the women, smiling and chatting with each other. Faith hung back from her new friends, lost in thought as she stared at her feet walking down the dusty path. She suddenly became aware of a presence at her side.   
  
Hello Xellos, she said without looking up.   
  
Hello Faith-chan, he said brightly, Why are you hiding back here? Embarrassed by your Mazoku side? he asked, opening an eye to glance sidelong at the half-breed girl. She shook her head.   
  
Not embarrassed. I just sometimes feel guilty for enjoying the suffering of others, she sighed. But it's part of who I am, not much I can do about it, I suppose.   
  
Why feel guilty? It's a part of you, why not simply embrace it? he asked, still watching her with one slitted eye. The girl thought for a moment, then responded.   
  
Two reasons, I guess. Firstly, because another part of me despises pain and suffering, and that is as much my nature as it is to enjoy the suffering, so how can I chose between two conflicting parts of my own nature when neither of them will relent in their stubbornness? It simply wouldn't work. And secondly, she said, glancing up at the Mazoku beside her, Perhaps it is a part of myself that I don't really wish to embrace. After all, we all have things about ourselves that we aren't particularly fond of: weaknesses, vices, desires that we try to deny; if not to ourselves, then still usually to others. Isn't that right? she asked with a smirk that rivaled one of Xellos' own infamous smirks. The priest opened his eyes in surprise and looked at Faith's knowing smile for a moment.   
  
_She is either very observant, very wise, or simply good at talking like she knows what she's talking about when she doesn't really have a clue._' he thought._Perhaps this is why Juuou-sama is interested in the girl. Either way, though, the girl probably does know something; and is hiding it. Perhaps something of interest..._' He chuckled slightly at Faith, his cheerful smile once again masking his face. Indeed, we all have our secrets, now don't we? he asked. Faith looked at his mask-like face, and nodded.   
  
Indeed we do, she agreed. Though some of us have more than others. And with that, she fell silent and went back to staring at the road as her feet picked their way down it, kicking at a stray rock every now and then. Xellos shrugged and made his way up to the front of the troupe to torment Filia. He convinced himself that there was no way Faith knew any more about him than he had shared with the group.   
  
_After all,_' he thought, ducking a mace as Filia roared at him, _She's a young, inexperienced child who probably doesn't fully understand enough about either side of herself to fully use all her potential abilities. She was just talking big._'   


  
* * *  


  
They walked on through the day, and soon their shadows lengthened as dusk fell. Lina soon announced that they should make camp, since there was no way they'd make it to the next town until well into the night. The red-head glared slightly at Xellos as she said this, since it was largely due to his tormenting of Filia and Zelgadis that the group had been delayed.   
  
As everyone moved about getting camp set up and a fire going, Amelia noticed that Faith was being unusually quiet and withdrawn. She felt a slight pang of guilt, and wondered if perhaps her admonishment of Faith's Mazoku sense of humor might have contributed to the half-breed's now sullen look. Uncertainly, the princess made her way over to her sulking friend.   
  
Hello there Faith-san, she said brightly, putting on a smile and trying to be cheerful, hoping it would be contagious and the other girl might perk up as well. What are you doing sitting here all by yourself? Faith smiled faintly at Amelia and shrugged.   
  
Nothing much, just thinking a bit, the older woman replied.   
  
Oh. You aren't mad about this morning, are you? Amelia asked, a hint of worry edging into her voice. Faith chuckled.   
  
Mad? No, not at all, she said with a smile. While my sadistic side is not always something I'm proud of and don't like being reminded of, I have no reason to be mad at you for what you said. Amelia looked relieved.   
  
Come on, why don't you join us by the fire? You can sit and think just as well over there, the princess offered. Faith grinned and nodded, and both women stood, making their way over to where Gourry was adding more wood to the crackling fire. Lina was helping Filia prepare some food for dinner, and soon the friends were all munching away. Well, except for Xellos, who had feasted earlier, courtesy of Filia and Zelgadis.   
  
Ano, Faith, Lina asked around a mouthful of food, Do you think you could tell me some more about what the Mystics' Cave is? Maybe about some of the knowledge that's stored there? Zel, Gourry, and Amelia recognized the glint in the sorceress' eyes that said that she was looking for new and powerful spells. Faith thought for a moment as she chewed her food. Finally, she swallowed and replied.   
  
Even I'm not sure where all the information came from. Some of it has been there since the time that Lord Ceiphied and Lord Shabranigdo battled over 5,000 years ago, she said, leaning back slightly, watching a few jaws drop.   
  
How can you keep track of all of that? Amelia asked in wonder.   
  
The cave isn't just a warehouse of information. Pieces of the essences of all the past Librarians are still in there, and they help me to find things sometimes. And like I said, the place itself is almost alive. Sometimes, if I'm phased into the heart of the place, I can almost hear it breathing, feel it pulsing with life, she said dreamily.   
  
Yes, yes, that's very interesting, now what's this about information that's been there since Ceiphied and Shabranigdo? Lina asked, her eyes wide with interest. Faith chuckled.   
  
Lots of random information, she said.   
  
Like what? Lina asked eagerly. Faith shook her head.   
  
I don't remember off the top of my head, and even if I did, you would need a more specific question. The Cave will tell most of it's secrets, but only when the question is asked correctly, she added with a wink. Lina's face fell and she glowered at the older woman.   
  
Well that's a great load of help, she grumbled.   
  
Well, if you can think of any specific questions to ask by the time we get back to the cave, I'll be happy to try and look things up for you. I don't have much else to do there, other than simply study for myself, she added with a shrug.   
  
That must get pretty boring, Gourry said. He couldn't imagine staying inside all the time reading and stuff. It would make his head hurt. He needed to be outside, with his friends.   
  
Sometimes. But it's not too lonely in there; and if things get too lonely, I can go to sleep, she said. She received a number of confused glances, and decided to elaborate. Time works strangely in the heart of the cave. Sometimes it goes fast, sometimes it goes slow, depending on what I need. Whenever I was feeling too lonely or bored, I'd curl up in the heart of the cave and go to sleep until either someone came in or I just decided to wake up. Quite a few times, I've slept for a couple of decades. Once or twice, I think I slept for almost a century, she said.   
  
So you must be even younger than you seem, Xellos said, smiling. Faith shot him a strange look, but nodded.   
  
I guess, depending on how you define age. I don't even know if I do age while I sleep, but I guess for someone like me, physical age barely matters much, she added with a shrug. she added quietly after a moment, I do sometimes wonder if I'm learning while I sleep. Sometimes I wake up and I'll understand a problem I was puzzling over before I went to sleep.... But then again, from what I hear, that's not an uncommon experience, she said, smiling at everyone. Lina, Zelgadis, and Amelia nodded. Gourry was happily munching away at some last bits of food he'd found.   
  
Faith-san, you said that your father was a golden dragon, correct? Filia asked, looking up from her now finished meal. The Ryuuzoku was very careful not to look in the direction of the grinning Mazoku priest who had been taunting her for most of the evening. The blonde woman was determined to not let him get the better of her, at least not for the moment. Faith nodded in response to Filia's question. What was his name? I'm curious to know if I've ever heard of him or his clan.   
  
Xellos broke in brightly, And perhaps I know your mother, if you'd tell me her name. Perhaps she isn't dead, I could give you news of her, if I have it. Faith glared at the priest for a moment, then smirked.   
  
Sore wa himitsu desu, she said, wagging a finger at him, while both he and Filia sat back in surprise. As you said, Xellos, she might still be alive. I may be young, inexperienced, and naieve at times, but I'm not stupid. Assuming she is still alive, even if you personally don't do anything to try and harm her, I'm sure there are plenty of Mazoku out there who would not take kindly to her having mated with a Ryuuzoku, so I will not risk putting her in danger. And even if she is truly dead, I will not risk someone finding out her name, finding out her truth, and defiling her name and memory. The same goes for my father, she added, glancing at Filia, who sputtered as if gravely insulted.   
  
Why... I... Of all the..., the Ryuuzoku stammered, staring at the young half-breed in shock. How could the gods have allowed such an unholy union, between a Ryuuzoku and... and a MAZOKU? she finally exclaimed, unable to think of anything better through her anger and insult. Faith's eyes grew cold and hard as topaz as she stared at the golden dragon.   
  
Actually, I think that the gods were quite pleased by it, she whispered dangerously. Xellos opened an eye to watch the girl closely. Lina, Amelia, Zel, and even Gourry were listening intently, though keeping a safe distance away.   
  
And WHY would they be pleased? Filia sputtered.   
  
Because I'm a balance point, I think. And after that damned war, the world needed one. Or do you all really think that one side or the other is SUPPOSED to win this stupid conflict? she snapped. Why would L-sama have gone through all the trouble of creating these worlds and creating a balance within them if She did not intend for it to be as that? If She truly WANTED Chaos, she could bring us to it in a moment, with a mere thought. I doubt She intended for all to be Order, since she is the Sea of Chaos itself. So _I_ think that She intended for a balance between Chaos and Order, since that is what She created. The single greatest balance point is humanity itself, which is both orderly and chaotic by nature. And after something upsets the balance, like the War of Monsters Fall, then some new balances must be created. And at the risk of sounding like a self-important Ryuuzoku, I believe I am such a balance. There was a stunned silence when the angry young woman finally stopped.   
  
But, Faith-san, if L-sama intended for balance as you say, why would She create the Ryuuzoku and the Mazoku to fight each other? Amelia asked cautiously.   
  
Because if everything was a constant state of balanced harmony, life would stagnate, Faith said with a shrug.   
  
Wow, you really have this all figured out, Gourry said, a slight tone of admiration in his voice. Faith chuckled.   
  
Well, I have had a lot of time to think about it, and plenty of reasons to question it, she said. Filia just sort of gaped at the other woman, unsure of how to react. Even Xellos seemed speechless for once. A silence settled over the group as they processed the new information. Faith took advantage of the silence to stretch and curl up by the fire. It was apparent that the young woman wasn't interested in talking any more tonight.   


  
* * *  


  
The next morning, after a (relatively) quick meal, the troupe set out again. Everyone was in much brighter spirits in the morning light. They all had more of a spring in their step, save Filia and Xellos. Filia had her head held higher, though, and walked with a more gliding gait. Xellos was floating along behind them, lounging as if lying in a lawn chair. The group walked in peace for a while before Xellos got bored and decided to have some fun. He thought for a moment about what to do to amuse himself, then decided in a simple, yet effective, plan.   
  
The purple haired priest moved forward, floating over everyone's heads until he was levitating just two feet in front of Filia, cross-legged in the air with his rear end at eye level with the blonde dragon. As it became apparent to Filia that her nemesis had no intention of moving out of her line of sight, she growled slightly.   
  
she hissed in as sweet a tone as she could manage, Would you mind moving, please? She was determined not to let that Mazoku bait her, she refused to sink to his level. Xellos turned in mid-air so that he faced Filia; but since he didn't change altitude, Filia had to react quickly to avoid being hit in the face with his knee as he spun.   
  
What's the matter, Filia-chan? Is something wrong with the view? he asked, smirking. Filia balked at being called Filia-chan,' but composed herself quickly.   
  
I just don't like having namagomi Mazoku in front of me while I walk. The sight and the stench make me ill, she replied, looking smug. Faith looked back and forth between the two as they bickered, giggling all the while. Lina was smirking, while Amelia looked worried. Zelgadis had an eyebrow raised and an unamused expression on his face, while Gourry was nonplused by the whole thing. Xellos twitched slightly, but managed to keep his smirk firmly in place.   
  
Yare yare, such rudeness! he exclaimed with a mock surprised look on his face. Where did you learn such terrible manners? he taunted, still floating in front of the dragon. Filia bristled at the comment.   
  
A rude Mazoku like you doesn't deserve to be treated with good manners, she huffed. Xellos twitched again.   
  
So this is what the noble Ryuuzoku stand for; not respect for all, but only those who they -- in their haughtiness -- deem worthy, he said thought clenched teeth, keeping a forced grin on his face. Filia sputtered, the growled, her fangs becoming very apparent.   
  
Why you... Haughtiness!! How DARE you!! she shrieked, reaching beneath her skirts, grabbing her mace and swinging upwards with it in one smooth motion, knocking Xellos into a tree and sending the Mazoku bouncing back and forth across the road, making everyone jump to dodge the whizzing blob of purple and black. When the Mazoku priest finally crashed to a stop in the middle of the road, Faith and Amelia stepped forward, picked him up under the arms, set him on his feet, let go of him, and began walking. Faith was still giggling as everyone else fell into step as well, once again making their way towards Filia's town. Filia made her way to the front of the troupe and stalked along the trail, her tail twitching from under her skirts as she walked.   
  
_Haughty! Rude! How dare that Mazoku say such things about me!_' she thought as she walked along the trail, huffing in anger. Xellos walked along with Faith next to him near the back of the line. The Mazoku was still twitching in anger  
  
_Why does that damned Ryuuzoku get to me?_' he thought, twitchingagain. _I've been called worse things without losing control. Why would that woman be any different?_'   
  
  
End Notes: Ok, I know, lots of talking and stuff. Talk is boring, but as my wonderful friend and beta-reader Amber says, it can't all be action. Hells, if it WAS all action, my job would be a lot easier, cuz writing action/battle scenes is usually easier fer me than talking an walking stuff! lol Anyhoo, R&R pweeze. I hope the story isn't stagnating too much...


	7. *Gasp!* A Plot Twist!?

AN: Ok, another chapter with lots of talking... but there's some action! Hang in there faithful readers, it'll get better soon, I promise!   
  
Disclaimer: If I've said it once, I've said it a MILLION times, don't run with scissors! Oh, and I don't own Slayers either.   
  


* Chapter * 7 *  


The days passed, and the group continued it's journey with no major problems to slow them down. The was, of course, the occasional skirmish between Mazoku and Ryuuzoku, with some Zelgadis teasing thrown in when Xellos got frustrated dealing with Filia. Other than that, nothing interrupted their adventure until the final day.   
  
Lina yawned and stretched as the sunlight hit her face. The troupe had camped out in the woods again, but tonight at least they'd be able to sleep in real beds since they'd be in Filia's town -- Musoan -- before dusk. After they'd eaten and broken camp, they again set out on the road, their pace faster than normal with their goal so close by. They talked and laughed as they walked along. Even Xellos' smile seemed more genuine today, though it was anybody's guess why. Popular opinion figured that it was because they'd be getting rid of Filia soon, and the Ryuuzoku seemed just as pleased to be soon leaving the company of her purple-haired nemesis.   
  
Faith was enjoying herself immensely. She really liked her new friends. Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis, and Amelia had rapidly become very dear to her, and it felt good to be able to laugh and talk as if she was a normal person, human or not. In addition, she had two people who she could truly feel a kinship towards; even if they hated each other. Filia and Xellos were the first Ryuuzoku and Mazoku she'd been able to talk to in a very long time. And even though they bickered constantly, reminding her of her own conflict within, it was still comforting to have them around.   
  
Still about two hours outside of Musoan, Lina and Faith were chatting idly about the Mystics' Cave. Well, more like Lina was trying to get information out of Faith and the half breed was being exceedingly vague and unhelpful, reminding Lina very much of Xellos at times. Suddenly, the strawberry-blonde stopped short on the trail and let out a loud gasp of pain. Her eyes flew open wide and she collapsed to her knees on the dirt trail, her hand pressed into her chest as if to protect her heart.   
  
Lina cried as everyone gathered around the fallen woman.   
  
What's wrong! came a chorus from everyone except Xellos, who was looking around the immediate area, a scowl of anger and suspicion on his face.   
  
I... I don't know! Faith gasped, still clutching at her tunic. It felt as though her whole chest was on fire, as though a piece of her very soul were being ripped out of her forcibly. She blinked back tears as the burning torment spread through her limbs. Her fingers and hands became unresponsive as pain overwhelmed her nervous system. She was vaguely aware of her body falling over, of hands touching her and laying her down gently on the trail. Suddenly, however, she became acutely aware of a dark shadow in her mind. Panic flooded her, almost blotting out the pain in it's intensity. The shadow loomed closer, threatening, menacing, promising to blot out all light and send her reeling into nothingness forever.   
  
Then a new coldness brushed against her mind, but it was a familiar touch, a soothing moonlit shadow, as opposed to the all devouring blackness encroaching upon her. A familiar voice whispered in her mind in hues of purple and black.   
  
_Be still,_' it purred, _The pain will pass, as will the darkness._' It was all Faith could do to whisper in her mind to the voice that she understood. No sooner had she replied than she felt as though a cool blanket of purple-silver moonlight had wrapped around her, smothering the fire in her nerves and blocking out the invading blackness from her vision. Slowly, her panic subsided, and she forced her eyes to open.   
  
She found herself in the shadow of a circle of concerned faces. Xellos was kneeling at her left shoulder, while Filia sat to her right. She realized that Amelia was casting a healing spell of sorts, and Xellos' face was taut with concentration. The Mazoku opened his eyes for a moment and looked around at everyone.   
  
I'll be back soon, he said, and phased out before anyone could object.   
  
What happened? Amelia asked, worry etched on her features. Faith blinked slowly before she realized that the question was being directed at her.   
  
I have no idea, she finally replied, propping herself up on her elbows and pulling herself into a sitting position. I felt as though my soul were being torn apart, and I saw this... this... I don't know what to call it, a wave of blackness I guess, coming towards me. It was going to destroy me, I think, she added with a shiver. Then I heard Xellos' voice. He told me to be still, and so I did. Then the pain subsided, and then I opened my eyes. But I don't have any idea what caused it all, she said.   
  
It might have been an attack from the Astral Plane, Filia said quietly. Being that you're half Mazoku and half Ryuuzoku, your Astral body would be a large enough target. Lina nodded her agreement.   
  
Maybe living in that cave shielded you from attacks like this, Lina said, apparently thinking out loud, But once you left it--   
  
MY CAVE! Faith shrieked, her eyes flying open wide with fear. Something happened to my cave, I know it! That's what happened! Oh gods! she moaned, covering her face with her hands and sobbing as if in dire pain. I have to go back there! she cried, trembling.   
  
Oh no you don't, Lina said firmly. Faith shot her red-haired friend a hurt and angry look. Lina sighed and softened slightly. Very slightly. Look, if something is wrong with your cave, in your condition, there's not much you can do about it at the moment. Better to rest a bit then go check it out. Besides, she added, seeing that Faith was not looking convinced, I have a feeling that Xellos might have gone to check it out for you anyway.   
  
Why would a self-serving Mazoku do something like that? Filia asked, as if she didn't want to believe that Xellos could do anything kind or helpful. Lina shrugged.   
  
By the way he's been acting and from what Faith's said about the cave, my guess is that he has orders to find out some information from it, or as much information as he can, she said. He probably is supposed to keep watch over Faith, since she's the only one who can access the information, or better yet, tell him how to access it. Xellos just loves his secrets, and the more he can learn, the more he can keep.   
  
Oh, I guess that makes sense, Filia muttered. Lina guessed that the Ryuuzoku was still slightly upset at having been rescued by Xellos, in part anyway. That reminded Lina of a nagging question that had yet to be addressed.   
  
_Why was Filia kidnapped in the first place?_' Lina wondered, _And why would Xellos of all people help her? If that trickster was behind the kidnapping in any way..._' Her thoughts were interrupted by a very nervous looking Filia pacing around.   
  
Do we have to wait here for that Mazoku to get back, or can we go on to Musoan without him? she asked, a mixture of irritation and worry in her voice. Lina thought about it for a moment.   
  
Let's go on ahead, Xellos will find us, she said while Gourry and Zel helped a still shaky Faith to her feet. The troupe made it's way down the path, slightly slower now. Still, they made good time, and within two and a half hours, they were approaching Filia's shop. The somber mood of the friends had picked up slightly after they entered the city; but now, almost at the door of Filia's shop, they were again flooded with worry. A small red fox man-beast came running out the door of the shop, tears streaming from his one good eye. They did not seem to be tears of joy and relief, but tears of pain, fear, and despair.   
  
he choked, rushing up to the golden dragon and throwing himself into a hug around her knees, Forgive us, Omaesan! Please forgive us! he wailed.   
  
Filia exclaimed, resting her hand on the crying fox-man's shoulder. What's wrong? Why would I need to forgive you? she asked kindly. Jillas only sobbed louder. It was then that a large, crocodile-like man-beast came lumbering out of the shop, his head bent low and his shoulders drooping. Gravos! What's going on, what happened? Filia asked, fear welling up in her chest.   
  
We tried to stop them, Filia-san, we tried, but they were too strong, Gravos said, his deep voice choked with pain and fear.   
  
Who were? Filia demanded.   
  
Mazoku, we think, Gravos said.   
  
They took Val-sama!! Jillas cried before burying his face in Filia's skirts again. The golden dragon froze, the color draining from her face. Lina and the others froze in shock. Xellos chose that moment to phase in a few feet to the right of Filia. For once, the Mazoku wasn't grinning. Filia's eyes burned crimson as she spun to face the priest.   
  
she screamed, lunging forward, knocking Jillas down as she made as if to tear Xellos' throat out. You and your damned kind! Mazoku! she howled, stumbling towards Xellos, tears streaming down her face. She slammed her fist into the priest's chest so hard that everybody heard bone cracking as his chest caved in slightly under her fist. Xellos' expression remained stony as he reached down and grabbed Filia's wrist, pulling her fist away from his chest. She glared up at him with terrified, angry eyes, and he stared back with hard amethyst eyes. He looked up at the others, who were all staring at him as if expecting something. He looked back down at the dragon in his grip.   
  
I had nothing to do with this, he said coldly. He turned his glare on Jillas and Gravos. When was the child taken? he asked. The beast men looked at each other for a minute. Finally, Jillas responded.   
  
It couldn't have been more than two hours ago, he said, ducking his head in shame.   
  
That was just after Faith was attacked! Amelia exclaimed.   
  
Faith wasn't attacked, not directly. Her cave was, Xellos said, confirming Faith's fears. The half-breed sank to her knees again, burying her face in her hands, moaning as if in pain. It's still quite intact, nothing to worry about, for the moment.  
  
NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT! Filia screamed, not caring that the comment hadn't been directed at her, What about Val-chan! she sobbed, trembling as she struggled against Xellos' steel strong grip.   
  
My cave, Faith whispered, visibly shaking.   
  
Ok, we have two problems here, Lina said, taking charge of the situation. Firstly, we have Val's kidnapping. Secondly, Faith's cave has been attacked and presumably damaged. We have to figure out who did what and why. And sitting around crying and moaning about it won't do anybody any good, she added, turning to the two sobbing women, So snap out of it.   
  
Filia looked at Xellos and forced herself to relax, realizing that Lina was right. Once Xellos was sure Filia wasn't going to hit him again, he released his grip on her wrist. The golden dragon then turned and offered her hand to help Faith up from the ground. The half-breed grasped the Ryuuzoku's shaking hand with her own and got to her feet.   
  
Sorry about that, Faith whispered to no one in particular.   
  
It's ok, just stay focused now, Lina said, patting both women on the shoulder. Now, what do we know about what happened? Jillas, Gravos, what can you tell us about the Mazoku who took Val?   
  
They were big, was all Jillas finally managed to say, fighting to keep himself under control. He drew a deep breath, and continued, They came in like black shadows, and they kept shifting form.   
  
They slammed me into the wall, Gravos admitted, his shoulders slouching down further, his ears and tail drooping.   
  
And they held me down. They were so strong! Jillas added. We heard Val-sama crying... the fox-man broke down again, shaking and crying. Xellos had a thoughtful look on his face.   
  
_If what these beasts say is true, then the Mazoku who attacked didn't bother to hide their true form, most likely lower level creatures,_' the priest thought. _If they were such low-level Mazoku, then they'd be too stupid to come up with a workable plan on their own. So someone higher up must be behind this..._'  
  
Isn't it strange that Faith's cave was attacked right around the same time that Val got kidnapped? Amelia asked, looking around at the others. Zelgadis nodded.   
  
It can't be a coincidence, the shaman agreed.   
  
Especially considering that we just got back from saving Filia, Val's caretaker, from Mazoku, Lina added, nodding to herself.   
  
So...what does it mean? Gourry asked. Lina sighed.   
  
If we're not mistaken, then it means that the attack on Faith's cave, Val's kidnapping, and Filia's kidnapping are all connected somehow, the flame-haired sorceress said. Turning to Xellos, she narrowed her eyes, And if anyone here knows the connection, I'm betting it's you, Xellos. The priest put on a surprised expression.   
  
Why do you say that, Lina?  
  
Because your kind seem to be behind this, so you're likely to know something about them and their motives, Lina said, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. That and you always know more about what's going on then you let on.   
  
Oh, well, in that case, he said, putting on an amused ironic expression, I suppose I can say that while I'm sure there is a connection, even I am not fully sure of what it is.   
  
Well then what _do_ you know about this? Lina asked, rubbing her temples. At times, she wasn't sure if Gourry or Xellos gave her more headaches. Xellos looked thoughtful as he searched for an answer.   
  
At this point, I can only surmise, since I don't know exactly who is behind all of this, or what their motives are, he said, his tone light. However, I see two possibilities. Firstly, it seems reasonable that Filia was kidnapped, at least in part, to leave Val an easier target for abduction. Secondly, the two kidnappings were not planned together, but someone took advantage of Filia's absence to kidnap Val. I'm sure that the attack on the Mystics' Cave was connected to Val's abduction as well. The timing was too close, and the energy there was almost identical to the remnants that are still here.   
  
You can sense the energy patterns? Lina asked eagerly. That means you could use it like a fingerprint to figure out who's behind this! Do you recognize the pattern at all? Xellos shook his head, purple hair fanning out gently.   
  
It's Mazoku, and it feels vaguely familiar, the priest said with a shrug. Unfortunately, it's either not strong enough or I simply had very little contact with this Mazoku in the past. Or both.   
  
So this leaves us where, exactly? Faith asked, seeming very confused.   
  
Not much of anywhere, actually, Zelgadis said.   
  
Don't be so gloomy, Amelia said, poking him gently in the ribs. Zel shrugged.   
  
Sorry, force of habit, he apologized. Amelia gave him a half smile, and he smiled back at her.   
  
We need to figure out the connection between Val and Faith's cave, Lina said. But I can't think on an empty stomach, so let's discuss this over dinner!   
  
  
End Notes: I swear this story (and my muse) has a mind of it's own...I'm at it's mercy here, people. If the muse is not satisfied, then the muse will rebel, and the story might suffer! I beg of you, appease my muse with feedback! 


	8. Dinner, Discussion, and Discoveries

AN: Dum de dum, chapter eight.... Not much to say about it. I hereby dedicate this chapter to my baby brothers, Fuzzy and Aragorn (only the former actually being related to me), for no apparent reason. I'm just hoping it'll get them to READ this story. ^_^  
Oh, an Ryo. *gryn* I have a few muses...a couple of crazy faeries named Krista an Tasha for my fantasy stories, and for Slayers, my muse is Xellos (frighteningly, he actually has IM conversations with my friends at times).  
||^_^|| Why is that so frightening, Faith-chan?  
...   
Yea, ANYWAY.... Happy reading, all. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Slayers is the property of someone who is not me. Isn't it sad?  
  


* Chapter * 8 *  


Not much later, at a local inn, nine people were gathered around a table piled high with empty plates, and still some plates that weren't quite empty yet. Faith, Filia, Jillas, and Gravos were all still upset, though they had all gotten themselves mostly under control now. Finally, Lina drained the last mug and slammed it down on the table as she let out a contented sigh.   
  
Ok, that's much better! she declared, patting her stomach and sitting back slightly in her chair. Now I can think straight!   
  
Wonderful, maybe now we can figure out some answers, Filia said, her hands still shaking slightly as she lifted her teacup to her lips to take a sip. Lina nodded and turned to look at Faith.   
  
Faith, tell us everything you can about the Mystic's Cave, especially anything that might be connected to Val, or to the Ancient Dragons, the red-head asked. Faith thought for a moment, then began to rattle off as much information as she could think of that might be relevant to the situation.   
  
I don't think, though, the half-breed said after a long explanation of the cave, That it has any kind of connection to the Ancient Dragons. Most of the Librarians there have been Golden Dragons, almost since as far back as the cave has been around. A thought tickled the back of Lina's mind.   
  
You said that the cave has been around since the time of the battle between Ceiphied and Shabranigdo, right? Lina asked. Faith nodded. And the cave itself has a life of sorts to it as well? Again, the Librarian nodded, not sure where Lina was going with all this. Lina was still desperately trying to get at that ticklish thought scampering around the back of her mind. Something Faith had said about balance points...  
  
Lina-san, what are you getting at? Amelia asked. Lina ignored the question and turned her fiery eyes on Faith again. The strawberry-blonde was beginning to feel like a scientific specimen under close scrutiny.   
  
What was it you said about balance points? the sorceress asked, her eyes intense. Faith looked confused for a moment, then as she began to explain a look of realization began to cross her face.   
  
The worlds we are in are meant to be balanced. After great wars or battles that upset the balance of the world, a new balance point is created, the half-breed said.   
  
How many balance-shattering battles have been fought? Filia asked.   
  
More than I care to count, Faith sighed. The battle between Ceiphied and Shabranigdo would probably be the biggest and one of the most ancient.   
  
Then there were the more recent ones, Xellos added thoughtfully, The War of Monsters Fall was a major one. Probably the massacre of the Ancient Dragons as well, he added with a sidelong glance at Filia. The golden dragon growled at him, though she couldn't hide the flash of guilt that flickered across her eyes. Zelgadis continued with the list.   
  
What about our battles with Rezo and Shabranigdo, Kopii Rezo and Zanaffar, Gaav, Hellmaster, and Darkstar? the shaman asked. Faith thought about it and nodded slowly.   
  
And there are probably more that we don't know about, but for the moment, let's just work with the ones we know, shall we? Lina said. Now, if we assume that Faith's theory is right, than a new balance point is created for each battle, correct? Faith nodded. Ok, so let's see if we can reason out what those balance points might be.  
  
Well, we already think that Faith-san is a balance point from the War of Monsters Fall, Amelia said.   
  
If what I have seen and heard about your battle with Kopii Rezo and the demon beast Zanaffar is correct, then the balance point for that battle is the great tree Flagoon, as it was when Zanaffar was defeated the first time, Faith said. Lina, Zelgadis, Amelia and Xellos nodded their agreement.   
  
But the tree was destroyed by Hellmaster when he went to Sairaag, Amelia said. The young woman couldn't help but fight back tears at the memory of that terrible battle.   
  
Then probably when a new balance point was created for the battle with Hellmaster, it also took over for Flagoon, Faith suggested.   
  
But what would the balance point be for that battle? Zelgadis asked. Everyone was silent for a moment. The final showdown with Hellmaster Phibrizo was not something that those who had been there liked to think about. Except for Xellos, of course, who had been able to watch from a safe distance as he had healed from the wound Gaav had given him, and who had often wondered about the strange turn the battle had taken.   
  
If I might make a suggestion of a possibility? Xellos asked, smirking slightly.   
  
Go ahead, Lina said, watching the Mazoku carefully. It wasn't like him to volunteer useful information.   
  
I believe that the balance point created at that battle would be you, Lina-san, Xellos said with a smirk.   
  
came a chorus from around the table as everyone turned to stare at the Mazoku.   
  
Are you serious? Lina asked, glaring suspiciously at the grinning priest, who nodded in response.   
  
To be plainly honest... Xellos said.   
  
There's a first, something that's not a secret, Filia muttered under her breath. Amethyst eyes turned their gaze on the dragon, who simply stared back. Filia wasn't giving an inch on this one; damn Mazoku and his damn secrets. Silence filled the room for a few moments before Xellos continued, grin still firmly in place.   
  
To be _honest_, I've often wondered why L-sama restored your life after that battle, Xellos said, looking at Lina.   
  
It was the power of Gourry-san's love for Lina-san! Amelia exclaimed. Everyone stared at her blankly, except Lina who blushed slightly and stuck her nose up in the air as if in defiant denial, and Gourry who just blinked repeatedly, glancing back and forth between Lina and Amelia. Amelia sighed as Xellos's smile twitched in amusement.   
  
As touching as the sentiment is, I found it hard to believe that she would bend, or even break the rules of existence based on one man's determination not to let go of someone, the Mazoku said, smiling. Actually, I believe that there might be some validity to Faith-chan's theory, and it would explain Lina's re-birth far more effectively than saying it was a cosmic whim, the purple-haired priest insisted.   
  
Ok, ok, enough about all that, Lina said, seeming anxious to get away from the topic. What about the battle with Darkstar?   
  
Really, Lina, I thought it would have been obvious, Xellos said, grinning at the sorceress and Filia. Lina sighed slightly as she looked at Filia, the sorceress' suspicions confirmed.   
  
Valgaav, right? the red-head said. Everyone in the party looked around at each other, all nodding slightly. Only Filia huffed slightly.   
  
His name is Val, she said, tossing her head slightly, though it was clear that she was putting up a front. Xellos and Faith could both feel the waves of fear and pain rolling off of her as she worried about the fate of her adopted son. However, she didn't deny that he was almost definitely the balance point from the battle with Darkstar.   
  
But, what about the battle between Shabranigdo and Ceiphied? Amelia asked. Before anyone could think of a response, though, the door of the in burst open and two familiar figures rushed in, looking frantic.   
  
cried the raven-haired figure, her dark cloak swirling around her as she rushed over to the table where the troupe sat. Thank the gods we've found you!   
  
Faith replied, standing abruptly and banging her leg into the table as she did so. Wincing, the strawberry-blonde faced her friends. What's wrong?   
  
Something has happened to the cave, Raven said, worry clouding her lavender eyes. A Mazoku attacked it, and now the whole place stinks of evil, the red-blonde woman said, glaring at Xellos out of the corner of her eye. The priest merely grinned and waved jauntily.   
  
I know, I felt it when it was attacked, Faith said, frowning at the memory.   
  
I thought you said that the energy left behind wasn't very strong, Xellos, Filia said, looking at the Mazoku suspiciously. She still wasn't convinced that Xellos wasn't somehow involved in Val-chan's disappearance.   
  
Just because the specific energy pattern left behind is weak doesn't mean that the overall air of a place can't be filled with the presence of evil, Faith said. Xellos merely continued grinning with upturned eyes.   
  
Faith, you have to come back to the cave, now, Amber said, her voice urgent. There is something very wrong going on there.   
  
Excellent idea! Xellos declared, standing up. Let's go! Filia gaped at him, burning with rage.   
  
Why should _we_ go!? What about Val-chan!? the golden dragon demanded as her tail shot out from her skirts again.   
  
If the Mazoku who attacked Faith's cave is the same one who kidnapped Val, where do you think he's more likely to go back to, Filia. Your shop, or the cave? Zelgadis asked. He got what he was looking for here; or at least we're pretty sure he did. We don't know if he got what he wanted at the cave--  
  
He didn't, Faith said, quietly, but as though she was sure of it. Zelgadis continued.   
  
And if he didn't get what he was after, he'll probably go back and try again, the shaman concluded.   
  
So our best bet of getting Val back is to head off the one who took him, and our best bet of that is at the Mystics' Cave, Lina declared, her mind made up. Amber glowered, clearly not pleased with the idea of having to travel with Lina again; but for Faith and the cave, she'd deal with it. Filia still didn't look quite convinced of the whole thing, but she trusted her friends.   
  
So I guess we should leave in the morning? Faith asked, looking around at everyone. Everyone nodded, and after it was decided who would be staying where, the friends said their good-nights and arranged to meet back at the inn in the morning for breakfast and leave right afterwards. Filia took Jillas and Gravos back to the shop, which doubled as their home, and Xellos disappeared to somewhere. The remaining seven people paid the innkeeper to use the three unoccupied bedrooms in the inn. Faith, Amber, and Raven had no complaints about sharing a room together, even if it meant one of them would have to sleep on the floor. Lina, Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadis stared around at each other for a moment, and after an unspoken agreement passed between them that no one would ask any questions, Lina and Gourry took one room, while Zel and Amelia took the last.   
  
Once Faith, Amber, and Raven had settled in to their room, the three friends sat down to discuss things. Faith noted that it was amazing how much her two friends softened their attitudes once they were away from the main group. Amber's eyes grew softer as she relaxed, removing her cloak and draping it over a chair. Raven's tight-lipped expression loosened, and the corners of her mouth turned up in a smirk as she shook out her hair and plopped down on the floor, sighing happily.   
  
So, did either of you see who attacked my cave? Faith asked, glancing back and forth between her friends. They both shook their heads sadly.   
  
Sorry, Faith, we didn't, Amber said with a sigh. We were about two miles away when we heard this gods awful scream... It sounded like something huge was being killed.   
  
So we went as fast as we could to check it out, Raven said, picking up the story, But when we got there, all we found was the cave, looking a little scorched, and the whole place stinking of Mazoku. I STILL say I saw that purple-haired Xellos character there too, the red-blonde said with a huff.   
  
You probably did, Faith said, He went there to check it out after I collapsed from the attack. But he was with us when it happened, so it couldn't have been him.   
  
Not directly, anyway, Raven said, a slight glower flickering across her face before she chased it away. Faith sighed and shook her head slightly.   
  
I know how much you hate Mazoku, Raven, Faith said kindly, But I really don't think that Xellos had anything to do with this. Now it was Amber's turn to shake her head and sigh at Faith.   
  
I still think you let yourself trust people way too easily, Faith-chan, the raven haired sorceress said. Faith smirked at her friend.   
  
And I still say that you don't trust enough, Amber-chan. Besides, she added with a smile and a shrug, It's been ten years since you've seen me, maybe I've wised up in my old age. Raven laughed and threw an amused glance at her friend.   
  
Old age? Either you hit that long ago, or you won't hit it for a long time to come, Raven said, But either way, I don't think ten years is a long time for you. Faith laughed and nodded.   
  
True enough, she said. Slowly, Faith's smile faded, and she looked at her fiends again. The strawberry-blonde heaved a breath. I know that you both know I'm not human and all... she began, uncertain how to continue. Her friends didn't know the truth about her heritage, and Faith knew it was only fair she tell them; but she worried that they might reject her for her Mazoku half. _Well,_' she thought, _Amber says I trust too much, and she's right. Better trust my friends as well as strangers._' And with her mind made up, Faith spent the rest of the evening explaining her past to her friends.   


  
* * *  


  
Faith's trust in her friends paid off. After the initial shock wore off, Amber and Raven still accepted their friend. Though Raven was not happy to hear that her friend was part Mazoku, the trust that had built up over ten years ago between the three friends was strong enough to see them through.   
  
The next morning, Faith spoke to Amber and Raven about Lina and the rest of the troupe. Though both of the other women were reluctant to trust people they barely knew, Faith convinced them that her new found friends were trustworthy and should at least be given more of a chance. So, for the sake of having a slightly more peaceful journey than the last one, Amber and Raven agreed that they'd open up a bit more to the rest of the troupe... with the exception of Xellos.   
  
So, when the three women went down to meet the others for breakfast, there were relatively few problems, especially since Xellos had yet to reappear. Lina, Gourry, and Amelia were battling over sausages as Faith and the others sat down to join them. Zelgadis was sitting next to Amelia, quietly sipping coffee. Soon, Filia arrived at the inn as well, though without Jillas and Gravos. She had told the beast-men to mind the shop while she went with the others in search of Val-chan. The Ryuuzoku was introduced to Amber and Raven, who nodded politely.   
  
When Lina and Gourry were finally full and Xellos had still not arrived, the troupe decided to set out without him, much to the delight of Filia, Raven, and Amber. They were a full day's journey, on foot, from the Mystics' Cave. There were some protests about not being able to just fly there; but it was finally decided that since they didn't know what they were dealing with, they'd probably be safer traveling on the ground. Setting off at a brisk pace, the group wound their way through the forest trails. There was little conversation as they traveled as everyone mulled over their own thoughts about what could be ahead of them.   
  
Faith and Filia, walking along at the back of the group, were by far the most preoccupied of everyone. So, neither of them noticed the purple-haired Mazoku who phased in just behind them until he reached out and gently gripped the women on the shoulder. Both women yelped, but Filia had the added reactions of her tail shooting out from her skirts as she wheeled around, grabbed mace-sama, and smashed the intruder across the face with it. The whole party stopped short to investigate the cause of the uproar. When Xellos finally crashed to a stop, he smiled up at Filia.   
  
We really _must_ stop meeting this way, Filia-san, he said, still grinning. Filia simply huffed and turned her nose up. Only Faith saw the faint blush that spread over the Ryuuzoku's nose and cheeks.   
  
Lina growled, stalking to the back of the troupe to confront the grinning Mazoku. We don't have time for your pranks today, we're in a hurry. So cut it out!   
  
Indeed! About that, though, the Mazoku said, standing up and dusting himself off.   
  
What about it? Lina asked. Amber and Raven were glaring at the priest suspiciously.   
  
I was just thinking that you might not want to rush headlong into battle without at least having a general idea of what it is you're up against, he said with a smile and a shrug.   
  
Does that mean you know who's behind this? Filia asked, turning to face Xellos. For once, there was no hatred or anger in her gaze, only fear and worry. The Mazoku nodded slowly.   
  
I'll explain more when we make camp tonight, he said. Raven glared at him.   
  
But we can be at the cave by dusk, why should we make camp? she asked. Xellos opened one amethyst eye and turned his cutting gaze on the young woman.   
  
Because the foe who awaits us is not one whom you would like to meet exhausted from a long journey, he said as he closed his eye again and slid his usual smirk back into place. And not one whom you want to meet in the dark shadows of night. Lina stared at the Mazoku.   
  
Is he really that bad? she asked. Xellos shrugged and smirked.   
  
Well, from what I've heard, the Mazoku said. Everyone crashed to the ground in exasperation. Lina got to her feet, rubbing her head.   
  
You mean you don't know for sure? You've never met him? the red-head asked.   
  
Shall we say, his reputation for power precedes him, the Mazoku said, opening his eyes slightly, Although in actuality, he's probably more secretive than even I am. Everyone stared, dumbstruck.   
  
You mean that there's someone out there who has more secrets than YOU!? Gourry asked, stunned that the possibility even existed.   
  
Erm, well... sort of, Xellos said, unsure how to respond. Before he had a chance to think of something to say, though, he found himself knocked to the ground with his neck pinched in a tight head-lock.   
  
Well, whoever or whatever he is, you are gonna tell us everything you know about him, right? Lina asked as she held the priest down, blocking off his airway with her forearm.   
  
You know, Lina-san, you really don't need to do this so much, Xellos croaked out. While he didn't _need_ air to survive, he did need it to speak out loud, at least in his human form. _And quite the inconvenience it is,_' he thought as Lina finally eased her grip on him. I'll explain about him later, but for now I would highly suggest we find a place to camp that's a few miles from the cave. After a fair amount of grumbling, mostly form Filia and Raven, it was agreed to follow Xellos' advise; at the very least, until he told them what he knew about this new enemy.   
  
By dusk, they had found a clearing about four miles from their destination, and they set up camp.   
  
Are you sure this is safe, Xellos-san? Amelia asked, looking around in the direction of the cave. If what you say about this villain is true, what's to stop him from sneaking here in the night and attacking us? The Mazoku grinned at the princess.   
  
Oh, I think we'll be safe enough here for tonight, Xellos said.   
  
How can you be so sure? Zelgadis asked, coming up and standing behind Amelia, resting his hand protectively on her shoulder. Xellos winked at him.   
  
Sore wa himitsu desu, the Mazoku said, delighting as he drank up the waves of frustration and anger that the two humans radiated.   
  
Enough with the secrets, Xellos, now tell us what's going on! Lina said, crossing her arms and glaring at the Mazoku as he turned to face her.   
  
Hai, hai, Xellos said as he started back towards the fire where everyone else was gathered.   
  
Faith was sitting by the fire, staring idly into the flames when Gourry walked over to her. She smiled faintly up at him as he stood by her.   
  
Hey Gourry, she said quietly.   
  
he said, looking around a bit. Why are you sitting all by yourself over here? Faith sighed and glanced up at him.   
  
I guess I'm just feeling down, she said, then added with a pained sigh, I'm worried about my cave.   
  
But it's just a cave, I'm sure that even if worst comes to worst, you could find a new place to live, Gourry said, scratching his head in puzzlement about why anyone would be concerned about a cave.   
  
It's more than just my home, even more than a library with priceless and unique information. That cave is my family, a part of myself, the orphan said, grief clouding her eyes. If it were destroyed, I don't know what I would do; I might even die.   
  
Well, hopefully things won't come to that, Xellos said as he and the others gathered around the fire. _After all, can't have you or that cave being destroyed, now can we?_' the Mazoku thought. _Not yet, at least._'  
  
Come on Xellos, what do you know about this mystery foe who kidnapped Val and attacked Faith's cave? Lina asked, getting impatient. Everyone settled themselves around the fire as Xellos began his explanation. He put on his best storyteller voice and mask.   
  
This mysterious foe' has a name. He is Koutero, the self-appointed Lord of Terror, he began.   
  
Filia huffed, I didn't know lesser Mazoku could give themselves titles. Xellos twitched, irritated at the interruption.   
  
Well, since there is much that you don't know about Mazoku, your ignorance about anything concerning my people is hardly a surprise, he retorted, then continued on before Filia could cause too much more of a scene. But in any event, Koutero is not a lesser Mazoku. When the purple haired priest saw that he finally had everyone's full attention -- except for Gourry, who was dozing off -- he grinned inwardly and continued.   
  
He is, in fact, something of a myth among my people. For centuries, he was rumored to be dead, and no one truly knew what had become of him. You see, I was not the first servant of a Dark Lord to be given both power of general and priest. Koutero is older than even me, and he was the onetime general priest of the Dark Lord you know as Deep Sea Dolphin. He paused just long enough for the information to sink in and for a few jaws to drop before continuing on. However, perhaps as foreshadowing of his mistress' fate, Koutero began to slowly fall into madness. To this day, no one is sure what triggered his insanity, the only one who could have answered to that was his mistress herself. Then, one day, Koutero vanished. I, along with many others, was sent out in search of the renegade, but no one ever found him. I believe I came close once; I brushed against his energy in a place he had hidden. Unfortunately, Koutero was clever as well insane and powerful, and was able to elude even the most powerful of the Dark Lords who tried to search him out. Then, with the War of Monster's Fall, Koutero was largely forgotten, as many believed that he had been killed.  
  
Wait a second, if this guy has been in hiding for over a thousand years, why would he suddenly show up now? Lina demanded.   
  
And why would he kidnap Val? Filia asked, worry etched on her features.   
  
And attack Faith's cave? Amber insisted. Everyone was clearly confused about what this Koutero's motives could be.   
  
I'm not sure, Xellos said, Though I have some theories, which I think I'll just keep to myself for now. When everyone protested loudly, the grinning Mazoku held up a finger to silence them. No need for me to go surmising things, making assumptions, and causing needless worry, ne?   
  
Xellos, you _live_ to cause needless worry, Zelgadis growled at the priest.   
  
True enough, Xellos responded without missing a beat, But for the moment, Koutero's motives are relatively unimportant; and while I'm sure you all are quite capable of coming up with perfectly good theories of your own, I think you might be better served to focus your thoughts more on how you intend to fight a powerful Mazoku. A general collective sigh went through the group. Before everyone bedded down for the night to think about battle tactics and to get some rest, Amelia thought of one last question to ask.   
  
she said, Why did he decide to call himself the Lord of Terror?   
  
Sore wa himitsu desu.   
  
  
End Notes: Ok, next chapter has more action, I PROMISE. Oh, and next chapter also has a present for Moro in it. ^_^ I think I'm mostly past my creativity block now, so huzzah for that. Anyhoo, R&R pweeze. ^_^


	9. Insanity Abounds! (Crazy Mazoku, Crazy A...

AN: LOL, ok Moro, there's a little present in here for you. Hopefully it can hold you over till chapter eleven, wherein I'll REALLY mess with Zelly-kun's mind. ^_^ Yes, I am evil. Very evil. Oh, I was way way way hyper when I wrote this. Writing insane Mazoku when hyper is either really effective or really scary. Or both. For further demonstrations on this, go read my songfic (shameless plug). ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Mmmm....chooooocolate...... Huh? Oh, I don't own Slayers.   
  


* Chapter * 9 *  


The next morning dawned cold and gray, and a light drizzle dampened the ground. The travelers awoke to the sound of a distant rumble of thunder. Amelia sighed as she took stock of the soggy situation.   
  
Now even the weather has turned gloomy, the princess muttered.   
  
Things always seem to work like that, Amber said, giving Amelia an ironic half smile.   
  
Come on, no time to grumble about some rain, Lina said, attempting to hurry everyone up. Her eyes were hard as rubies, and it was apparent that she was determined. Whoever this Koutero guy was, he was messing with her friends (even if not directly), and the flame-haired sorceress wasn't gonna stand for that. She was Lina Inverse. She had already faced down demons and Dark Lords. She had been consumed and restored by L-sama Herself. What was confronting one more powerful Mazoku?   
  
Amber and Raven were not as confident about this whole situation. Not only were they wary of any information that came from a Mazoku; but they didn't have the quite the same experience as most of the rest of the troupe had (after all, it's not every sorceress and company who can defeat a handful of Dark Lords; otherwise, there'd be no more Dark Lords left!). So as the party began it's trek towards the Mystics' Cave, the two sorceresses spoke to Zelgadis, asking him about the most effective ways to fight powerful Mazoku.   
  
An hour and a half later, and considerably more damp than when they set out, the group arrived at the Mystics' Cave. Now everyone understood what Raven had meant when she had said that the place stank of evil. The air felt thick with dank humidity that Amelia guessed had little to do with the rain. It was stifling, and the friends felt as though they had to fight for each breath against the oppressive moisture in the air. The ground steamed ever so slightly under their feet as they surveyed the scorched entryway to the cavern.   
  
The darkness within the cave no longer seemed familiar to Faith, but cruel and threatening. The same kind of darkness that had threatened to devour her mind just a few days ago.   
  
Oi, Lina, Gourry whispered, Are you sure this is the right place? The red-head only nodded in response, and the swordsman frowned slightly. It sure doesn't seem like it, he murmured to himself.   
  
Should we go in? Amelia asked hesitantly, staring nervously at the foreboding darkness.   
  
Standing around out here won't do us any good, Lina replied. Grudgingly, Faith, Amelia, and Filia nodded. Amber and Raven were both unsure, but neither was willing to show it. Gourry was prepared to follow Lina, as always, and Zelgadis was ready to help his friends and protect Amelia.   
  
Faith took the first, uncertain steps towards the cave, her desire to see to her only lifelong friend, her adoptive family, overcoming her fear of what this Koutero might have in store. Lina fell into step beside the half breed, and the rest of the group followed along behind. Xellos decided he should follow them in and gather as much information as he could. Slowly, the troupe made it's way deeper and deeper into the cave. As they came to the back wall of the cave, Faith pressed her hand into her chest, as if her heart were aching terribly.   
  
Something is very, very wrong, she choked out, sounding as though she might get sick. She stopped walking and the others followed suit. Amber had pressed her fists into her temples and her eyes squeezed shut as though trying to block out some horrible image.   
  
Ah, at last! cried a new voice, My guests have arrived! Everyone started, including Xellos, and searched around for the source of the baritone voice. They spun to find their path blocked by a very...unexpected man.   
  
THIS is the horrible Koutero we have to fight!? Amelia shrieked as she stared, dumbfounded at the man in front of her.   
  
Remember Hellmaster Phibrizo, Amelia, Zelgadis said, Appearance is no measure of power.   
  
Wise words indeed, young man! cried the man. Faith and Lina pushed their way past their friends to get a good look at the intruder. Lina almost laughed.   
  
Before them stood an attractive man, with hair the color of fresh snow and eyes the greenish white of sea-foam. Tan skin covered his striking facial features and perfectly proportioned muscular arms. But the most...intriguing factor in his appearance was the fact that he stood just under four and a half feet tall.   
  
Taking a deep breath to regain her composure (and remind herself that this creature WAS a Mazoku), Lina turned her ruby glare on the tiny man.   
  
Look buddy, the fiery sorceress said, I don't know what you think you're doing here, but no one gets away with attacking my friends, even if indirectly--  
  
Or kidnapping my Val-chan! Filia cried hoarsely.   
  
You shall face the power of justice for the evil deeds you have committed! Amelia added, striking a few awe-inspiring poses. Lina picked back up without missing a beat.   
  
So give us back Val and get ready to face the consequences of messing with the beautiful sorcery genius, Lina Inverse!   
  
Ano, Lina, Gourry muttered, Don't you think it would be better to threaten him AFTER we get Val back? Lina spun and glared at him.   
  
Are you questioning my judgment? she growled. Gourry put his hand up defensively.   
  
No! No, of course not! he said quickly. Lina nodded in satisfaction and turned her attention back to the Mazoku in front of them while Gourry heaved a silent sigh of relief. Koutero seemed to be deep in thought.   
  
Hmm, Val you say? he asked as if puzzling over it. Ah, do you mean this charming little Ancient Dragon? With a snap of his fingers, baby Val appeared, suspended in mid-air. Amelia was surprised for a moment to see that the child was not human in appearance, but dragon. Then she reminded herself that Val WAS, after all, a dragon. The human forms that he and Filia wore were not their true forms. So the only clue to Lina, Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadis that this white dragon-child in front of them was Val was the tuft of green hair growing from the top of his head down his neck like a small mane.   
  
Filia screamed, trying to rush forward and grab her adopted son, but Xellos held her back. The white-haired Mazoku turned to stare at them. Or more specifically, he stared at Xellos.   
  
You... Hmm, I remember you, he said, his white-green eyes glazing over ever so slightly as he seemed to get lost in a world of his own for a moment. You almost stepped on me once, long long ago. Your energy was so different than the others, so so different; BUT, you were still too much like them.   
  
Xellos, what is he babbling about? Lina hissed. The priest looked genuinely confused, and shrugged, still holding onto the struggling Filia by her arm.   
  
I told you I brushed against his energy once, but other than that, I have no idea, he said, sounding about as confused as Xellos ever sounded.   
  
Well, you did say this Koomaro guy was crazy, didn't you? Gourry asked, scratching his head. Don't crazy people not make sense?   
  
Very very very true young human! Koutero cried, pointing at Gourry. The swordsman looked up in shock at the sudden outburst form the Mazoku. Of course, my brand of what has been labeled insanity' by those overstuffed stagnant trolls that the world calls Dark Lords is far more complex than a simple matter of not making any sense! They have simply not allowed their minds to reach the complex level of thought that I have reached in my years of exile.   
  
Talk about being delusional and in denial, Zelgadis muttered under his breath, raising an eyebrow at the white-haired man. Apparently, the Mazoku's sharp ears picked up the comment though, and in an instant, his pale eyes had focused on the shaman, narrowing to dangerous slits.   
  
Your puny mind could never begin to comprehend the things that I have learned, human! I know more of the mysteries of this world and the others than you could ever dream! And with this knowledge, I will succeed in doing that which every other member of my race has failed in doing! I, Koutero, Lord of Terror, will single-handedly destroy the balance of this world and send it reeling back into chaos! Koutero snapped, and before anyone could react, the powerful Mazoku sent out a burst of energy that hit Zelgadis full in the chest, slamming the shaman back against the wall of the cave like a rag doll.   
  
Amelia cried, rushing to his side while the others kept a wary eye on Koutero.   
  
I... I think I said something that hit a nerve, Zel said through gritted teeth. He reached up and touched the back of his head with his right hand and his fingers came back covered in blood. He could feel his left arm was broken, and his back protested loudly when he tried to move. Amelia grew pale when she saw the blood on his fingers, but she did her best to shake it off and began to heal him.   
  
Everyone stared at Zelgadis, then turned back to look at the once-again-smiling Mazoku who had effortlessly smashed their friend against the wall.   
  
See, I knew this would be simple once my plan got rolling! Koutero announced happily. With four of the worlds's most central balance points destroyed, chaos will begin to devour everything! He cast a glance around at the motley troupe before him, his eyes dancing with laughter. And the beautiful irony of it is, the central balance point will help me to do it! he added with a laugh.   
  
What in the hells are you babbling about? Faith growled, not liking this in the least. She could feel the power radiating off of Koutero, and it was making her very uneasy. Part of it was the cold, dark energy that was a common thread among Mazoku...but there was something else. Something terribly familiar. A tendril of dread wrapped around her mind as she recognized the sickening, devouring blackness that had threatened to destroy her mind a few days ago. But... there was still something else, something even more dreadful, and something more familiar. Faith closed her eyes and reached out with her mind, following the thread that connected her to the cave to touch the very heart of it, something she hadn't done since the attack...  
  
And screamed as she clutched her chest and stumbled back, reeling from the pain and confusion that assailed her senses.   
  
Amber and Raven cried. What's wrong!? Faith blinked back tears and fought to regain her composure, recoiling and pulling away from the usually comforting presence of the life essence of the cave.   
  
He... He's tapped into the heart of the cave, he's pushed his own power into it! He's twisted the very life of the cave, it's like it doesn't even know me anymore! The young woman looked and sounded as though she was trying very hard to keep from sobbing. Her voice cracked and was strained, and her eyes began to glow bloody as she turned her glare on Koutero.   
  
Wait, do you mean to imply that this cave is the balance point from the battle between Ceiphied and Shabranigdo?! Lina demanded. The Mazoku simply grinned cheerily at them.   
  
Well, at least you've finally figured it out. Not very swift, are you? he sighed, looking around at the people before him, as if disappointed. I had hoped this might be more fun, he pouted, But alas, genius must suffer the fools that too often surround it.   
  
Zelgadis growled, struggling to his feet with Amelia's help.   
  
Now you've gone and done it, Lina growled, her eyes blazing with fury. Gourry had drawn his sword and stood ready to do what he could. Amber and Raven had taken up fighting stances, both ready to let loose a spell at a moment's notice. Faith's eyes were fully glowing crimson again, and her hands had become claw-like. Filia struggled in Xellos' grip as he kept her from rushing up to grab Val.   
  
Let me go, namagomi! Filia cried, trying to wrench her arm from the priest's grip.   
  
I'd be happy to oblige you; however, for some strange reason, I'm actually not in the mood to watch Koutero kill you, Xellos snapped. Now be a good dragon and calm yourself down enough to fight sensibly, and maybe you can save that child's life. Filia was stunned out of her panic by the unexpected words from the Mazoku.   
  
_If I didn't know better,_' she thought, _I'd say he really cared about what happened to me and Val._' She ceased her struggles, and Xellos released her arm. They both looked up to discover that the battle had begun without them. Xellos watched Lina charging at Koutero through a storm of spells while Gourry tried to grab Val and get the child to safety. This all lasted for about a split second before the world froze around them all. Not even Xellos had time to react, since he'd been too distracted by trying to keep Filia from essentially committing suicide. And now the others had done precisely what he'd been trying to keep the dragon from doing.   
  
_Oh hells,_' Xellos thought before he and everyone else saw nothing but blackness.   
  
  
End notes: Ok, the next few chapters might be slower in coming, since I have an evil paper and three tests next week (stupid frickin college, taking up my precious fanfic writing time with useless studying and crap). Once I have the time, though, they should get written fast (I hope I hope). Fear not, loyal readers! I shall defeat the evil school-work demon and return to working on the IMPORTANT things (namely, fan fictions). Anyhoo, R&R, maybe you can inspire me to get my essay out of the way faster. ^_^


	10. Slugs, Sisters, and Chaos

AN: Ok, Digi-Riven, I hereby dedicate this chapter to you, because your comment amused me GREATLY (and cuz u actually remind me of me...scary, ne?). *gigglez* Ummm...I'm still not done with school work ^_^; so chapters may be delayed. But but but! (lol, love that song), Spring Break is a-comin! I might have time to write then. ^_^ Thanks to the faithful reviewers!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers, I just borrow the characters for purposes of torture and stress relief. ^_^  
  


* Chapter * 10 *  


Lina awoke with a splitting headache. What happened? she asked, sitting up and pressing a hand against her forehead to ward off the pounding ache in her skull. Itai...did someone see the driver of that wagon? she grumbled. She looked around the cave and saw her friends scattered about, all still unconscious. Koutero was nowhere to be seen.   
  
Growling in frustration, the red-haired sorceress clambered to her feet and dragged herself over to the closest of her fallen companions, Gourry. The swordsman was sprawled on his back, his sword a few inches away from his right hand where it had slipped from his grip. Lina's chest tightened at seeing the blonde man in such a state, but she quickly did her best to push the feeling down.   
  
She was about to grab his shoulder and try to shake him back to wakefulness when she noticed something. A small trail of silver across the blue armor on Gourry's shoulder. Lina's ruby eyes followed the trail, along Gourry's shoulder, up his neck, until it stopped at his golden locks. Lina's chest suddenly tightened and her hands began to shake ever so slightly as she saw the cause of the slimy silver trail. A slug, worming it's soft, slimy body into Gourry's hair. Lina shivered and tried to calm herself down.   
  
It's just one stupid little slug, she told herself, not sounding all that convincing. We're in a dark, damp cave, of course there will be slugs here... she trailed off as she saw another slug crawling up Gourry's leg. Lina's stomach lurched and she jumped back, her heart pounding faster than normal. Deciding that Gourry could wake up in his own damn time, Lina went to check on Amelia.   
  
The young princess was slightly paler than usual, and there was a slight trickle of blood trailing down her face from a cut in her forehead. Lina glanced down, and immediately regretted it, when she saw yet another slug, sitting in the small pool of blood that had collected by the side of the younger woman's face.   
  
I think I'm gonna be sick, Lina murmured, turning her gaze away from the princess and glancing over at Zelgadis. Oh gods, not more of them, she moaned, seeing silvery trails running across Zel's clothes, a slug resting on his chest, another one weaving between the shaman's fingers. A third slug was on the toe of his boot, and Lina thought she saw the tail of another one, making it's way up the leg of Zel's pants.   
  
What in the hells is going on!? Lina cried in dismay, feeling her stomach twist in knots, her hands shaking uncontrollably now. She cast a Light spell and sent it up almost to the ceiling of the cave. Glancing around, she saw that the floor itself seemed to be shining silvery with the trails of what must have been a thousand slugs. She could see now that all of her friends now had the slimy creatures crawling over them. A sickening idea occurred to her, and she slowly cast her eyes down to look around her own feet. What she saw was the disgusting silvery trails leading up towards her, converging as they drew nearer to her booted feet. The slugs almost seeming to sense her fear... it was if they were attacking her!   
  
When Lina felt a small weight land on her shoulder, with a nauseating splat, it was too much for her. The terrified sorceress shrieked, throwing the slug off of her shoulder with a quick, panicked movement, and she began running towards the mouth of the cave.   
  
And where do you think you're going? said a voice directly in front of Lina. The red-head tried to stop herself, but inertia won the battle and she found herself crashing into something that, while surprisingly soft, did not yield to Lina's comparatively small form. And so, Lina found herself knocked off balance and thrown to the floor. Slowly, ruby eyes looked up, a sick, nervous feeling settling into the pit of Lina's stomach.   
  
_I know that voice,_' Lina thought, forcing herself not to panic. It was a losing battle, as her eyes swept up, taking in the waitress' outfit, the purple hair and bangs that shaded eyes Lina knew all too well. Luna Inverse stood over her little sister, tapping a bamboo stick on her palm.   
  
You really botched this job up, little sister, Luna said, glowering down at the quivering girl at her feet. Lina was frozen to the spot, paralyzed by fear.   
  
_Oh gods oh gods oh gods oh gods, how is she here, oh gods, she's gonna kill me, oh gods oh gods oh gods..._' was all that Lina's mind could process at the moment. Luna took a step towards Lina, and that was it for the small sorceress. Lina screamed, and the earth itself shook with the force of it.   


  
* * *  


  
Amber blinked, shaking her head in confusion. Before she could try and figure out what had happened, her attention was drawn back to the scene before her, with Lina and Gourry charging Koutero, the Mazoku grinning confidently. Amber rushed to prepare a spell to attack the Mazoku, but before she could finish it, she watched in horror as Koutero sent out a sickly green wave of energy, knocking down her friends and allies. She abandoned her Elemekia Lance and tried to put up a shield against the wave of evil energy; but there was no time, and with a nauseating jolt, she felt the wave of energy pass through her, knocking her back onto the cold stone floor of the cave. A fuzzy feeling began to envelop her body, her limbs responding slowly to her commands. Her brain felt as though it were wrapped in cotton.   
  
The Feelings were gone...  
  
Amber was an empath, she could sense the emotions of others. Sometimes, powerful emotions could almost overpower her own emotions, if she didn't shield against them. Often, the raven-haired woman thought of her empathy as a curse; but it had it's benefits. It was this strange talent of hers that allowed her to sense out Mazoku like Xellos; their emotions (if they could even be called emotions) were so different from human emotions that to Amber, Mazoku stood out like the proverbial sore thumb.   
  
But the Feelings were gone. The strange cottony fibers that had wrapped themselves around her mind had blotted them out. She couldn't think straight, couldn't make her mind focus or concentrate. The world was a garbled jumble of confusing images and sounds, her brain didn't seem to be processing anything correctly, and it was making her stomach feel seriously queasy. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping to block out at least some of the muddled images. She wished desperately that the could of confusion would pass.   
  
Without warning, she got her wish, and then some. The cottony fibers suddenly tore away from her mind; and with them, they tore out the barriers that Amber had built up over years and years of learning to shield out the emotions of others from her own mind. In an instant, her world went from a muddled gray cloud to a blinding bright-white flash of far too much clarity. For an instant, there was only the blinding flash of knowing that the shields were gone.   
  
Then the screams began. Amber didn't know if they were her own or if they belonged to any of the other people in the cave, all she knew was that her mind was screaming in white-hot agony. Fear, her own or someone else's?, twisted her stomach into painful knots. Her heart beat so fast in her chest she wondered if it might burst. Her body ached and screeched with the need to cry, to fight, to curl up into a tiny ball and hide; a hundred thousand conflicting emotions crashing down around her at once. Terror, pain, frustration, anger (oh gods, the burning hatred!), threatened to choke her as her throat closed with the overwhelming power of the brutal force of the emotions.   
  
However, even through the sickening confusion of emotions that raped her mind, she could still single some out, recognize them. There was the familiar cool determination of Raven, amplified a thousandfold. There was the conflicting natures that she'd always felt from Faith, but never understood before. And a cold purple-black humor that could only be that Mazoku, Xellos. Burning rage that must be Lina. Unwavering loyalty from the swordsman, Gourry. Nameless terror from that dragon-woman, Filia. A mix of fear and stern resolve from that petite princess, Amelia. Protectiveness and single-mindedness from Zelgadis. All pressing in on her mind, threatening to overwhelm her, to wash away those scraps of emotion and consciousness that could still be called She was losing herself.   
  
But above them all, towering over her trembling mind, was a sickening, gloating wash of conquest, of victorious superiority. A vast, devouring darkness that threatened to destroy her mind and send her reeling into madness forever. The energy that was Koutero's mind and emotion grinned down at the tattered, quavering shreds of what remained of Amber's individuality, almost lost on the sea of emotions wracking her mind. The last thing Amber heard before consciousness floated away from her was that damned gloating voice.   
  
_You humans can lose yourselves so easily..._  


  
* * *  


  
Gourry saw a flash of light, though he wasn't sure what had just happened. He figured that white-haired guy had tried something, but it didn't seem to have worked. Lina was still charging at the Mazoku, with a huge sword of black energy gripped in her hands.   
  
_Hey, when did she cast that Ragna-thingy?_' he wondered, but he didn't have much time to wonder about it as Lina brought the sword down in a single, powerful stroke that should have sliced the white-haired Mazoku from the junction where neck and shoulder met down to his hip...if the blade wasn't stopped short by something. The tiny man began to laugh with a force Gourry didn't think was possible from such a small frame... Then again, Lina could be really really loud too... Gourry snapped himself back to the present. _Can't get distracted now,_' he thought.   
  
Silly little sorceress, the Mazoku giggled. Such tricks are useless! You think that even my mother's power can touch me while I'm in this place? I'm protected by powers you could never understand! Gourry saw the glimmer of cold determination shine in the fiery sorceress' eyes, and he knew that something big was gonna happen. Probably something bad, too.   
  
We'll just see about that, Lina said, a cold smile spreading across her face. Lord of the Darkness and the Four Worlds, I call upon you, grant me all the power that you possess! The talismen that Lina wore began to glow bloody red, and the small woman's eyes were as bright and hard as rubies. Zelgadis ran forward with Amelia, both of them screaming at Lina.   
  
Don't do it, Lina! It's too dangerous! Gourry's stomach dropped as he finally figured out what was going on.   
  
_Lina's gonna cast that Giga Slave thing!_' he realized. He wanted to tell her not to do it, he tried to speak...  
  
Darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night! Lina chanted, Lord of Darkness, shining like gold upon the Sea of Chaos, I call upon thee, swear myself to thee! Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed by the power you and I possess! A huge ball of darkness gathered in Lina's hands, devouring light. The Mazoku was just laughing and laughing.   
  
Mother will not keep me from completing my goal! he cried, his green-white eyes glazing over, an insanely distant look on his face.   
  
GIGA SLAVE! Lina screamed, directing the hungry black energy towards the white-haired Mazoku. Electricity filled the air as the black energy crashed against whatever shield the Mazoku was using. The energies shrieked as they battled, and everyone save the two combatants dropped to their knees, covering their ears from the terrible noise. It sounded as though a soul were shrieking it's death throes. Gourry watched the battle through slitted eyes, his heart pounding with fear.   
  
_Not again...please not again..._' The energies struggled, seeming to be evenly matched... Then blackness became gold.   
  
The dazzling light made Gourry close his eyes and turn his head. For what seemed like hours, the brilliance was too much for him, and he couldn't even turn his face towards the source of it. It was as though the sun itself had come down into the small cave. When finally the brilliance died down enough that Gourry could open his eyes and look at what had happened, he saw his worst nightmare come true.   
  
It was like the battle with Hellmaster all over again.   
  
Lina stood amidst a vast golden aura, she herself glowing like a living golden statue. But it wasn't Lina. It was Her. She looked at Gourry, Her eyes almost sad. The swordsman stumbled to his feet and rushed towards Her. But about five feet in front of Her, he found he couldn't move forward anymore. He tried in vain to reach Her, but only succeeded in pressing himself against what seemed like an invisible wall separating him from Her.   
  
Not again. Please, not again, he whispered, staring at Her, his blue eyes wide with fear and pain. Time seemed frozen. His chest felt as though it would burst. He wanted to scream, wanted to call Lina back from wherever she had gone to, but his voice wouldn't obey.   
  
There are no more second chances, She said simply. And She faded away. There was no grand chase through the sky, no battle through the Sea of Chaos. She was just gone. They both were. Gourry sank to his knees and died inside.   
  
  
  
End Notes: Yes, I am an evil evil evil writer. MUAHAHAAA!! I love being me. But now I want food...yet I have none... oops, sorry, brain ran away for a moment. ^_^; Please R&R, even if it's just to tell me I'm evil (I take it as a compliment). ^_^


	11. Blood, Brothers, and Very Unhappy Chimer...

AN: As promised, Moro, chapter 11. I think I shall dedicate this chapter to you, my lovely reader most dedicated to the cause of torturing Zelly-kun. ^_^  
///.O\\ Be afraid. Be very afraid.   
*ahem* Anyhoo, I'll let y'all just read now.   
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Slayers, the world would be a far more frightening place than it is today. *sigh* Hey, I can dream, ne?  
  


* Chapter * 11 *  


Amelia's eyes snapped open and she gasped as awareness flooded back to her. And what she became aware of was something very heavy on her back. Something heavy, and soft and warm. And not moving.   
  
Fighting the twinge of panic that wrapped around her chest as an unyielding band, Amelia began to wriggle her way out from under the weight on top of her. Finally pulling her upper body free, she twisted around so that she could see what had been pinning her.   
  
For a moment, her heart stopped cold.   
  
Zelgadis was lying face down, still pinning her legs to the stone floor of the cave. Amelia shoved aside her worry and made herself focus. Pulling her legs free, she scrambled to roll Zelgadis onto his back. The shaman was exceedingly pale, but still breathing, and Amelia heaved a sigh of relief.   
  
Reluctantly turning her back to the unconscious shaman, Amelia focused her attention on checking on her other friends. Apparently, whatever Koutero had done had affected everyone else more than her. Lina and Gourry were crumpled on the floor, and Amelia hurried over to them to at least get them settled into less awkward positions. Quickly, the princess made the rounds, checking to make sure everyone was still alive and get them settled. But still, no one else woke up.   
  
Amelia made her way back to Zelgadis to see if she could figure out what was wrong with him. Kneeling down to check him over, she saw no obvious wounds, so the young cleric decided to cast a healing spell to see if that helped. Before she could cast the spell, though, Zelgadis' eyes suddenly flew open wide and he gasped for air, his back arching as if he were in pain. Amelia drew back, startled.   
  
Zelgadis-san, are you ok? she asked, staring at the young man before her. But he didn't respond. Amelia's heart grew sick, her throat clenching with the feeling that something was terribly wrong. What did that Mazoku do? she asked, fear filling her eyes as her hands began to quake.   
  
Then came the blood.   
  
Zelgadis coughed, his body spasming as great heaves wracked him. His eyes were wide, his pupils small and unfocused. A gush of blood spattered out of his mouth, spraying his clothes and Amelia's face with crimson droplets. He heaved again, blood streaming out of his mouth, staining his pale cheeks, and pooling on the floor. Amelia stared, unable to move, transfixed and horrified by the red river that was now flowing freely from Zel's mouth. She was trembling, trying desperately to regain her composure. She had almost succeeded, too, when she heard another heaving noise from behind her.   
  
She spun around, to see another river of red streaming down Lina's pale face. Then Gourry began to cough, blood spattering up in a fountain, dotting his golden hair with drips of scarlet. Then Faith coughed, crimson staining her white tunic. Then Filia, sending a shower of blood raining down. Then Amber. Then Raven. Even Xellos had some sickening black substance gushing from his mouth.   
  
Blood was everywhere. It pooled on the floor of the cave as Amelia's friends poured their lives out onto the cold stone. Amelia shook uncontrollably, staring around, not knowing what to do, unable to think straight as the flood of crimson life inched towards her.   
  
So much blood. So much. It reached out in trickling tendrils, as if stretching and straining to reach her. She stared, unable to move. Finally, one trickle of the flood reached her, seeping into the white fabric of her pants, crawling upwards, carried by the fibers of the cloth.   
  
Her friends were soaked in blood. Their faces were stained, the red contrasting sharply with their unnaturally pale color. Dried blood caked in their hair, red-black where it should have been gold, raven, or fire. The world was no longer visible in shades of blue and white and yellow. Everything was painted in shades of bloody red.   
  
Amelia looked down at herself. Her hands were covered in blood, sticky and still almost unnaturally hot as it poured from the bodies of her friends. Her pants and boots were stained scarlet. Her face was deathly white as she stared around at the scene of gore that surrounded her. Her body was wracked by shivers, her legs trembling under her as she kneeled, and soon she lost her tentative hold on balance, slipping to the side and falling into the still-deepening pool of blood that surrounded her. A small crimson tidal wave extended out in slow motion from where her shoulder impacted the floor.   
  
Her mind retreated into itself.   


  
* * *  


  
The battle was almost a blur as it raged around Raven. Spells flew through the air, most of them directed at Koutero, but a few coming from the Mazoku, aimed at whoever happened to be closest to him at the time. Lina was a bit burnt, and that Amelia girl was getting pretty well bruised and battered. Gourry was doing his best, but with his steel blade, there was little he could do against a Mazoku, no matter how many enchantments (short of Astral Vine) were on it. Zelgadis was doing his best and seemed unscathed for the moment. Faith and Amber were in fair shape, as was that dragon woman. That blasted purple haired Mazoku was nowhere to be seen.   
  
_The traitor has probably abandoned us. Damned Mazoku,_' she thought, as she prepared an Icicle Lance to throw at Koutero. The spell launched through the air, shattering off of some strange shield the Mazoku had. Suddenly, the pint-sized Mazoku began laughing hysterically, as if he were being tickled. The troupe halted in shock at the unexpected and out of place sound.   
  
I didn't realize how pathetic you all really were! he said through his laughter, gasping for air. Raven felt her temper rise as she stared at the arrogant little snot. Her fists clenched in fury, her muscles screamed as she longed to reach over and tear the wretched creature limb from limb. Her fingers twitched, wanting to rip out his throat and see how well he laughed then. But the white-haired creature was speaking again.  
  
This pathetic crew is hardly worth my time. I'll go see to the next phase of the plan, my friend here can finish you children off, he said with a laugh before he disappeared.   
  
What does he mean, My friend here,'? Amelia asked, looking around in confusion.   
  
I believe my lord was referring to me, whispered a smooth bass voice from behind Amber and Raven. The two women spun around and found themselves face to face with something Raven had seen only once, almost thirteen years ago, and had hoped never to see again.  
  
He was black, like a living shadow given substance. He moved with an impossible fluid grace that no physical being could have. His features were feline, though he stood and walked like a human. And he stalked in a circle around Raven and Amber, his unearthly green eyes sizing them up as a panther would it's prey.   
  
Well well well, if it isn't my flighty little bird, all grown up. I knew I tasted a familiar fear and anger, the living shadow said, giving a distorted version of a smile that displayed jagged rows of bright white teeth. Raven felt her throat tighten as she stared into the eyes of her worst nightmare.   
  
It's you, she whispered, unable to control the quaver that slipped into her voice.   
  
Indeed it is! And it seems that again I shall be in charge of destroying a pathetically weak bunch of humans, he said with a hungry grin at the troupe, and at Raven in particular. The red-blonde blanched as unbidden memories flooded back to her.   
  
_Her village was burning. She was seven years old; a terrified, determined child with a dagger clutched in her grip. She ran through the streets illuminated by the houses as they burned, casting ominous, unfamiliar shadows everywhere. She had to find her father and brother. She ran down an alley where she and her brother had built a fort, hoping they were there. Young lavender-blue eyes widened in horror at the nightmarish vision before her, holding her father in it's grip.   
  
cried her father, his eyes filling with fear for his daughter, But she was frozen to the spot, held by terror. The living-shadow turned glowing green eyes on the child, and gave her a feral grin. It broke her father's neck, then quick as lightning, grabbed her brother. She tried to move, but was helpless. Helpless. Her brother screamed. She was helpless. The dagger slipped from her grip. It killed her brother. She was helpless. She was terrified. Then the nightmarish creature stalked over to her, and leered over her. She began to cry, but was helpless even to move, to run, to save herself. It laughed at her.   
  
Pathetic child, it growled. Raven, he called you. Little tattered bird. What a wretched creature you are. Worthless. It paused to laugh. Not even worth killing. Live, little bird. Live in fear, I shall feed off of you for years to come! With that, the nightmare dissolved, leaving her with only the corpses of her father and brother. She cried, alone in the night. Alone and helpless. _  
  
Not again, never again! Raven cried, fear and anger thick in her voice as she moved to attack; but the shadow just laughed and knocked her back against the wall.   
  
Yes, again, little bird. All over again. I think I might let you live again, too. This should be entertaining, it said with a laugh. Raven knew it was too powerful. It would kill the others.   
  
And she was helpless.   


  
* * *  


  
Zelgadis looked up to see a spear of green energy surging towards him. He dodged the spell Koutero had launched, then burst into action along with his friends, moving in familiar formations, each anticipating the other's moves as they closed in on the insane Mazoku.   
  
Rah Tilt! he and Amelia cried simultaneously, not wanting to pull any punches against such a supposedly powerful opponent. Blue-white light shot forward, enveloping Koutero in a flash of brilliance. In a moment, though, the white haired Mazoku let out a sharp howl that not only dissipated the spell, but made the troupe cover their ears for fear the shriek would pierce their eardrums as well.   
  
When Zelgadis was able to look up at Koutero again, the tiny man was panting heavily and seemed to have taken some damage from the attack. Zelgadis smiled a tiny, grim, inward smile at the creature's pain. Then the white-haired Mazoku looked up and directly into Zel's eyes; and what the shaman saw there chilled him to the core. He had never seen such a look of pure, blinding rage and hatred, combined with a dangerous glazed over look that could only be a glimmer from the true depths of insanity into which the creature had fallen. Zelgadis was so shocked by the sight that for a moment, his reflexes were dulled. And a moment was all it took.   
  
With a bellow like that of a wounded animal, Koutero loosed a dangerous wave of black energy. Zelgadis recovered his wits in time to realize that Amelia wasn't going to be able to get out of the way of the attack in time. Without pausing to think (there was no time for that), Zelgadis dove in front of the princess, taking the blow.   
  
His body erupted into waves of pain. His nerves were on fire. He couldn't breathe. Everything was happening so quickly, yet in slow motion, like a rapid series of freeze-frames. Amelia screamed. Zelgadis was thrown back against the wall of the cave for the second time that day. But this time, something gave. A burning flash of agony caused him to scream, as he felt the small of his back and the base of his neck slam into protrusions in the rock face. With a sickening cracking, crunching sound, bone yielded to stone.   
  
Zelgadis dropped to the floor, lost in a world of torment. And then there was nothing. No pain. He opened his eyes, seeing Amelia lying on the floor...unconscious? Lina and Gourry were battling desperately with the enraged Koutero. The others all seemed to have been knocked out.   
  
He tried to sit up, he had to help his friends, even if it meant enduring that pain...  
  
Nothing happened.   
  
A wave of nausea washed over him as he realized that his limbs no longer responded to his commands. His stomach twisted in knots as his chest tightened in panic. He was paralyzed.   
  
Once, when he had been a child, Zelgadis had awoke from a nightmare to find that he couldn't move, his body paralyzed by sleep and terror. The deadness of his limbs had sent the child into a panic, screaming hysterically. Within a minute, of course, his body had come out of it's paralysis; however, that sick, dead sensation of not being able to feel or control your own body was a memory that had haunted Zelgadis since that night.   
  
And now, here it was again. Only worse. He didn't have the energy or mobility necessary to cast spells, not even a healing spell on himself, or levitation. He was powerless and defenseless, unable to protect himself or his friends. And on top of all that, he was haunted by the knowledge that had his body still been stone, this would not be happening.   
  
Zelgadis had never been one to give up, to succumb to fear or adversity. He was stubborn, with a single-minded determination that made him almost ruthless at times. But even heartless sorcerer-swordsmen have their limits. And as he lay on the floor, his eyes open wide, staring at the scene before him, he realized that being powerless and paralyzed as his friends battled for their lives was his limit. Fear and frustration built up in his chest, threatening to choke him with bitterness.   
  
One by one, he watched his friends fall...defeated or dead, he didn't know. He couldn't even go to check on them. Amelia still had not moved from her spot, crumpled on the floor. He needed to go to them, to go to her. They needed him. But he couldn't move, could barely breathe as his throat threatened to close up entirely.   
  
His body had betrayed him. His frailty had defeated him. His had almost killed him now, and possibly his companions too. He was alone and afraid, numb and hurting and powerless. His vision blurred as it all became too much, even for the cold, heartless shaman. He heard a small, strangled noise break from his throat as the tears began to fall.   
  
  
End Notes: I hope that was satisfactory, Moro. ^_^ Ok everyone, I want feedback!  
///. -\\;; I hated it.   
||^_^|| I believe she meant from everyone BUT you, Zel-kun.   
///. -\\ You are evil.   
||^_^|| and ^_^ C'mon everyone, review!! Pweeze? Even if it's just to tell me that you like it....or that I'm evil. 


	12. Emotions and Loneliness

AN: I'm so sorry it took so long for me to get this done! Between schoolwork and Writer's Block, this poor story was stuck in limbo. But now, the schoolwork is done, and Spring Break is rapidly approaching!! So huzzah, and thank you all for your patience! I'll be able to write more, and hopefully y'all won't have to wait this long between updates again. So, faithful readers, without further ado, read on!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers, unless you count the videotapes stacked in my closet (and I don't think they count...)  
  


* Chapter * 12 *  


  
Slowly, grudgingly, consciousness began to creep up on Filia. She groaned slightly, still unwilling to open her eyes. Dimly, she was aware that her head was resting on something soft and warm.   
  
_Maybe it was all a dream,_' she thought, hoping that when she opened her eyes, she would see sunlight streaming through her window and the events of the past few weeks would dissolve like so much fog burned away by the morning sun.   
  
Reluctantly, one blue eye peeked open, and she realized that there was no sunlight; only dark, cold stone. Groaning, she sat up, rubbing her cheek where it had been resting on...Xellos' stomach!? Filia snapped back to herself in an instant, and was about to start in on a tirade, when she noticed that the Mazoku was not looking particularly healthy. A quick glance around the cave revealed that she and Xellos were apparently the only ones present... though where the others could have gotten to was a mystery to the Ryuuzoku.   
  
How dare they leave me alone here with this namagomi! she groused, torn as to what she should do. Should she try and find the others? Should she leave Xellos? Should she try and help the Mazoku? A sudden groan from the purple-haired priest drew her attention back to him. Violet eyes fluttered open and met hers.   
  
he groaned, sounding not at all like himself. Filia took stock of the situation. While the priest didn't have any apparent wounds, she could sense that the energy of his aura was significantly weaker than usual (the human equivalent of being sickly pale).   
  
What happened here? Filia demanded, a slight quaver in her voice. Xellos managed a small shrug as his eyes slid shut again.   
  
I don't know. Last thing I was aware of was being attacked from the astral plane, then looking into those pretty blue eyes of yours, he said, the barest hint of his usual teasing tone present in his voice. Filia huffed, but couldn't bring herself to snap at the Mazoku in his obviously weakened condition. Almost reflexively, she smoothed his hair out of his face. At her touch, the priest's eyes snapped open in obvious surprise.   
  
_Such a lovely shade of purple,_' Filia mused before she remembered who it was she was thinking about. Pouting, she silently griped at him for making his human form so damn... ATTRACTIVE! _He's a Mazoku, an evil parasite that feeds off of pain and fear...but why must he wear such an infuriatingly handsome mask? I think a part of me keeps hoping that if I hit him hard enough with mace-sama, it really WILL break his face, and he won't be able to hide behind that damned comely facade!_' Filia's thoughts were interrupted by a slight groan from Xellos. She looked down at him and noted that his energy was returning, albeit much slower than it should have. She noted that was rather odd, since part of her mind reasoned that he'd be able to get a decent meal off of the angst she was radiating.   
  
_I hate this!'_ she thought, her chest twisting in on itself as she gazed down at the helpless Mazoku. _I hate HIM! I do! I have to! He's Mazoku, he's evil... he's saved my life when he could have let me die... But... but I'm sure he had some devious reason, I'm sure he needed to use me... yes, to break the barriers to reach the final Darkstar weapon! But...he didn't know about those when he saved me... And when he was injured fighting Valgaav... he showed weakness, he let me help him... He wasn't the smug Mazoku bastard, that damned smiling priest that he always shows himself to be. He was genuine...._' her thoughts trailed off as she gazed down at him again, and she felt a pleasant warmth spreading in her chest. Her eyes flew open when she realized what was happening.   
_  
__NO! He wasn't! He can't be! How can he be? Can he be? Could he be something other than what he shows, something other than that thin layer of cunning that sometimes shows beneath that damn mask? I don't know who he is, I don't know what he thinks, but there's just something in the moments of kindness... In those moments where he seems sincere... That's when I hate him the most! He's not ALLOWED to be sincere! He's Mazoku! He's the murderer of countless Golden Dragons! He's Xellos, the General Priest of one of the five dark lords! How can he be sincere, how can he... How dare he save me! How dare he make me feel... DAMN THAT MASK OF HIS!_' she thought, her chest twisting, tears brimming in her eyes. Her throat was clenched with emotions, anger, hatred, respect, and confusion ...and something else. Something she hated, but was not hate. Something she feared more than Darkstar, more than anything. An emotion she denied, she stuffed down. Something that had started as compassion, as understanding; but had grown, as much as she had fought it. She hated it, hated herself for allowing it. Hate, love, love, hate, burning inside her, wrenching tears from her eyes and a hoarse cry from her throat.   
  
DAMN YOU! she screamed. Damn you, I hate you! I hate you for being what you are, you stupid bastard! I hate you! Get out of my head, get out of my heart! Damn you to the depths of the blackest hell! I hate you! How dare you!? How dare you!? How... how...!? she choked on the words. She choked on her rage and fear and self loathing. She looked down at him, choked again on the words, but before she completely dissolved into tears, a mass of shivering, convulsing confusion and fear, she finally managed to choke out the last words, the words she hated herself for even thinking, much less saying.   
  
How dare you make me love you...  


  
* * *  


  
Xellos saw the world flash to black for an instant, and then back to normal again. In that instant, though, his comrades had all fallen to the ground, and Koutero had disappeared. Actually, it was more like Koutero had never existed. Xellos couldn't sense the crazy Mazoku's energy signature anywhere. And that was what tipped him off. He smirked slightly.   
  
This world isn't real, he muttered to himself. It's an illusion. Otherwise, a trace of his energy would remain. I don't know how he managed this, but it's really quite impressive, Xellos mused. Now, to break out of this little mental trap. He was startled by a sudden peal of laughter from behind him. He spun, his staff raised in a defensive position, to find himself face to face with... Filia? She wore an expression much like Xellos' own usual mask, with her eyes upturned and a know-it-all smirk on her face. The golden dragon laughed again. Xellos raised an eyebrow.   
  
What's so funny? he asked.   
  
That you think you can get out of here! she said, giggling. Xellos narrowed his eyes.   
  
Why is that so funny?   
  
Because even Mazoku can't escape themselves forever! And that's what this place is! A reflection of yourself, your fears! Filia said. Xellos smirked again.   
  
But that would require me having a fear to face, now wouldn't it? he said. Filia opened her eyes, and Xellos was surprised momentarily to see that her cool blue eyes now had Mazoku slit-pupils. _This place isn't real, and neither is she. It's all just an illusion created by Koutero._'   
  
Yes and Wrong! Filia said, still grinning. You DO have fears to face, and this place is not created by Koutero, it's created by you!  
  
Xellos asked, confused by Filia's Mazoku eyes and apparent ability to read his mind. _Of course, she is an illusion within my mind, so perhaps that allows her to know my thoughts,_' he mused.   
  
You created this place. You are the only one who knows your true fears, so of course you must be the one to create this reality. Koutero only provided the means, Filia replied. Xellos chuckled.   
  
What fear? I know this isn't real, nothing here can touch me, why should I fear? Filia grinned at him, bearing elongated fangs, her blue-slit eyes open wide.   
  
Fear exists only in the mind. We are in your mind. I know what you fear. And I know how to make you feel it. With that, Filia darted forward and tackled Xellos around the waist, moving so quickly that the priest had no time to react, and she knocked him to the ground.   
  
When she touched him, a floodgate opened. A wave of... guilt? washed over him. He gasped at the sudden rush of emotion, but it quickly faded as Filia stood up. The golden dragon stood over Xellos, grinning that knowing grin. Xellos' eyes were open in surprise.   
  
What was that? he muttered. Filia's grin broadened.   
  
That was you. Your well-hidden, masked, denied emotion. Part of it, anyway. There's so much more to it, she purred, kneeling beside his head. She brushed her fingers across his forehead, and another surge of feeling washed over him. It was...caring. Caring for Lina and her troupe. For that insane bunch of humans, so loyal to each other, even sharing some of their friendship with Xellos himself, though for all they knew he could never feel it, could never reciprocate. Yet they allowed themselves to feel it anyway. Xellos knew, he could sense it, taste it. Even Zelgadis had a strange kind of a respect for him. And a part of Xellos had never liked being unable to return their friendship truly. Of course, the biggest part of him delighted in their bickering, their rage and anger and frustrations... But he could never fully be rid of that tiny, nagging, emotional part of him, the part of him that cared.   
  
This is your fear, Xellos, Filia murmured, her icy Mazoku eyes staring into his amethyst ones. Her fingers traced a line down his cheek and brushed across his lips. And it was suddenly as if a jolt of electricity had run through him. Pain...not the kind of pain from a physical or astral attack, but a different kind of pain, a pain he couldn't defend against... a pain from within.   
  
he whispered.   
  
I really am one of the only people who can truly crack that mask of yours, aren't I, she whispered sweetly, ducking her face so that her breath tickled Xellos' cheek. I get under that fake skin, I prick you, the real you, not that mask. I get real reaction from you. And that is unforgivable, isn't it? Isn't that why you try and annoy me so much? To get the upper hand, to prove to both of us that I have no power over you? But I always get you back anyway, you never keep the upper hand. Her breath was tickling as she spoke ever so softly in his ear, whispering those damned truths that he kept locked away, in a box within a box within a box, tucked into the darkest pockets of his Mazoku soul, whispering them to him, to the front of his mind. It didn't matter that he knew this was all an illusion, it didn't matter, because he knew the truth.   
  
His precious secrets. He kept them well. Even from himself. But even Xellos could not hide from the Truth that was breathing warmth onto his neck, was touching his face, forcing him to confront the emotions he had so long kept well hidden.   
  
He knew the truth. He had always known that emotions had lain, locked away within himself. But he had never truly Known them. Whether this world was illusion or reality didn't matter. The emotions were within himself. And now he couldn't hide that from his consciousness any longer.   


  
* * *  


  
Faith awoke slowly, aware only of darkness around her and cold stone beneath her. Groaning slightly, she sat up, trying to look around in the pitch darkness.   
  
I don't ever remember my cave being this dark, she murmured. Nothing happened. Confusion and nervousness shot through Faith as she tried the spell again, still without luck. By now, though, her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and she could make out the rock formations around her. But she appeared to be all alone in the cave. There was no sign of Lina and the rest. She couldn't sense Xellos or Filia, or even Koutero. What in the hells is going on here? she murmured.   
  
Carefully, she got to her feet and made her way towards the mouth of the cave. Even in the darkness, she managed not to stumble, since she knew every inch of this cave as if it were an extension of herself... which it basically was. Finally, she saw the dim light ahead that signaled to her that she was nearing the opening. There was still no sign of the others. Her mind turned over all the possibilities of what could have happened. Maybe they had all left her behind... No, Amber and Raven wouldn't have done that, and Faith didn't believe Lina and the others really would have either. Maybe they had all been killed? But then, wouldn't she have sensed the residual energy from the battle? And why would she have been left alive? Where could they all be? And, why weren't her spells working? It made no sense.   
  
By now, the half-breed had made her way to the mouth of the cave, and, shielding her eyes against the brightness of the sunlight, she stepped out. Finally, her eyes adjusted to the glare, and she was able to look at her surroundings.   
  
And time froze.   
  
The forest was no longer green. It was black and brown, a vision of death and decay. There was no sound except the mournful howl of the wind, and the sounds of Faith's own breathing and heartbeat. No birds, no insects, no nothing. No life. No color except brown, black, and the cold gray of stone and sky. A swell of panic bubbled up in Faith's chest, and the only coherent thought she could muster was to go check to see how far out this damage spread.   
  
Ray Wing! she cried...to no avail. Frustrated and frightened, she tried again, with the same results. Nothing. She began to run through every spell she could think of, but nothing worked. Out of desperation, she tried a spell of her own making.   
  
Golden powers from the corners of my soul! Come forth and lend me thy strength! She felt the rush of Ryuuzoku power fill her, and she screamed, a blue beam of light shooting from her mouth. Then, as quickly as it had come, the Ryuuzoku energy receded and Faith's internal balance was restored. She quickly recited the other version of the spell. Powers of darkness from the shadows of my soul! Come forth and lend me thy strength! And now, the cold, dark, familiar rush of Mazoku power flooded her, and she sent out a wave of black energy.   
  
How come those spells work, but no others? I can draw power from myself, but none of the other sources.... she trailed off as a terrible thought occurred to her. You can't draw power from a source that no longer exists, she whispered, fear building up inside her, causing her hands to tremble and her knees to grow weak. Does that mean that all the gods, the monsters, and the Earth herself are dead? But that can't be! Why can I only draw energy from myself? she said, choking slightly on the words and fear. Is everything else gone, dead? Am I completely alone... Her eyes flew open wide in panic. My Cave...!   
  
She turned, stumbling, and ran back into the cave, reaching out with her mind in an attempt to find that warm comfort that had been her only way of staying sane over the centuries. Her mind stretched and strained in the darkness, searching for some flicker of light, some warmth, some life. But there was nothing.   
  
And that was when she knew. The world was dead. Everything was dead. She was completely and utterly alone.   
  
She didn't know how she was still alive, or why. She didn't care. She was sick with fear, loneliness, an aching, burning in her chest that made her feel as though she was on the verge of either vomiting or simply exploding. She wanted to explode, ease this ache in her chest, this devouring pain, terrible emptiness. She was going to starve to death...no physical food to eat, no emotions to sustain her. She would die cold and alone, sick and terrified. She crumpled to the cold stone floor, arms wrapped around herself, trying to stave off the sickness, the fear, the tears which poured from her eyes. She didn't even know when she'd started crying. She didn't care. She still flailed about with her mind, desperately looking for something, some life, some flicker of existence besides herself, groping blindly in the dark in sheer panic.   
  
And then, she felt a familiar tickle at the back of her mind.   
  
  
End Notes: Ok, waddya think? Like it, hate it, think I'm an evil sadistic bitch? Review, it only takes a moment! Please? ^_^


	13. Run Away, Run Awaaaaaayyyyy!!!!

Author's Notes: Anybody who remembers this story will probably pass out, but yes, this IS an actual update!! It's a tiny one, but I figured it was MORE than overdue, so, here it is (for those of you who care....and at this point, I think that might be only Digi Riven...) ^_^ But that's ok. Read and enjoy, and I'm sorry that it took me forever to get even this little bit up. More IS coming, but I have no idea how long THAT will take....so bear with me folks. Ok, enough from me, happy reading!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Slayers, the series would never have been finished. Don't sue poor slow ol me.   


  
* Chapter * 13 *  


  
Faith gasped out loud when she felt the barest brush of warmth against her mind. After the cold nothingness she had been immersed in, this tiny hint of life was like a lighthouse beacon burning bright. Her mind stretched out towards the tickle, knowing instinctively that it was the Life of her cave calling to her. But it seemed so very far away. Faith couldn't understand why it seemed so distant when she was right here. She tried to phase into the heart of the cave, but found that she couldn't. This wasn't right, this wasn't adding up. She reached out towards the warmth in her mind, and it reached to her, forming a link, a bridge that would bring her back into it's heart, into it's Life.   
  
She reached out to touch it, brush her mind against it... and recoiled when she felt the fear radiating out from it.   
  
  
My cave is...afraid? she whispered, trying desperately to piece the information together. This place can't be real, it can't be. It's not possible for me to be the only life remaining, just NOT possible, she muttered. But, loneliness, isolation...it's what I've always feared. Fear. My cave is afraid. It's alive, and something is scaring it... Koutero had tapped into it, I felt his energy there, just before I blacked out. Koutero... the self-proclaimed Lord of Terror... she muttered, piecing things together. If he could tap into the heart of the cave, it's mind...maybe he could do the same to me. Maybe he can manipulate minds, make us see what we fear. So all this is only an illusion, something in my head...that would be why my cave feels so far away, it has to push through the illusions! she cried as it all began to fall together.   
  
And now it's calling out to me, it reached me, she mused. I need to get out of this illusion, and the cave might be able to link me back to reality...but I think that would mean going into the heart of it, and going through it's fear. Faith closed her eyes and sighed.   
  
Well, am I half Mazoku or what? she said, shrugging and steeling her nerves. Let's just get me outa this hell, she whispered, half to herself, half to her cave. Closing her eyes, Faith reached out again with her mind, straining towards that tiny spark of life that was her cave. It reached out for her as she strained towards it, both battling through the illusions. Finally, Faith touched it, her mind reached the mind of the cave, and she sensed it's fear.   
  
And she allowed herself to devour it.   
  
It did little to ease the fear that the Life of the cave felt, but it did let Faith keep her sanity as she pulled herself into the swirling storm of terror and confusion that raged in the heart of the cave. She felt nauseous as the fear began to overwhelm her, but she willed herself to keep control for a while longer. She had gotten INTO the heart of the cave well enough, now she needed to get back OUT again. This wasn't like when she usually phased into the heart of the cave. Usually, her physical body went with her mind and astral body. But since she had been trapped in a realm of the mind, her physical body wasn't there to serve as a buffer, as a grounding point to the physical world. Her mind was in full contact with the Life of the cave, and it was almost too much for her.   
  
Pressing thought the waves of horror, she searched for her physical body, which she reasoned would still be in the cave. She groped, half blindly, until she felt a comforting heaviness calling to her, drawing her in like a magnet. Her body. She couldn't _see_ it, but she could feel it. Stretching, pulling herself out of the sea of confusion, fighting the waves of nausea that made her dizzy, she reached out and grabbed onto herself. Instantly, her mind slipped back into place, and she once again found herself waking up in the darkness of her cave. But though she saw that everyone was accounted for here, when she caught sight of Koutero sitting cross-legged on the floor, illuminated by an aura of blue-white energy, with black, purple, and golden energies flickering through it, Faith wondered for a moment if she had simply traded one nightmare for another.   
  
She allowed herself a moment to get her bearings and take a breath before she uttered the spell to bring her Ryuuzoku powers to the fore. She sat up quickly, and with a shriek, sent a beam of brilliant blue energy streaking towards the white-haired Mazoku, hoping to catch him off guard...   
  
And she blinked as the laser breath struck the aura around him and fizzled into nothingness. However, her attack was not without an effect. Koutero opened his eyes and looked straight at the half-breed, a crazy grin plastered across his face.   
  
Oh hells, this can NOT be good, Faith muttered as she began to scramble backwards, still half sitting.   
  
Indeed, Faith-chan, I don't think that was the smartest thing you could have done, said a cheerful voice from behind her, But at least it had _some_ advantageous effects! Faith spun quickly to find herself staring at...Xellos' kneecaps. Glancing up, she saw the purple haired priest glaring through closed eyes at Koutero. Faith scrambled to her feet.   
  
she asked, but Xellos silenced her with a glance.   
  
No time for explanations. I'll keep Koutero occupied, you wake the others. He essentially had us all trapped in our own worst nightmares, but it shouldn't be too hard to wake them now, with his concentration broken.   
  
Faith said, and scrambled to help the nearest person. She dropped to her knees by Filia's side and gently shook the dragon woman's shoulder, hoping that Koutero really was distracted enough that waking the others wouldn't be the ordeal it had been for her. Filia-san, wake up! To Faith's relief, the dragon groaned and shivered as she started to come awake. Come on Filia-san, come on, it's just a dream, snap out of it! Faith prompted, still worried about the Ryuuzoku. Finally, Filia's eyes fluttered open, seeming glazed over and unfocused. Faith waved her hands in front of the dragon's face, snapping her fingers.   
  
Filia blinked. And sat up like a shot, her eyes wide, her breathing frantic, looking around wildly.   
  
Filia! Calm down! Faith cried, grabbing the dragon woman by the shoulders. Filia still paid Faith no mind, but the Ryuuzoku did get herself under control. Her attention was focused on a small, white form crumpled on the floor in front of Koutero, only a few feet to the right of where Xellos was trading blows with the Mazoku. As she became aware of reality again, her mind was focused on only one thought.   
  
Filia croaked, scrambling forward, carefully skirting the battling Mazoku.   
  
Faith mumbled as her friend dove into the fray to save her adopted son. Still avoiding the Mazoku, Filia scooped up the unconscious baby dragon. Faith breathed a sigh of relief as the blonde woman scooted away from the battle, cradling her precious parcel tightly to her breast.   
  
It's okay Val, Filia whispered to the still unconscious baby, I've got you now, you're gonna be just fine. Now that her son was safe in her arms, Filia took a moment to survey the situation. Lina and Gourry were laying on the ground, unconscious, a few feet away from her. Faith was over to the far left of the cave, apparently trying to wake Zelgadis and Amelia. Amber and Raven were a few feet behind Faith, also both unconscious. Xellos was still trading blows with Koutero, but they seemed evenly matched, and neither Mazoku seemed to be making any real headway against the other.   
  
Filia scooted over to Lina, shifting Val in her arms so that she could attempt to shake the sorceress to wakefulness. Unfortunately, the fiery young woman showed no signs of waking; nor did Gourry when Filia attempted to wake him. Faith seemed to have been similarly unsuccessful in waking Amelia and Zelgadis, and had gone to try and wake Amber and Raven. However, none of the humans seemed willing to wake up, and it was apparent that Xellos couldn't keep Koutero busy forever.   
  
We have to get out of here! Filia called to Faith.   
  
But we can't just leave everyone, and we can't very well carry them! the half-breed replied.   
  
We could phase to a different location and bring them with us! Filia suggested.   
  
I don't know if I can manage that... Faith said warily. While she could travel via phasing, she was uncertain of her skills at getting to places great distances apart. And taking people along for the ride with her was a chancy idea at best. However, the decision was made for her in an instant when Xellos spun around quickly.   
  
That's a wonderful idea, Filia-chan! he cried, and before the dragon could protest, she and Faith found themselves being pulled into that strange in-between realm along with their unconscious friends. In an instant, they were kneeling on the damp, muddy ground that they recognized as their campsite from the previous night, with Xellos grinning brightly at them.  
  
End Notes: Like I said, it wasn't much, but it's somethin. More is coming, but gods only know when. Till then, reviews can't hurt my creative process.... ^_^


	14. Some Rude Awakenings

AN: Ok, apparently my muse is being kind, and I managed to write this chapter in only 2 days. Huzzah! Though I'm not quite sure what my muse is DOING with the story.... but as long as he lets me keep writing, it's all good by me. The end of this chapter gets a little... odd... Please bear with the crazy author, I'm doin me best. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Slayers, the plot of the series NEVER would have stayed on track. That's not saying MUCH... but trust me, I don't own Slayers.   


  
* Chapter * 14 *  


  
Xellos! Namagomi! How dare you just up and do that! Filia screeched, clutching Val to herself with a dangerously tight grip. At the sound of his mother's' voice, the baby dragon finally awoke, and began to make a bleating noise. Xellos twitched slightly, but grinned brightly anyway.   
  
Would you rather I send you back there? he asked, only the slightest hint of a dangerous edge to his sugary tones. Filia didn't respond, only glowered at him before pointedly turning her back on him and tossing her golden hair.   
  
Faith, ignoring Filia and Xellos, had immediately turned her attention to her human companions. Zelgadis was groaning slightly, and Faith moved to his side, placing a cool hand against his forehead, smoothing his dark brown hair away from his face. A shiver passed through his body as his pale blue eyes fluttered open, and his entire body tensed up, his muscles clenched so tightly that it seemed as though his flesh were stone again. He gasped raggedly for air, his eyes wild with panic as he looked about, trying to get his bearings.   
  
Hey there, take it easy, Faith murmured, trying her best to calm him, It's ok, we got out of there, you're safe now. Whatever horrible thing you thought happened, it was just a dream. The shaman blinked at her, and finally his eyes focused and Faith's words seemed to sink in. He drew a shaky breath.   
  
A dream? he whispered to himself. His body was still rigid, muscles clenched painfully tight.   
  
A dream, just a dream. Koutero set us up to each face our own worst fear. Whatever it was, it can't hurt you anymore. The look on the shaman's face seemed to say that he couldn't quite believe what Faith was saying. The half-breed shook her head slightly and sighed. Will you at least relax a bit? You're going to make your muscles cramp up if you keep them tensed much longer. As she spoke, the young woman was gently trying to move one of Zel's rigid arms in hopes of forcing his muscles to relax, or at least unclench somewhat. The young shaman gasped in surprise when he fully realized that he could feel Faith's hands on his arm, rather than the cold, heavy numbness of paralysis. Slowly, Zel glanced down at his right hand (which Faith was still wrestling with), and willed his muscles to relax. In a moment, his arm had gone limp. He took a deep breath, and stared down at his fingers, willing them to move. To his amazement, they responded perfectly. Staring at his hand as if it were a new and strange creature, he clenched his fist and moved his wrist experimentally.   
  
Faith watched Zel rediscovering his limbs for a moment before she decided it would be best to leave him to himself and begin to wake the others. Filia and Xellos were being no help at the moment, as they seemed to be having a glowering contest, with poor baby Val looking rather crushed and none-too-pleased as Filia clasped him to her chest.   
  
Faith made her way over to Lina, who was crumpled on the ground a little further away, with Gourry passed out close by her. Faith knelt and gently shook the redhead's shoulder.   
  
Lina-san, wake up, Faith muttered, and Lina's ruby-colored eyes slowly fluttered open, a glassy glaze across them. Come on Lina, back to reality, Faith muttered, waving a hand in front of the sorceress' face, snapping her fingers once trying to get Lina to focus. Slowly, the distant look did leave Lina's eyes, to be replaced by a growing look of terror. Then, with a sudden jolt, Lina's eyes snapped into focus and she sat bolt upright and started scrambling backwards in a crab-like manner, looking around wildly, as if searching for some invisible foe.   
  
I'm sorry, Omaesan, I'm sorry!! Lina was gasping, still looking around wildly, her breathing coming in short gasps, as if the young woman was on the verge of hyperventilating.   
  
Lina, calm down! Faith gasped, shocked to see the fiery sorceress panicking like this. While Faith fully understood that they had all just faced their worst fears, there were few people who had ever seen Lina Inverse try to cower behind the scrubby brush at the edge of a clearing.   
  
When Lina had cried out, Gourry had started to stir, and now the blonde swordsman was slowly blinking himself back to reality. His breathing was ragged and he seemed confused.   
  
he whispered, not moving from the ground. he said again, a little louder, and this time, the sorceress cowering in the nearby bushes heard him.   
  
Do you see her around here, Gourry? Lina whispered, Is she still here? But Gourry didn't think to ask who Lina was talking about. In fact, he didn't seem to have noticed any of what she had said, only that she had spoken. His eyes focused on the gently shaking bushes and he could make out the figure of the petite sorceress cowering on the ground behind them. Slowly, he got to his feet, walked over to the bushes, and stared down at Lina for a long moment, blinking as though he wasn't sure if he could believe what he was seeing. Without a word, he knelt on the ground by Lina, barely daring to breathe. His heart was beating so hard that it felt like his chest would burst. He reached out one of his strong hands, which he didn't even notice was shaking, and gently gripped Lina's shoulder.   
  
he whispered, his voice thick. Slowly, Lina looked up into his eyes, blinking a few times as if trying to figure out what was going on. She didn't understand why he was looking at her with such wide, unbelieving eyes so full of relief.   
  
What's wrong, Gourry? she asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. The swordsman kneeling in front of her didn't respond, he only wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Her first reflex was to knock his head off his shoulders and tell him off... but she stopped herself, thinking again about the strange look she'd seen in his eyes... and decided that a hug wasn't so unforgivable under these circumstances.... Whatever these circumstances were. Besides, though she would never admit it, having Gourry's arms wrapped around her made Lina feel safer than most anything else, and right at the moment, she NEEDED to feel safe. But after a minute, her desire to know what had happened to her overpowered her desire to stay wrapped in Gourry's warm arms. She repressed a shiver as she remembered the slugs back at the cave... and then Luna....  
  
What in the hells happened back there? she asked, breaking away from Gourry. The swordsman's face fell slightly when Lina pulled away; but he was so happy that she was alive and had let him hold her for a little while that his disappointment was quickly chased away.   
  
I don't know, he said, shrugging. He decided against telling her what he had seen... he wasn't sure how she'd react, and he didn't really want to think about it himself, so he turned to look for answers from someone else. He and Lina stood to take stock of the situation.   
  
We're back in the clearing from last night, Lina said.   
  
Are you sure? Gourry asked, scratching his head. Last night seemed a very long time ago, and after sleeping in the woods so often in his life, all clearings looked pretty much the same to Gourry.   
  
Of course I'm sure, Jellyfish, Lina snapped, giving him a withering look. She wanted to get things back to normal as quickly as possible. Quickly, Lina looked around to see what was going on. Filia and Xellos seemed to be having another fight about something, Filia clutching Val protectively. Zelgadis was sitting up on the ground not far from Lina and Gourry, seeming very dazed and rather unaware of the world around him, staring at his hands and arms, shaking very slightly with a distant look in his eyes. Faith was across the clearing with her arms around Raven, who was just sitting up and seemed quite upset. Amelia and Amber were both slumped over on the ground a short way from where Faith was comforting Raven. Lina walked over to Zel and stood over him, looking down at the brown haired shaman. Zel looked up at her and blinked.   
  
Do you know what happened to us? Lina asked him, hoping that talking to him might chase the distant look from her friend's eyes. To her relief, Zel did lose his rather glazed look as he thought for a moment before responding.   
  
Between what Faith said and my own thoughts about it, the best I can figure is that we were all trapped inside some sort of dream world, probably created by Koutero, that made us all face our own worst fears, Zel said, his voice surprisingly calm considering that he was still shaking slightly, Gourry noticed. Lina shivered.   
  
Well, that wold make sense, I guess, the sorceress said. She turned back to look at where Amelia still lay crumpled on the ground. She paused for a second before walking over to the young princess and kneeling on the ground next to the dark haired girl. In a moment, both Gourry and Zelgadis were kneeling on either side of Lina. Gourry picked up a stick from the ground and poked Amelia in the side with it.   
  
Gourry, what do you think you're doing!? Lina asked, swatting the stick out of his hand.   
  
Uh, trying to wake Amelia up? Gourry said, as if very unsure himself of exactly what he'd been doing.   
  
Lina snapped before turning her attention back to the princess lying prone before them. Zelgadis was gently shaking Amelia's shoulder, but all the response the princess gave was to flinch away from the touch and shiver. Faith and Raven walked over to them at that moment and knelt down on the other side of Amelia. Raven was looking quite shaken, but in spite of that, she still seemed very alert, her eyes darting nervously all around the clearing, especially pausing to glare over that Xellos where he was still keeping Filia occupied with what now seemed to be an argument wherein each of them was telling the other how immature they were. Faith sighed as she looked at them and shook her head in exasperation.   
  
Why won't she wake up? Gourry asked looking down at Amelia, concern in his kind blue eyes. Zelgadis was holding on to the young woman's shoulder gently, as if he were trying to protect her but was at the same time afraid that he might break her.   
  
I'm not sure, Faith said, furrowing her brow as she looked down at the strained expression on Amelia's face. Zel gave the princess' shoulder a gentle squeeze to try and wake her up, and this time, Amelia did something other than flinch away. She opened her eyes... and Zelgadis instantly wished she had kept them closed. If the distant, glazed look that had haunted his own face before Lina had come to talk to him had been unnerving, then the glassy stare that Amelia now wore was downright terrifying. Her eyes were wide, emotionless and unseeing, and her breathing was rapid and shallow.   
  
What's wrong with her? Zel asked, half panicked.   
  
Whatever she saw made her retreat completely into herself, Faith whispered.   
  
Well, how do we get her back out? Lina demanded. Faith thought for a moment.   
  
She might come out of it on her own, though I don't know how long that would take, Faith said, but from the sharp glances she got from Lina and Zel, just waiting around for Amelia to wake up wasn't their preferred course of action. Or, I can try a version of the Calming spell I used on Filia, it might help her come around. Lina nodded curtly.   
  
Try it, the redhead told Faith. The half-breed took a deep breath and muttered under her breath for a moment.   
  
A soft blue glow enveloped Amelia for a moment then faded.   
  
Did it work? Raven asked, looking at her friend then back at Amelia.   
  
I think so, Faith said, Look at her eyes. Sure enough, though Amelia was still not aware of what was going on around her, her eyes were no longer painfully wide; and while they were still unfocused, they were relaxed rather than wide and staring. She'll probably be coming around in a minute, Faith said, standing and brushing off her knees, I'm going to go see to Amber. Lina, Zel, and Gourry nodded as Faith and Raven walked over to where their black haired friend lay sprawled on the ground.   
  
Faith couldn't chase away a sense of nervousness as she drew near to her friend. The half-breed knew that her human friend was an empath, and Amber had once told her that the idea of being overwhelmed by the emotions of others terrified her... and if that flood of emotion was what Amber had been confronted with in the nightmare world of Koutero, then Faith had a nasty feeling that Amber would be much worse off than Amelia was.   
  
Raven and Faith reached Amber and knelt down by their friend's side, and reluctantly, Faith reached out her hand to grip Amber's shoulder. The half-breed's outstretched fingers had barely brushed against her unconscious friend when suddenly,the screaming began. Not any kind of screaming that Raven could hear, but an endless, wordless scream of pain and terror. Faith recoiled, pulling her hand back as though she'd been burned and feeling as though she were going to be sick.   
  
Oh this is not good, she whispered, shivering.   
  
Raven asked, looking quite alarmed.   
  
I'm going to need help, I don't think I'm going to be able to reach her otherwise, Faith whispered, not looking at Raven, but staring blankly into the space in front of her. And... even with help, I don't know if we'll be able to find Amber... and even if we manage to find her, I don't know if her sanity will be salvageable. Raven's eyes grew wide.   
  
I'll go get Lina--  
  
Don't bother. Lina Inverse is a powerful sorceress, but she's not a cleric, nor does she know how to get into other people's minds, Faith whispered.   
  
Well, then who's going to help you? I'm no cleric...  
  
I know.  
  
Well, then who?   
  
You're not going to like it, Raven.   
  
You don't mean...  
  
With that, Faith stood up and walked over to where Filia and Xellos were back to glowering silently at each other. Xellos-san. Filia-san. I need your help. Both of you. At that, the two of them looked up at Faith's deadened expression in mild surprise.   
  
What for? Filia asked, seeming to forget that she was supposed to be angry right now.   
  
Amber. I need to find her in a sea of chaotic emotions, then bring her back and heal her mind. I can't do that by myself, even if I taxed both my Mazoku and Ryuuzoku halves to their limits. I need both of you to help me.   
  
Chaotic emotions? Filia wasn't sure what Faith was talking about.   
  
Amber is an empath. I think that what she faced in Koutero's realm was the loss of her ability to filter out the emotions of others, and so emotions crashed in around her and she was swept away by them.   
  
I see, said Xellos, his cheerful mask back in place, You want me to help find the essence of Amber's personality within the chaos of a raped mind, then Filia to help you to heal her and help her to put her shielding back up?   
  
Filia looked as though she were about to protest having to work with Xellos, but the look on Faith's face made her hold her tongue. Amber was one of the half-breed's oldest friends in a world where someone like Faith could find only a few friends in a lifetime... and considering how long a lifetime Faith would have, that was saying something.   
  
Ok, let's go, Filia said, standing abruptly and walking over to where Amber was laying. The golden dragon handed Val to Raven, then knelt down by Amber's side. Faith followed Filia, and Xellos followed after Faith, a look of bemused surprise on his face at how quickly Filia had consented.   
  
In a moment, the three of them were kneeling around Amber, with Filia on one side of the young human, Xellos on the other side, and Faith kneeling right by her friend's head. Faith placed her hands on either side of Amber's head, cringing at the waves of emotion that assaulted her. Faith was fighting to remain focused as the emotions threatened to overwhelm her, when suddenly it was as if the emotional overflow was being drained away from her and Amber. Xellos had placed his hand over Faith's left hand, and was now helping to clear the way into Amber's mind. Faith then felt the warmth of Filia's hand covering her right hand, and she knew that when they found Amber, Filia would be able to help as well.   
  
Faith pressed forward through the clouds of fear and anger that hung thickly around her. She could feel Xellos by her side, searching, peering through the mists in order to find the core of the being known as Amber. Faith could feel Filia hanging back behind them, watching and waiting for her turn to help.   
  
For a stretch of time that could have been a few moments, or perhaps an hour, or more, Faith sifted through the misty clouds of pain and confusion searching with Xellos by her side, devouring as much of the emotion as he could, clearing the way, searching with sharp, violet Mazoku eyes. Faith reached out desperately, groping with her mind, until she felt something familiar. A wisp of fear that tasted different than the rest, less distant, more defined. Xellos tasted it too, and he turned towards it, following the trickle of emotion deeper into the labyrinth... until there, curled so tightly that Faith nearly didn't see her, was Amber, withdrawn into herself, clinging so tightly to a single shred of solid thought that Faith wondered if it would be possible to get Amber away from this spot where she had anchored herself.   
  
Gingerly, Faith approached her huddled friend, and reached out a hand to touch her. Amber didn't move, except for a slight, constant tremble all over. Faith wrapped her arms around her friend, and whispered gently to her.   
  
_Come on Amber, it's safe now, time to come back._ Amber still didn't move, but Faith could hear her response quite clearly.   
  
  
  
_Come on, you can't stay here forever._  
  
_Yes I can. I don't want to go back._  
  
_What about me, and Raven?_ Amber didn't respond. _Come on, please. We still need you. I promise, it's safe to come out now._ Still no response. Faith sighed and shifted her arms around Amber... and as she did so, she brushed against the white thread of solid thought that Amber was clinging to. In a flash, she saw a man, very handsome, with dark hair and kind blue eyes like sapphires. Faith didn't know who he was, but she had a few guesses.   
  
_Who is he?_ Faith asked.   
  
_No one._   
  
_Oh. Too bad,_ Faith said, half sadly._He seems like he'd be a wonderful person._ Amber stayed quiet. _He seems kind. I wonder, would he want you to sit here, crouched in the mist, clinging onto a thought, a memory, rather than living your life?_   
  
_This memory was all that kept me alive!_ Amber snapped, still not moving, but Faith could feel the anger and resentment rolling off of her.   
  
_So he's saved you. You are alive. Would he have wanted to save you only to have you decide to go on living trapped in your own mind until your body dies in a few days? Would he want you to waste the chance to save yourself?_   
  
_You have no idea what he would want!_   
  
_No, I don't. But I think you do._ Neither of them spoke for a time. Then, slowly, Amber moved. She sat up, still holding the thought of the dark haired man close to her. Her icy blue eyes were haunted, but she reached out her hand to Faith, who took it. They began to wind their way back out of the maze, towards the surface of Amber's mind, Xellos leading the way. When they had nearly reached the forefront, Filia stepped forward.   
  
_Here is where we need to heal you, Amber, and where we need to put your shields back up. If we go any further without doing that... I don't want to know what would happen,_ Faith told her friend, squeezing her hand gently. Amber nodded. Filia reached out towards Amber, as if to ask for her other hand. Amber paused, torn between knowing what she had to do and her desire to hold on to the shred of memory that had saved her life.   
  
_I can't let go,_ Amber whispered under her breath. She closed her eyes as the battle raged within her. She knew she had to let go, but she just couldn't. Then, a soft tenor voice whispered in her ear.   
  
_It's ok to let go. I'm always with you,_ he breathed. Amber smiled sadly, and heaved a deep breath. Closing her eyes, she let go of the shred of memory and watched it float away back on to the confusion of her mind. Filia reached out and grabbed Amber's now free hand, and Faith reached out to hold Filia's other hand as well. Faith and Filia focused all their power on mending the mental wounds that had been inflicted by the emotions that had torn through Amber's mind, and it felt as though a balm were being applied. The pain and confusion seemed to distance themselves, and the three women were left in a area of relative emotional calm, with Xellos standing off to the side, watching with interest.   
  
_Now, we have to get the shields back up._ Amber said. And the three women began to weave a web of cottony fibers that filtered out the emotions of the outside world. The web grew thicker and thicker until nothing could get through unless it was allowed through willingly. The women pushed the net out, stretching it until it expanded and protected Amber completely.   
  
The shields back in place, the women dropped hands, and Faith, Filia, and Xellos began to pull away, out of Amber's mind.   
  
Then something that none of them expected happened. When they reached the shielding, and the three of them passed through it, a sudden spark linked four minds together. For a split second, Faith, Amber, Xellos, and Filia were almost a part of each other, minds all brushing against each other. As quickly as it had happened, Filia, Xellos, and Faith had passed through the shield and the link was broken; but as the three of them broke their hands away from Amber, and Amber's eyes fluttered open, much to the delight of Raven who gave a small whoop of happiness... none of them could shake away the memory, or the sensation, of having the other three minds touching their own, and were all rather unnerved by that.   
  
  
End Notes: Ok, the thing with Amber went on longer than planned, but oh well.... Now the real life Amber thoroughly wants to KILL me, of course, but I guess this chapter amused me enough to warrant dying for. And yes, there IS a story behind the dark-haired man, but that truly is a story unto itself. So, please read and review, I really would like to know that someone besides Riven and Amber is reading my story! ^_^


	15. Long time comin, long time gone

AN: Ok...so it's been over a year and a half since I wrote a word on this story...but now I want to finish it. So if any of my old readers are still around, feel free to beat me senseless for waiting so long. And any new readers, enjoy my monstrosity...(though by the time you get to this AN, you'll have already read most of it, heh)  


Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers...hell, at this point, I barely own my story  


  
* Chapter * 17 *  


  
Faith's head was still reeling from the effort of pulling Amber back from the depths of Amber's own mind, not to mention the added shock of suddenly being much closer than she ever expected to Amber, Filia, and Xellos; but in spite of her relative confusion, she could still see as soon as she looked around the clearing that now Amelia was up as well, looking around as if to make sure that the rest of the party were all ok. The only odd thing was that the young cleric kept trying to wipe her hands on her tunic every so often.   
  
So that meant that at last, everyone in their party was fully conscious again... well, everyone except for baby Val who seemed to have decided that it was now nap time, and was happily snoozing away as Raven handed him back to Filia.   
  
Well, that was interesting, Xellos said cheerfully. Faith and Amber didn't say anything, but Filia cast Xellos an odd look -- as if she wanted to ask him something, but then decided against it. The golden dragon did look decidedly confused, though, as she was rather absently rocking Val in her arms and staring off into space.   
  
It only took a few moments for Lina to come over and make sure the rest of her party was intact, casting her piercing ruby gaze over everyone in turn.   
  
All right, the young sorceress said, summoning Zel, Amelia, and Gourry over to her so that the whole group could talk together, except for Xellos who wandered off to the side and sat against a tree with one of his unreadable masks plastered on his face again.   
  
So let me get this straight, the redhead said, pacing back and forth, Koutero locked each of us inside our own minds, facing our worst fears. Everyone nodded, and Amelia and Raven both shivered slightly.   
  
Maybe there's some way to block him from getting into our minds like that, Faith said, trying to think of a possibility.   
  
Why, though? Amelia asked in a whisper. Everyone turned their eyes on the young princess, who had her arms wrapped around herself.   
  
What do you mean? Gourry asked her, scratching his head in confusion, Why wouldn't we want to stop him from doing that again? Amelia shook her head slightly, and her voice quavered slightly.   
  
That's not what I meant... I meant... Well, why would we have to go and face him again? We did get Val back... Amelia muttered, trailing off.   
  
Lina said in surprise, staring at the princess, unsure of how to respond. Lina hadn't expected that kind of attitude from justice-driven Amelia. But it wasn't every day that the young woman was confronted with her deepest fears; and Lina did have to admit that everyone, herself included, was more than a little unnerved by the events of the day.   
  
But Koutero still has my cave, Faith said, And the cave is as alive as you or I, or Val, and just as in need of saving. Amelia didn't say anything, she only sat staring down at her hands, folded in her lap, and sighed. Faith stared down at the ground, and thought for a moment before she spoke next.   
  
But you don't have to go back there, the half-breed said. None of you do. The cave is in my care, as I am in it's, so I have to go back; but none of you should have to put yourselves back into danger like that, Faith added with a glance at Amber, who still looked rather unsteady.   
  
Very brave, Faith-chan, Xellos remarked, Not to mention very stupid. Faith looked as though she was going to protest, but Xellos cut her off. Have you forgotten already what Koutero said about destroying the balance points of the world?   
  
That's right, Lina said, If you go back there by yourself, and something happens to you and the cave, who knows what might happen to the balances in the world. Besides, I have never backed down from a fight, and I'm not about to start now, the firey sorceress added with a nod of her head. Gourry nodded slightly, knowing that when Lina made up her mind, he was resigned to follow her. Zelgadis and Amelia looked hesitant, but still knew that if the troup went back to the cave, they would follow their friends. Raven had a look of desperate determination on her face.   
  
We all need to go back. We can't just let that bastard demon get away with this, the amber haired woman said. Everyone blinked in surprise and turned to face Raven. No one expected that kind of outburst from the usually quiet woman. Slowly, everyone nodded. Except for Amber, who had simply grown pale.   
  
I'm not going back, Amber murmured. Faith and Raven turned to their dark-haired friend. m not going back. I'm not going to risk having my mind raped again.   
  
But if we don't go back, Faith might die! Raven exclaimed.   
  
Fine. You all can go back. But I'm not. Amber was regaining her color, and was standing up steadily now. Faith stared at her friend in disbelief. It wasn't simply the fact that she didn't want to go back to the cave... Faith cold at least understand that, since she had felt the pain in Amber's mind after her ordeal. It was the fact that Amber was so callous to the situation. She really didn't seem to give a damn what happened to them. Faith thought for a moment about what she had felt when her mind had brushed against Amber's... she had felt a cold, dark energy. At first she'd thought it was Xellos... but now she couldn't help wondering what extent of damage Koutero had really done to the woman who had once been such a loyal friend.   
  
Amber, I think Koutero might have left a connection between the two of you in your mind-- Faith began, but Amber shot her a dirty look.   
  
Don't you think I would have sensed something like that? she snapped. Faith was so taken aback, she didn't know what to say. The hells with all this. I don't need you second guessing my abilities, and trying to put me in situations where I'd probably lose my mind. Hell, you're half demon anyway, maybe this has all been one big game between you and Koutero, or Xellos. Either way, I'll be damned if I'm going to continue along with you suicidal bunch. With that, Amber picked up her cloak from the ground, threw it over her shoulders with a flourish, turned around and stalked away from the stunned and silenced group.   
  
I don't understand, Amelia finally whispered. She was your friend. Why would she do that?  
  
There was a demon shadow in her mind... like she's infected by evil, Faith whispered.   
  
Indeed, I sensed it as well, Xellos said. Filia simply nodded and held Val close to her chest. Gourry looked puzzled.   
  
How could it have made her change so fast? the swordsman wondered.   
  
The greater potential a person has to succumb to such things determines how quickly they can change, Faith began, but saw the blank look on Gourry's face, so decided to make it simpler. I guess Amber had a much larger dark side than I ever realized.   
  
I didn't see this coming either, Faith-chan, Raven said, wrapping her arm around her friend's waist.   
  
Look, I know that this is crappy for you two, Lina said, But if anything, this just proves how powerful Koutero is, what a danger he can present. We need to stop him, and we need to get a move on now. And if we're going to kill this demon, we're going to need a plan. So we need to focus now. The sorceress's angry and determined face wavered for a moment as she looked at Faith and Raven. Besides, maybe when we kill him, your friend will get back to normal. The women gave each other weak smiles, and the group huddled around to brainstorm a way to kill a Mazoku who fights in the plane of the mind.   
  
  
End Notes: This chapter might help ya understand why the end of this story has been so long in coming. I know the stuff with Amber was very abrupt, but that's the way it goes, folks. Anyhoo, please R&R. Comments only take a moment. :)


	16. Brain Storm!

A/N:

And you all thought I was dead! HAH! Not so! My muse (and my Beta) had merely run away, but now at least my muse has returned! I donít know how long this will last (though I've warned him that if he runs off again, I'll track him down and kill him if he doesn't help me finish this gods-damned story!), but I'm writing as much as fast as I can. Like I said above, though, my Beta has deserted me, so please bear with any typos my proofing has missed.

Disclaimer: As ever, I don't own Slayers. Don't own much of anything, fer that matter!

Chapter 18

Four hours later, they were no closer to a workable plan to defeat Koutero, and everyone was becoming rapidly frustrated. The humans and Faith were seated in a circle around the remains of the ashes from their fire the night before. Filia was pacing the outskirts of the clearing, clutching Val to her chest, rocking him slightly. Xellos was floating cross-legged at the opposite side of the clearing from Filia, a thoughtful mask in place.

"Ok, let's go over the facts again," Zelgadis said, and was met by a general groan, which he ignored. "One: Koutero is a Mazoku of equal or greater power than Xellos. Two: he has the ability to tap into our minds, which he uses to find and trigger thoughts of the most terrible thing we could imagine."

"Three: he requires a reasonable degree of concentration to maintain control over our minds; possibly because there are so many of us," Lina added.

"Four: he still has control of my cave," Faith said with a sigh. Raven put a comforting hand on her friends' shoulder, and Faith managed a small smile.

"Hang on a second," Lina said suddenly, her eyes lighting up, "That cave of yours is a major power source, right? So Koutero is probably using it to boost his own power. Let's assume that's how he was able to incapacitate all of us at once. If we can break his connection to the cave, we'd stand a much better chance."

"Not only does that take a lot of assumptions into account; but unfortunately, to break his connection, we'd probably have to be in range of his attack. Which brings us back to square one," Zelgadis said. Amelia gave him her patented 'don't be so gloomy' look.

"Well, what _is_ his range, anyway?" Lina wondered.

"Well, the energy of the cave itself stays within the boundaries of the cave," Faith replied. "So, theoretically speaking, if we're outside the moth of the cave, we should be safe. Not taking into account how much Koutero's own power range is."

"So if he tries to extend his abilities beyond the boundary of the cave, then he'll lose the boost the cave gives him?" Amelia asked, seemingly unconvinced.

"I believe so, yes," Faith mused. "The cave has... I guess you could call it a skin, a filter. It won't allow its own energy piggybacked out, and it can be selective as to what it allows in. That's how it can stay so well hidden, go unnoticed."

"I don't suppose anyone thinks we could lure him out of the cave?" Zelgadis said. His friends looked thoughtful, but finally everyone wound up shaking their head.

"He's quite comfortable where he is, and he knows that at least Faith will have to come back to him," Xellos said.

"Do you think you could use your link to the cave to get in, maybe break the link to Koutero, without going INTO the cave?" Lina asked Faith. The half-breed was about to reply, but Xellos cut in.

"As long as Koutero can keep his concentration, it is unlikely that Faith would be able to defeat him in a battle of wills for control of the cave," Xellos said.

"And what if he's distracted?" Lina demanded of the Mazoku. Xellos pondered the question for a moment before responding.

"Then she stands a chance; but it's still only a chance," he said. "It depends on how distracted he is, and how powerful the girl's mind really is. She might still need assistance." Lina rubbed her hands together, a wicked glint in her eye.

"Oh, I think I can manage a reasonable distraction," the sorceress said, an evil grin spreading across her face.

"Without destroying the cave, Lina-san," Amelia said, tapping her foot slightly as she gave the older woman a scolding look. Lina's face fell for a moment, but she immediately put the grin back on.

"I think between all of us, we'll come up with something that will just do the trick," Lina reassured Amelia. "How about it, Faith? Think you can handle a battle of minds with Koutero?" Faith looked around at the faces of the people in the clearing, and wondered for a moment how she had suddenly gained so much responsibility. For a moment, she wished she really was a child again, with her parents there to guide her.

"I don't know; but I'm sure going to try," she said, her eyes glinting with growing determination. "I'll be damned if I let my parents down," she added in a whisper.

"Good!" Lina exclaimed, not seeming to have heard Faith's last comment, "We should go as soon as everybody is rested. Is everybody rested?" The sorceress looked around eagerly, tapping her foot impatiently, as if willing her companions back to full strength. Having a decently formulated plan prepared, she was suddenly very eager to get moving. She wanted to get this Koutero. No one messed with Lina Inverse, Sorcery Genius, and lived to tell the tale. Everyone in the clearing looked around at each other. They all seemed to be recovering from their ordeal nicely; though Amelia would occasionally shiver slightly, and Filia and Xellos had been noticeably keeping as far away from each other as they possibly could. The dragon priestess, who had been quiet for a while, suddenly grew very agitated.

"Now hang on one second!" Filia exclaimed, "You don't think I'm going back there, do you? I need to get Val somewhere safe. I'm not bringing him back anywhere near that Mazoku!"

"Filia-chan, I have a feeling Faith-chan will need your help against Koutero," Xellos said, his usual grin just slightly more devious than normal. "Would you like me to bring the little darling back to his beastly nursemaids?" Without waiting for a response, both Xellos and Val disappeared from view.

"NAMA-" was all Lina and party heard before Filia likewise vanished. Zelgadis sighed and shook his head. Faith rubbed her temple.

"They'll be back," she said.

"Should we wait for them?" Amelia asked, a concerned look spread across her face.

"Why bother, they'll find us no matter where we are," Lina retorted. She was still chomping at the bit, eager to face off with Koutero again. A rumble was heard from across the clearing, and all eyes turned to Gourry, who wore a thoughtful expression.

"I think," he said, as if to make an extremely important announcement, "That we should eat." Several groans were heard from around the clearing, but several more grumbles were heard as well from irritated stomachs.

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea after all," Lina mused, rubbing her stomach idly, pondering where to get enough food to satiate herself. Faith and Raven weren't about to complain. Both girls were still exhausted from the ordeal. Though Faith was eager to retake her cave from the monster who had invaded it, she knew she would need to rest before she could attempt it.

"Oi, mina-san!" a cheerful voice chirped from above their heads. They looked up to see a

familiar purple-framed face grinning down at them. Xellos waved, then pointed to a pile of breads, cakes, and meats that had somehow joined them in the clearing. Lina and Gourry both gave strange shrieks of joy as they raced forward to devour what they could. The others followed close behind, wanting to make sure that they got at least SOMETHING to eat.

"Where did you get this, Xellos?" Amelia asked around a mouthful of chicken. The Mazoku didn't need to answer, though, as a golden blond blur streaked out of the sky, dive bomb fashion, shrieking.

"How dare you raid my pantry, namagomi!"

"Is that what we're going to be calling it now, are we?"

The group on the ground paused in their munching to stare momentarily at the purple and yellow fireworks show that was now taking place above their heads. Then, almost as one, they shrugged and continued with their meal.

Gourry was the first to let lose a great yawn after the food had nearly disappeared. They had each pulled aside some to save for the morning. They seemed to have reached a silent consensus to sleep and let their minds and bodies rest and recuperate before heading back tomorrow.

"But we leave before first light!" Lina announced in her no-nonsense tone. With that, she abruptly put hear head down and was almost immediately snoring. Gourry smiled gently and tucked the redhead's cape around her for warmth, then quietly settled down next to her. One by one, the rest followed suit, until only Zelgadis, keeping first watch, Xellos and Filia were awake. Xellos flashed his cheeriest grin towards Filia.

"You should get some rest as well, Filia-chan," he said, already know exactly how the dragon would respond.

"You think I'd trust you to stand watch? You think I'd trust you to be anywhere NEAR me while I'M sleeping?" Xellos's grin widened.

"And why do you think I haven't already been near you while you've slept?" Filia's face turned bright red, though it wasn't clear if it was due to rage or embarrassment. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, but it seemed that she had no idea how to respond to his comment, at least not without waking the rest of the slumbering crew. She settled for standing up and stiffly stalking over to the furthest point of the clearing away from Xellos. For his part, Xellos simply stretched out, leaned against a tree, and sighed. Lina and her group weren't the only ones who had been well fed this evening.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

End Notes: I'm still writing, but I wanted to get this poor chapter up. I hope someone out there has the patience to actually look at this monstrosity!


	17. Best Served Cold, REALLY Cold

Author's Notes: Holy Crap, ANOTHER CHAPTER? Maybe, JUST maybe, this time I'll actually be able to finish this monstrosity before my muse tries to run away again!

This is the part that was giving me the most grief, I dunno if it will be satisfying for those of you who've been waiting, what, 4 years? for it. Mostly, I'm happy itís WRITTEN. There will be one, maybe two more chapters after this one, then I'm closing the book on this fic! Rejoice!

Yet again, I dun own Slayers!

Chapter 19

Gourry groaned as something decidedly sharp jabbed into his ribs. He opened one bleary eye and saw a pink and white blob standing over him. He felt the sharp stab again and he tried to roll away from it, but a muffled yelp immediately jolted him awake.

"Get off me, Jellyfish!" Lina Inverse screamed. Gourry jumped to his feet immediately, leaving a squished, disheveled looking Lina flat on the ground, and a surprised Amelia frozen in place, stick still in in hand. Across the way, Raven yawned and stretched.

"So much for leaving before first light," she muttered. Next to her, Faith shrugged.

"I think we all needed the sleep anyway," she said to her friend, who only nodded and yawned again. It was true, though, that everyone was feeling much better after their night of rest. Filia was the last to be awakened, snoring softly in the corner of the clearing she had stalked off to last night. When Zelgadis gently shook her shoulder, he had to dive out of the way to avoid being smashed by mace-sama.

"A bit tense this morning, Filia-chan?" Xellos quipped. The dragon only snarled in response.

The gang wasted no time devouring the food they had slipped away last night, and shortly they were making their way back towards the cave. In what seemed to be no time at all, the group found itself once more at the mouth of Faith's home.

"Now what?" Raven asked, staring at the archway as if trying to decode it.

"We can't go inside, so how do we get him to come to us?" Amelia asked. All eyes looked to Lina. The sorceress was quiet for a moment.

"What!" she asked the demanding eyes.

"You were the one who said that we could manage to draw him out," Zelgadis told her cooly. Lina smiled nervously.

"Yea, well... we will figure something out... Look, I think better on my feet!" she said, her face beginning to match her hair. Gourry, Zelgadis, and Amelia buried their faces in their

hands almost as one.

Meanwhile, Faith was dragging her fingertips against the cool rock wall before her. She could feel the familiar warmth of her longtime home close by... but at the same time, a dark green shadow lingered in the background, waiting and watching. Faith made her way to the archway at the entrance to the cave and placed her hand on the edge, and she felt the energy rush over her. She gave a quiet gasp, and Raven looked at her in concern.

"I'm fine" Faith murmured, closing her eyes, starting to float away on the smooth currents of power. It felt so nice to be home...

A weight was suddenly holding her down... not taking her out of the currents, but preventing her from getting lost in them. Faith turned and knew Filia was there to ground her. A fact the half-dragon was glad for as she looked up and saw that the currents of power were being drawn into the cruel darkness that was Koutero. A green-black cloud was hovering ahead of them, sucking in the energy as a hungry black hole would.

"Let's go," Faith whispered, as her mind pushed further into the heart of the cave. As if the cave could feel the presence of it's friend, Filia noticed that the currents of energy swirling around them had begun to trickle in towards them, being drawn towards Faith. After a few moments of this, the black hole ahead of them seemed to become irritated. The cloud drew closer as the amount of energy swirling in towards Faith grew greater. Soon the women could see Koutero approaching them, and Filia hoped that the Mazoku was actually coming out to the mouth of the cave in body as well, so that Lina and crew could do their part.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Lina Inverse felt a sick wave of dread wash over her, and for a moment she wondered what the hell she was getting herself into. She looked around at her companions and saw that they each wore nervous expressions that she'd rarely seen on them before a battle. All but Xellos, anyway. His cheery mask was firmly in place.

"Well this is much better than last time," Xellos chirped happily. This drew looks from

everyone but Filia and Faith, still standing frozen just outside the entrance to the cave.

"That surge of fear is Koutero playing his game with us. Much more manageable this way, don't you all think?"

Gourry shook his head as if to clear it. All he knew was he wanted to kill this Mazoku before he saw Lina die again, even if it was only a dream.

Lina steeled herself. The twisting in her gut didn't go away, but she ignored it, focusing instead on destroying this baka once and for all. She looked into the mouth of the cave and saw the tiny shadow of the strange little demon approaching from the darkness.

"Excuse me!" called the voice of Koutero, "But this is MINE now!" He seemed to be speaking to Faith and Filia. His tone was definitely irritated. If Faith and Filia made any response, the others could not hear it, but Koutero bristled. "No no no! MY game, my rules, my plan, my power!" With that, he threw a ball of energy towards the entrance and the group standing outside. Filia and Faith flattened themselves against the outer wall of the cave to avoid the attack. The others scattered, but it was hardly worth the effort. As the energy struck the gateway, it was slowed and dissipated until the burst that came out the other side hardly singed the hem of Lina's cape. Lina turned and grinned.

"Flare Arrow!" she cried, loosing a barrage towards Koutero. As they passed the threshold, the arrows suffered a similar fate as Koutero's attack, slowing and dissipating. However, not nearly to the same extent. When they struck the Mazoku, he blinked in surprise. Following her lead, the others, save Gourry, began to launch their own spells towards the demon. By themselves, they weren't much, but together they appeared to be making a dent. Gourry, feeling left out, dashed over to stand by Filia and Faith, to make sure no stray spells struck them. The women were still standing against the wall of the cave, their fingers outstretched to keep contact with the archway. While this made it tough for Koutero to target them with an energy blast, Lina and crew didn't always have the greatest aim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faith could feel Koutero's grip on the energy loosening. He needed to concentrate more to

attack Lina and the group as they stood outside the cave. The boundary at the entrance let much less energy out than it allowed in. And since the cave's own energy wouldn't pass through the boundary, Koutero was drawing on his own power and focusing his mind less and less on the energy of the cave. She waited and watched, and in a moment she saw her chance. She closed her eyes and slipped past both friends and foe, phasing in to the heart of her home.

She could see and feel the dark shadows that hovered in all the corners of her home, like so many ghostly spiders waiting to bite her. But she was sick of being haunted by his presence, and set about squelching each shadow, or sending it back to it's master. She could feel her Mazoku side delighting in destroying it's enemy... or was it the Ryuuzoku? She couldn't tell. The lines were blurred as she frantically swept out the sick shadows that did not belong. She could feel the warmth of home wrapping itself around her, healing itself through her, and healing her through itself. After only a moment, though, she pulled herself from her happy escape.

"Let's finish this," she said, feeling the energy of the cave swirl around her, just as eager to

be rid of the dark menace that was standing just inside the threshold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lina readied yet another Flare Arrow to throw at Koutero. She was getting bored of all these little spells, but she knew a Dragon Slave was far more likely to help Koutero by destroying the cave than it was to do anything else. With a smirk, she released the spell and watched it streak off towards it's target. To her shock, when it reached the threshold of the cave, it did not slow down. In fact, it seemed to become extra charged. When it found it's target, the tiny Mazoku was blasted backwards by the force of it.

Stunned slightly by what they had just witnessed, Zel and Amelia held their fire for a moment. The dust settled, and they saw Koutero, struggling to sit up on the floor of the cave, with a much taller shadow behind him.

"Good show, Faith-chan!" Xellos said. Gourry spun around, and sure enough, he saw that only Filia was standing behind him.

"But how... when...?" the swordsman stammered. The others ignored him. Filia stepped out from behind Gourry and stood next to the rest of the group.

"Come on in, everyone," Faith said with a cheery voice. "I think you'll have much more fun in here."

"Are you certain?" Amelia asked warily.

"Very certain," Faith responded. By now, Koutero had gotten back to his feet. He started towards Faith, but immediately Xellos appeared in front of him and knocked the smaller demon to the side, slamming him into the stone wall.

"It seems the rules have changed," Xellos said cheerily. That was all Lina needed. She charged into the mouth of the cave, and she felt a warm rush of energy flowing through her. The others quickly followed suit. From the moment the first spell was unleashed, it was clear this battle was going to be very different than the last one. No protective field in the world could have stood for long against the strength of even the simplest spell that the troupe of friends could

think to throw. Faith stepped up to Gourry who was standing by in frustration. His sword was drawn, but there were no goons to fend off, nothing to help protect his friends from... and this was a battle for spells, not steel. Faith smiled at the swordsman.

"It's not the Hikari no Ken," she whispered, "But I think you might appreciate this." She tied a piece of parchment around the base of the blade. Gourry raised his sword up to look at what she had done, but the parchment burst into flames, singing his face slightly.

"Hey!" he cried. Faith only giggled.

"Look again," she said conspiratorially. Gourry looked back at his blade. It was still the same blue steel he had gotten used to wielding, but it now hummed with energy. It truly felt like

his Hikari no Ken was back in his hand. "Give it a try," she said, nodding towards the decidedly one-sided battle unfolding before them.

Gourry grinned, and for the fist time in a while, felt like he could make a difference in this

fight. He charged forward to join his friends. As Zel finished a salvo, Gourry put his arm out to signal for them to hold their fire.

"Gourry, what are you DOING?" Lina asked. "We're beating him!" Gourry only silently approached the fallen, battered and bruised demon.

"Nobody messes with my Lina," he said, raising the sword. Koutero looked mildly amused to be attacked by such a weapon. As the blade came down, though, and sliced through his body, he became aware in slow motion of another pain. A tearing pain ripping through his astral self as well, slicing through his very essence. Black vapor poured from his wound as Gourry sliced the demon in half. The group fell silent as they stared at the two halves of the Mazoku laying on the floor of the cave, spilling it's viscous black life everywhere.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End Notes: Please let me know if this battle was any good or not. Truly, THIS CHAPTER is what kept the whole damn story from being finished all along. I had NO idea how they were gonna beat Koutero! If it sucks, please say so... but I dun think itís gonna get much better than that.

I'm working on the final chapter(s) now, and hope to be done with them SOON!


	18. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

AN: It's done. Done. DONE! FINISHED! I thought it may never happen, but it has! COMPLETED! After 4 years, I can officially say that this story has come to it's end! Perhaps Hell has frozen over. But ya know what? I don't care. My story is DONE!

Disclaimer: Slayers is not mine. I own nothing more than my Mac, my imagination, and myself.

Chapter 20

"Xellos, would you mind getting that out of my cave, please," Faith asked, indicating the body of Koutero. The purple haired priest bowed his head, and with a smirk, both he and Koutero vanished. Faith sighed deeply. "It's over," she whispered, a happy smile spread across her face.

"Really?" Raven asked. Faith nodded. "What about Amber?" Faith's smile fell.

"I don't know," the half-breed said with a sigh. When Lina approached, Faith was glad for a chance to change the subject.

"What did you do to Gourry's sword?" Lina demanded. "And can you do it again?" she asked, pulling out her own dagger, an eager smile on her face. Faith smiled.

"Afraid not, that was the last one I had," Faith told the redhead, who's expression immediately fell.

"Last what?" Zelgadis chimed in.

"An enchantment," Faith replied. "Better than Astral Vine, since it won't wear off, but similar in effect. He can effectively fight Mazoku and other astral creatures. No flashy light show, unless you use it to amplify a spell." Lina's face lit up again.

"It can do that?" Faith nodded. "So, what OTHER goodies do you have lying around here?" Faith smiled.

"Oh lots of them. You just have to know how to ask," Faith added with a knowing smile and wink at Zelgadis. The others gave confused looks, while the shaman simply flushed a bit.

"You'd be here asking forever before you got anything worthwhile, Lina," Zelgadis muttered.

"But Gourry didn't ask!" Lina said, half frantic.

"Special circumstance," Faith said, her grin rapidly becoming more and more Xellos-like.

"Well what's the point of helping you out here if we're not gonna get anything good out of it?" Lina shouted, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Lina-san, we did just stop a demon set on destroying the world by killing you and Faith and Val," Amelia said sternly. Lina sputtered. Faith grinned. Filia shrieked.

"Val!" the dragon cried. Before she had a chance to disappear, Xellos materialized behind her.

"The dragon-boy is fine," Xellos announced. Filia shrieked again, this time more from being startled and angry.

"And what were you doing near him?" Filia bellowed. "You didn't bring that Koutero anywhere near him, did you?" Xellos twitched.

"Why as a matter of fact, I redecorated the nursery!" Xellos said. "I mounted Koutero's head on the wall, then planted the rest of his remains in the garden!" Filia gave a wordless roar of anger, and they were off again, purple and yellow fireworks dotting the ceiling of the cave. Amelia turned to Zelgadis, concern in her eyes.

"Xellos didn't really mount Koutero's head in Val's nursery, did he?" the princess asked. Zel shook his head and shrugged.

"With those two, who can tell," he muttered. The six friends on the ground began to cheerfully discuss the finer points of the battle and plan out what they were going to do now that impending doom had once again been avoided.

A few hours, and many bruises, later, Lina, Gourry, Zel, Amelia, Xellos, and Filia were standing at the mouth of the cave saying good-bye to Faith and Raven.

"Feel free to stop by if you're ever in the area," Faith said, grinning as broadly as she could. Part of her wanted to go with her new friends, but she was home now, and at least for a while, she had no intentions of leaving. That meant she also was saying goodbye for now to Raven, who had mentioned something about "unfinished business."

Raven was the first to leave, hugging Faith quickly before turning and smiling at Lina and

friends... except Xellos, of course. With a quick nod, she turned and disappeared into the forest.

"I'm sure we'll see you around sometime," Lina said with a smile. "Especially," she said, her smile growing predatory, "If I can think up any good questions..." Faith laughed.

"Good luck at that," the half-breed replied, returning the grin. The six companions turned to walk back into the forest... well, Xellos was floating, not walking. At the back of the group, Amelia turned and rushed back to Faith for a moment.

"I have a question," the princess said quietly, eyeing the Mazoku floating cheerily over the head of the glowering Filia.

"What is it?" Faith asked.

"Why is Filia-san walking home when she could be there in a second?" the princess queried. Faith grinned broadly and stared at the retreating forms of Ryuuzoku and Mazoku, clearly engaged in one of their endless arguments. With a knowing wink at the Seyruun princess, Faith simply responded:

"Sore wa himitsu desu."

End Notes: I really didn't think this would end so abruptly, but this is where it wanted to end. I had more planned, but the story had other ideas. Please, if you have read through this monstrosity, let me know what you thought of it! Reviews take only a moment, and this story took me 4 years! Even if you think it's crap and I shoulda stopped three and a half years ago, tell me! takes deep breath

Ok then!

Thank you, and good night!


End file.
